The Heart of Fire Pokemon
by SK Dark Dragon
Summary: Win or lose, powerful or weak, all fire Pokemon are champions, for they have the heart, brave and true, of champions. The heart of fire Pokemon is the key to their success, and the only way to fully understand them is to reach a fire Pokemon’s heart.
1. Part 1: So The Journey Begins

"The Journey Begins"  
  
Authoress Note: Hello there. This is a story I wrote a while ago when I was wrapped up in Pokemon. I still like Pokemon, of course, but I've found other interests as well.  
  
"Now, we (I am Red Archery Girl, the previous speaker was Seto-kaiba) do NOT own Pokemon. We're just writing this story. Hope you enjoy it!"  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the beginning of a bright sunny day in Pallet Town, and the alarm clock went off in Crystal Rayburn's bedroom. She rolled over and pushed the button on the clock, then turned to the Pokemon that was sleeping next to her.   
  
It was a Vulpix, a pink fox Pokemon.   
  
Vulpix was a fire type Pokemon, and Crystal's favorite type. This particular Vulpix was given to her the day before by her parents as a gift, but already they had become good friends.  
  
Crystal looked out the window.  
  
"Finally," she said. "Today is the day I can start my Pokemon Journey. After hearing all of those stories from the other trainers, I couldn't wait to start."   
  
Crystal was going to journey to Johto, a huge Pokemon-filled region. She hadn't been ready when the other Pokemon trainers had left for the Pokemon League competition in Indigo, but now that the competition was over, she and the other trainers were going to leave today for Johto.   
  
"I'm going to be the greatest fire Pokemon master in the world!" Crystal declared. "Vulpix and I will catch all the fire Pokemon and together we'll learn everything about there is to know about them!"  
  
Crystal stroked Vulpix's pink fur.   
  
"Wake up, Vulpix," she whispered. "Today we start our journey!"  
  
Vulpix stretched. Then it yawned, but as it did, flames burst from its mouth and hit the curtains!  
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried.   
  
She quickly grabbed her glass of water and dowsed the flames.   
  
"Whew," she sighed sinking back onto her bed next to Vulpix. "You've got to be more careful!"  
  
Vulpix curled up and went back to sleep.   
  
"Come on," Crystal said picking Vulpix up off the bed. "It's time to get ready! We have to be at Professor Oak's place at noon!"  
  
  
  
Professor Oak was a Pokemon professor and studied different Pokemon. He also gave the new trainers their Pokedex, a pocket-sized index on all Pokemon, and their Poke balls, balls specially made for capturing Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Crystal got dressed in a blue T-shirt and black jeans. She brushed her long brown hair back and grinned in the mirror.   
  
"Okay Vulpix, time for breakfast!" she said turning around. "Vulpix?"  
  
Her fox was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried rushing over to her bed.   
  
  
  
She had opened her mouth and was about to blow flames on the bed when Crystal clamped her mouth shut.   
  
  
  
"No, no," she said playfully as she walked out of her bedroom with her Pokemon in her arms. "Let's go eat now.  
  
After eating breakfast, Crystal looked through her things as she packed them into her backpack. She made sure she had everything she was going to need.   
  
Clothes, snacks, a sleeping bag, and a water bottle were spread out on her bed.  
  
"Guess this is everything," she said zipping her bag up.  
  
  
  
"Not quite,"  
  
  
  
Crystal turned around to see her mom standing in the doorway of the room.   
  
"No?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I have one more thing for you to take," Her mom said holding out a red stone.   
  
"Wow," Crystal said taking the stone. "What's it for?"  
  
  
  
"It's a fire stone," Her mom explained. "It's been in our family for years, but no one has every used it. It's used to make certain fire-Pokemon evolve."  
  
"Really?" Crystal said gazing at it.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you'll use it to make the right Pokemon evolve someday."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Crystal said giving her mom a hug.  
  
She turned around to where Vulpix was sleeping on the bed.   
  
"Look Vulpix, a fire-stone!" she said holding it out to her.  
  
Vulpix opened one eye and looked at the stone. She stood up and glared at it. "Vul!" she screeched.  
  
"You don't like it?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix said nodding angrily.  
  
"Oh," Crystal said putting it in her bag. "Oh well."  
  
She looked out the window. Her parents' Butterfree were flapping their wings gracefully outside.  
  
"The Butterfree look very happy," Crystal said pointing out the window.  
  
Her mom nodded.   
  
"It's this nice weather we're having," she commented.  
  
Vulpix jumped off the bed and ran up to the window. She started pawing at it, trying to get out to the Butterfree.  
  
"Vulpix, stop that," Crystal said picking up her backpack.  
  
Vulpix opened her mouth and blew flames at the window, trying to melt the glass.  
  
"No!" Crystal cried picking up Vulpix. "Stop that!"  
  
Vulpix stopped and looked up at Crystal.   
  
"You have to start listening, Vulpix, if we're going to be a team," Crystal said.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix asked.  
  
Crystal looked at her mom and laughed.  
  
"See? Complete control! We're going to be an awesome team!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"I hope so," her mom said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We'd better get going then!" Crystal said as she and Vulpix started for the door.  
  
After waving good-bye to her parents, she strode down the road with Vulpix in her arms to Professor Oak's.   
  
When they arrived, she opened the door and walked in. A few other trainers were already there.   
  
"Hi!" she said to one boy. "You're Ash, aren't you?"   
  
Ash was a trainer who had started off in the Indigo Competition. He had gotten all the way to the top sixteen in the major competition.  
  
"Yeah, and who're you?" Ash asked turning around.  
  
He had an official Pokemon League hat on his head and a Pikachu on his shoulder.   
  
"Crystal," she responded extending her free hand and balancing Vulpix in the other. "I like your Pikachu."  
  
"Thanks," Ash said shaking her hand. "Nice Vulpix. How long have you had her?"  
  
"Well, one day," Crystal responded. "I wasn't ready to start a Pokemon Journey back when everyone else started in the Pokemon League, so I thought I'd start when everyone came back and started for Johto."  
  
"That's where we're headed," A redheaded girl next to Ash said.   
  
She was holding a Togepi, an egg-type Pokemon.  
  
"I'm Misty, and this is Brock," she said pointing to the other trainer next to her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Crystal said.  
  
"Maybe we'll see you on the way," Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, but you have a long way to go before you can compete in the Johto League," Ash said. "You don't even have any other Pokemon yet."   
  
"Ash!" Misty scolded. "Don't discourage her!"  
  
Misty shoved Ash out of the way. "Ignore him, just catch as many Pokemon as you   
  
can and you'll be fine!"  
  
"Sure," Crystal nodded as Vulpix tried to wiggle out of her arms.  
  
As Crystal tried to steady Vulpix, another trained walked in.   
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she called.  
  
Professor Oak walked in.   
  
"Oh, hello there!" he said. "I see you're here for your Pokemon and Poke balls," he said to Crystal and the other girl. "And you're here for your new Pokedex." he added to Ash.  
  
"Yeah," Ash and the other girl said.  
  
"Actually, I just need my Pokedex and Poke balls," Crystal said holding up Vulpix. "I got this Vulpix yesterday as a gift, and I'm going to start with her."  
  
"Already then, it looks quite nice," Professor Oak said.  
  
He handed Ash and Crystal a new Pokedex and also gave Crystal six Poke balls.  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said.  
  
"Now," he said turning to the other trainer. "You're Risty, right?"  
  
"Right!" she said. "And I'm here to get my Eevee."  
  
"Ah, yes," Professor Oak said pulling a Poke ball out of his pocket.  
  
An Eevee, a small, brown and white Pokemon, popped out.   
  
"Eee?" It said.  
  
"Oh it's so cute!" Misty squealed as Risty picked it up.   
  
"Thanks Professor!" Risty said as she collected her Pokedex and Poke balls.   
  
The five walked out of the building and out onto the road.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two is up as well. If it's not showing up, then copy the URL to this chapter, and write "chapter=2" at the end of it to view chapter two.  
  
"And Visit our profile for our other stories, most of which are Yu-Gi-Oh! Based." 


	2. 2: A Rough Start

Chapter 2: A Rough Start  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Crystal said taking the right path at the fork in the road.  
  
"But this way's quicker," Ash said pointing in the other direction.  
  
"Yes, but this way goes through the forest, and I need to get some Pokemon!" Crystal said.  
  
"Okay," Ash said walking away. "But all you'll be able to catch with a new Vulpix'll be a Caterpie or a Pidgey."  
  
"We'll see about that," Crystal shot back.  
  
"See you later!" Brock and Misty called, joining Ash as he walked away.  
  
Risty and her Eevee looked down both directions.  
  
"I guess I'll take the long way, 'cause I need Pokemon too."  
  
Crystal waved as she and Vulpix went into the woods.   
  
"I know that fire is really strong against grass Pokemon, so it'll be easiest to try and catch one of them first and this forest should be exactly where I should   
  
be able to find a good grass Pokemon." Crystal said to Vulpix.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix responded absentmindedly.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes and then a long purple snake slithered out.   
  
Crystal lifted her Pokedex up.   
  
"Ekans, the snake Pokemon." It said. "Enjoys eating the eggs of bird Pokemon such as Pidgey and Spearow."  
  
"An Ekans would be perfect on our team, huh Vulpix?" Crystal said to her Vulpix.   
  
Vulpix curled up on the floor.  
  
"Vulpix! You can sleep later, okay? Now it's battle time!" she told her, nudging Vulpix.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix muttered grumpily getting up.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix looked up grumpily at Crystal, but shot a powerful flamethrower at the Ekans, but it dove underground.  
  
"What?" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix spun around, confused. Then, Ekans popped up from underground and sent   
  
Vulpix flying!  
  
Vulpix soar through the air and hit the ground three feet away.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Ekans must have gone underground and then popped up to the sound of her footsteps."  
  
Vulpix staggered to its feet. Then Ekans rose up and opened its mouth shooting out poison sting spikes.   
  
Luckily, Vulpix dove out of the way and into the dirt.   
  
"That was close!" Crystal cried. "Okay Vulpix, quick attack!"  
  
Vulpix got to its feet, but instead it tried to pounce on Ekans.  
  
"No, no!" Crystal cried as Ekans dove underground again. "Vulpix, that won't work. Use quick attack!"  
  
Vulpix ignored Crystal and instead use another flamethrower. Ekans dodged it and hit Vulpix with its poison sting.  
  
"Why won't you listen to me? I know what to do here and you..." Crystal stopped.   
  
"It's not just supposed to be me controlling my Pokemon," Crystal thought.   
  
"We're supposed to be a team, which means we have to work together!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried as Vulpix staggered backward. "You want to win don't you? Don't you want to be my friend and teammate?"  
  
Vulpix looked up into Crystal's pleading eyes and it was as if she understood Crystal.  
  
"Quick attack!" Crystal called with confidence.  
  
Vulpix got up and darted left and right around Ekans. As soon as Ekans started to look confused, Crystal shouted, "Vulpix! Flamethrower!"  
  
Vulpix stopped and shot out the most powerful flamethrower it could muster.   
  
Ekans fell to the ground and Crystal threw a Poke ball at it. In a flash of red   
  
light, it caught the Ekans inside.  
  
Crystal picked up the ball. "Yes! I got him!" she cried holding the ball up into the light.  
  
The sun reflected off the shiny red surface. Her first Pokemon capture!  
  
She ran over to Vulpix.   
  
"We got him," she corrected herself.  
  
"Vulpix you were the best!" she said petting her.   
  
"Vul, vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"See what we can do when we work as a team?" Crystal asked patting her.  
  
Vulpix nodded smiling and licked Crystal's hand.  
  
"Vulpix," Crystal said. "You're really learning!"  
  
Vulpix was about to lick Crystal again when she lifted her head up and sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it?" Crystal asked.  
  
Vulpix's ears perked up and then she ran like a rocket through the forest. Crystal stood up and took off after her.  
  
"Stop! Wait!" she cried running across dried leaves on the forest floor.   
  
"Vulpix!"  
  
"Vul...pix!" Vulpix panted and kept on running.  
  
She suddenly halted to a stop in front of a huge brown Pokemon. She blasted a flamethrower up in its face.  
  
"Vulpix! No!" Crystal cried running up to her and picking her up.  
  
Crystal looked at the brown Pokemon. It was large and had two sharp horns on its head and three whip-like tails on its back.  
  
"Tauros, the bull Pokemon," The Pokedex said from inside Crystal's pocket. "It can ram anything in its path with the horns on its head if it becomes angry."  
  
Crystal backed up, squeezing Vulpix tight in her arms. Tauros looked angry. It growled and pawed the ground with its hoof, kicking up dirt behind it. Then, it let out an angry roar and charged forward at full speed. Crystal turned and ran as fast as she could away from it.  
  
"HELP!" she cried running alongside the edge of a large mountain that was poking out of the ground.  
  
"Maybe we can climb it," Crystal said slowing down.  
  
Tauros roared again.  
  
"Maybe not!" she screamed running forward again.  
  
Crystal started to pant. She was running out of breath. Soon that Tauros would catch up! Suddenly, a small opening, just big enough for a person her size, came into view in the mountainside above.   
  
Crystal slowed down when they got close and shoved Vulpix into the hole.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried angrily and blasted a flamethrower out at Crystal.  
  
Crystal ducked and climbed into the hole just as the Tauros smashed its horns up against the cave.  
  
Rocks fell off the ceiling and clinked in the darkness as Crystal edged her way away from the opening and into the eerie darkness of the cave. The Tauros   
  
smashed up against the cave again, but he was too big to fit inside. Crystal sighed with relief and pulled Vulpix up to her.  
  
"Thank goodness," she breathed.   
  
"Vul," Vulpix agreed.   
  
The Tauros charged at the cave again and this time, a big chunk of the ceiling fell down and nearly hit Crystal. Crystal backed up until her hand didn't feel the ground anymore.  
  
She looked behind her and saw a wider space in the cave, almost like a room, only completely dark. It was almost as big as a gymnasium.  
  
"Wow," Crystal breathed stepping out of the narrow passageway and into the room.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed, jumping down from Crystal's arms.  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of winged things flew down at them. Vulpix blasted out a strong flamethrower and the room illuminated.   
  
Crystal looked up at their attackers and recognized them as a bunch of Zubat.  
  
"Zubat, the bat Pokemon." The Pokedex stated as Vulpix and Crystal tried to ward off the onslaught.  
  
"Vulpix, flamethrower!" Crystal cried and Vulpix blasted a bunch of the Zubat.  
  
While the rest flew away, Crystal pulled out a Poke ball and threw it.  
  
"Catch that Zubat!" she cried as the ball hit one of the weakened Zubat and captured it inside.   
  
The ball wiggled around for a minute like it had with Ekans, but then it stood still.  
  
"All right! Crystal cried picking up the ball. "We did it!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily.  
  
Crystal looked around the cave. Vulpix's flames had caught a few branches on fire and they were burning nicely, illuminating the room. Crystal picked up   
  
Vulpix and walked over to the fire.  
  
"Well girl," she said spreading out her sleeping bag. "As long as that Tauros is guarding the exit, we're stuck. So let's just spend the night here."  
  
Vulpix curled up and fell asleep on top of Crystal's sleeping bag.  
  
Crystal let out Ekans.  
  
"Ekans!" he hissed and slithered around.  
  
"Welcome to my team, Ekans," Crystal said patting his head. "Er...more like our team." she corrected.  
  
After recalling Ekans into his Poke ball, Crystal climbed into her sleeping bag and petted Vulpix. She dowsed the fire with a bit of her water and then tried to   
  
go to sleep.  
  
But something kept waking her up.   
  
"Maybe it's just the strange noises in this cave," Crystal thought to herself.   
  
"Or Vulpix," she added looking over at her sleeping fox.  
  
"Or maybe it's because I ran away," Crystal admitted, remembering how scared she was when faced with the Tauros. "I'm a future fire Pokemon master! I shouldn't have run away from that Tauros. We should have fought!"  
  
Crystal covered herself up again.   
  
"Well from now on, I promise that no matter what challenges cross our path, no matter what obstacles get in our way, we will always overcome them and never let them stand in the way of achieving our goals!"  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 2. I think Chapter 3 is up too. If it's not showing, just add "Chapter=3" at the end of the URL to this chappie. 


	3. 3 Over Coming Challenges

Chapter 3: Overcoming Challenges  
  
The next morning, Crystal and Vulpix walked out of the cave with more confidence than they had walked in the previous day.  
  
"Okay girl, time to find our way to a city with a gym!" Crystal said. "And if we ever run into Tauros again, we'll show him who he's messing with!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried and the two started off on the path again.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix were walking quietly down the path when suddenly, a Tauros ran by and then stopped in front of them.   
  
"It's him!" Crystal cried. "Flamethrower!"  
  
Vulpix blasted a heavy flamethrower in Tauros's face. He reared up and howled.  
  
Suddenly, a whole bunch more howls came from all around them.  
  
"Wha...what the..." Crystal stammered, terrified.   
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix cried running back and jumping in Crystal's arms.  
  
Suddenly, a whole herd of Tauros came stampeding onto the path, snorting and charging. One knocked over a small tree and glared at Crystal and Vulpix.  
  
"I think we're in trouble now!" Crystal cried and started to turn around.  
  
"Wait, I think we can do this," Crystal said pulling out the other two Poke balls from her pocket. "No, I know we can do this!" she corrected.  
  
"Ekans! Zubat! Vulpix!" she cried, and Vulpix jumped out of her arms and in front of the Tauros.   
  
Ekans and Zubat appeared beside her.  
  
The Tauros started to charge but Zubat flew up high and used supersonic and Ekans dove underground. Vulpix jumped up and used a heavy flamethrower on the bunch and landed gracefully back on her feet.  
  
"All right!" Crystal cried jumping up and down. "We're showing them!"  
  
Ekans popped up and bit one of the Tauros. He reared up and charged forward angrily, right at Crystal.  
  
Crystal screamed and tried to get out of the way, but the one of the sharp horns scratched her arm and she fell back against a tree.  
  
The Tauros made a U-turn and then charged forward again at her.   
  
"No!" Crystal cried putting her hands over her face and squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried and suddenly ran in between the Tauros and Crystal.   
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried.   
  
Vulpix glared at the Tauros. She looked almost more than angry; her eyes seemed to be turning a different color.  
  
They were turning a different color! They flashed blue and red and then she opened her mouth and a gigantic fire tornado blasted out and engulfed the Tauros. He was caught in its spinning circle and was blown away as Ekans and   
  
Zubat drove off the remaining Tauros.  
  
"What was that?" Crystal asked standing up.  
  
"Fire Spin, Vulpix's strongest and most deadly attack," The Pokedex informed her. "Spinning flame erupt from its mouth and engulf the opponent."  
  
"Wow, you save my life, Vulpix!" Crystal cried picking up the fox and spinning her around. "And you learned how to use Fire Spin! Your strongest attack!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed happily.  
  
"You're the best!" Crystal added, nuzzling up against her soft fur. "I knew we'd be a great team! We just had to believe in each other!"  
  
Ekans and Zubat were behind her. Crystal whirled around.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Crystal apologized. "You guys were great too! You really showed those Tauros who they were messing with!"  
  
She patted each of them, and then recalled them to their Poke balls.  
  
"Come on Vulpix," Crystal said. "Let's keep going!"  
  
And with that, the two continued along the path.  
  
After a while of walking, they heard a noise in the bushes. Vulpix wriggled out of Crystal's arms again and blew a flamethrower at the bush.  
  
The bush caught on fire and someone screamed.  
  
"Risty?" Crystal cried.  
  
"Help!" Risty cried running out of the bush with Eevee in her arms.  
  
"Sorry, we thought..." Crystal started but noticed the bush still burning.  
  
"Quick! Do you have a water Pokemon?"  
  
"Actually, I do," Risty said holding up a Poke ball. "I finally got Eevee to use   
  
tackle attack and I caught a Poliwag."  
  
"Good," Crystal said.  
  
"Poliwag, go!" Risty cried and the little tadpole Pokemon popped out.   
  
"Poli!" It cried.  
  
"Attack!" Risty cried.  
  
Poliwag blasted its water gun at Vulpix, knocking her over and soaking her.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried angrily.   
  
"No! Not her! Attack the burning bush!" Crystal cried.  
  
Poliwag hit the bush and dowsed the flames.  
  
"Whew!" Crystal cried, picking up Vulpix and drying her off with a towel from the backpack. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Risty sighed as she spread out her sleeping bag. "We're getting ready for bed, it's almost dark! Did you want to camp out with us?"  
  
Crystal nodded and spread out her bag too. She also laid out a special mat for Vulpix. It was fireproof.  
  
"Okay, girl, time for bed," Crystal said placing her fox on the mat and patting her on the head.   
  
Vulpix sprang up and ran in circles around the area, Crystal chasing after her.  
  
"Stop!" Crystal cried.  
  
After twenty minutes of chasing, they finally all settled down and went to sleep. As Crystal gazed up at the starry sky, she smiled. Her dream had started   
  
to come true. With practice, Vulpix would become a great Pokemon partner, and   
  
the two would become an unbeatable team.  
  
"And I've realized something," Crystal said to herself. "It's not just collecting and mastering every fire Pokemon, you have to put your hearts together, believe in each other, and work like a team."  
  
Crystal petted Vulpix.   
  
"That's what a fire master should know," Crystal whispered.  
  
The next day, Crystal, Vulpix, Risty, and Eevee started out on their way again.   
  
After lunch, they were walking along a sunny road into a city. Vulpix was behaving nicely.  
  
"I think she's really learning!" Crystal thought happily.  
  
"So, caught any other Pokemon?" Crystal asked Risty.  
  
"I caught a sleeping Kakuna on a tree. I'm hoping it'll evolve into a Beedrill soon," Risty added.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Crystal said looking at Eevee in Risty's arms.   
  
It looked like it was afraid of Vulpix.  
  
"You know what?" Crystal said. "I think that Eevee of yours is scared of Vulpix here."  
  
Risty looked down at Eevee.   
  
"No, it always looks like that," she said. "I think it's afraid of all Pokemon. But I'm going to fix that with a lot of good training."  
  
"That's the spirit," Crystal said starting down the road. "Vulpix and I are heading toward the Pokemon Center to spend the night. Want to come with us?"  
  
"Sure," Risty said following. "So, you caught an Ekans? That's pretty cool."  
  
"I caught a Zubat too!" Crystal said.  
  
"Really?" Risty said. "That's excellent!"   
  
"Yep," Crystal said tossing her Ekans' Poke Ball up in the air and catching it again. "They'll be really strong against water, and water is a fire Pokemon's weakness."  
  
Risty nodded.  
  
"Look!" Crystal said running up to the end of the path. "The Pokemon Center is only a few minutes away!"  
  
A Pokemon Center was where Pokemon trainers could spend the night and have their   
  
Pokemon checked by a Pokemon doctor.  
  
When they reached the Pokemon Center, Crystal and Risty gave their Pokemon to the doctor, Nurse Joy, for inspection.  
  
A few minutes later, she brought them back out.   
  
"All of your Pokemon are in fine condition," she said with a smile. "Now, there's a bedroom in the back that you to can stay in for the night."  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said.   
  
"You're the second people I've seen from Pallet town today," Nurse Joy said.   
  
"Was the other trainer Ash Ketchum?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Why yes, but he and his friends said they could make it to the next center   
  
before dark."  
  
"Figures," Crystal muttered. "Come on, Vulpix."  
  
Crystal walked over to the videophones in the corner and dialed her mom's number.  
  
"Hi mom!" she said cheerfully waving. "I caught two Pokemon!"  
  
"That's great honey!" she responded. "How's Vulpix?"  
  
Crystal raised her up and Vulpix waved into the camera.   
  
"Great!" Crystal said.  
  
"That's good," Her mom said. "She looks like she's already learned a lot."  
  
"She has," Crystal said patting her friend's head.  
  
"Well, I have to go, but call me soon!"  
  
"I will," Crystal promised. "Bye!"  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on girl, let's go take a rest," she said.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said and followed Crystal into the bedroom.  
  
That night, Vulpix snuggled up next to Crystal as it slept. Crystal stroked its fur.   
  
"Vulpix, I'm glad you're my Pokemon," Crystal murmured as they fell asleep. "And   
  
I know together, we can do anything."  
  
****  
  
End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 up soon! 


	4. 4 The Encounter with Houndour

The Encounter with Houndour  
  
NOTE: Sorry the chapter took so long to put up. I actually had written it long ago, but I didn't think anyone was reading it, so that's why I didn't bother posting.   
  
"But now you see people ARE reading it. So get posting Seto!"  
  
-_- Ok!  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Crystal and Vulpix started out early before Risty, or even Nurse Joy, were up.  
  
"If we're going to beat the Johto Gym Leaders, we're going to have to get more Pokemon, so today I propose we go deep in the forest and get a really tough one!" Crystal said as she walked out of the center.  
  
Vulpix trotted at her heels.  
  
"Vul!" she agreed.  
  
They walked through the forest until they had reached probably the darkest part.   
  
"Now all we have to do is wait, and I'm sure some cool Pokemon'll pop out," Crystal said confidently, sitting down on the grass.   
  
Vulpix curled up next to her and went back to sleep.   
  
"Okay," Crystal said petting her. "I'll keep a look out for the Pokemon and wake you up when I see one."  
  
Vulpix didn't seem to be paying attention. She was fast asleep.  
  
Crystal waited for a long time, but after a while, her eyelids drooped. Waiting was boring, and it seemed as though no Pokemon were going to walk by this area at all.  
  
Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes snapped Crystal awake.   
  
"Vulpix," she hissed shaking her awake. "Get up, there's a Pokemon!"  
  
Vulpix opened her eyes and stood up. She looked grumpy.   
  
The rustling in the bushes grew louder and suddenly, a large black dog-like Pokemon jumped out, growling.  
  
"What is that?" Crystal said pulling out the Pokedex.  
  
"Houndour, a dark Pokemon," It said.   
  
"I remember this one," Crystal said as the Houndour glared at Vulpix and her. "Houndour is a dark Pokemon, but it also has flame attacks. This would be a great addition to our fire Pokemon team!"  
  
"All right Vulpix, give it your best flamethrower!" Crystal commanded.   
  
Vulpix blinked sleepily.  
  
"Vulpix," Crystal said. "Remember what I said about teamwork?"  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said getting up quickly.  
  
Vulpix hopped out in front of the Houndour and shot a powerful flamethrower at it. But Houndour dove out of the way and blasted Vulpix with a flamethrower of it's own!  
  
Vulpix fell backwards into a tree.   
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "It's okay, you can take a break and I'll try one of the other guys."  
  
Vulpix scrambled to her feet. She wasn't going to give up so easily.  
  
"Fire Spin!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix opened her mouth, but nothing happened.  
  
"Vulpix? Have you forgotten how to use it?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix asked looking confused.  
  
"How could she have forgotten?" Crystal wondered.  
  
Houndour blew another flamethrower at her, but Vulpix was ready. She used her quick attack and ran so fast that Houndour couldn't see her.  
  
"All right Vulpix!" Crystal cheered. "It's getting confused!"  
  
But Crystal was wrong. Houndour wasn't even looking at Vulpix. Instead, it used its smog attack, covering everything in thick smog.  
  
Crystal coughed and Vulpix halted to a stop. Houndour ran up to her and tackled her, sending her flying backwards at Crystal.   
  
Vulpix hit a tree and fell to the ground. The smog cleared a bit and Crystal ran over to Vulpix.   
  
"Vulpix, are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said softly.  
  
Crystal picked Vulpix up and turned around, but the Houndour was already out of sight.  
  
Crystal sighed. "Come on Vulpix, Nurse Joy can fix you up," Crystal said carrying Vulpix out of the woods. "You tried your best."  
  
When they got back to the Pokemon Center, Risty and her Eevee had already left. It was almost noon.  
  
"So much for getting an early start," Crystal thought.  
  
While Nurse Joy treated Vulpix's cuts, Crystal told Nurse Joy about the Houndour.  
  
"Houndour are tough Pokemon to catch," Nurse Joy said. "They're fast, and have powerful flamethrower and smog attacks. They can even withstand some psychic attacks."  
  
"I know, that's how he threw Vulpix off," Crystal said. "But next time, we'll try something else."  
  
"I don't know," Nurse Joy said. "Maybe you should try catching easier Pokemon first before you try again with the Houndour. Good Pokemon masters know their limits, and the limits of their Pokemon too."  
  
Crystal nodded, even though Nurse Joy's words stung.  
  
"Yeah, one more thing," Crystal added, remembering Vulpix's fire spin. "Vulpix used a fire spin when a bunch of Tauros attacked us. I thought it was great she'd learned such an advanced attack so early, but today, she couldn't use it! It was like she forgot it."  
  
"You were in danger when those Tauros attack you," Nurse Joy said thoughtfully. "Maybe she used her strongest attack because her instinct told her you needed help. She might not really know how to use it."  
  
"Wow," Crystal said. "Vulpix used an attack just to help me. She really cares."  
  
Nurse Joy smiled.  
  
"Vulpix is all done," she said handing her back to Crystal. "Take good care of her now."  
  
"I will," Crystal said walking out of the center. "Bye!"  
  
Nurse Joy's words echoed in her head. "Good Pokemon masters know their limits, and the limits of their Pokemon too."  
  
"I want to be the greatest fire-Pokemon master in the world," Crystal said to Vulpix. "But to do that, I need to catch fire Pokemon. Houndour may have been too tough for you, but maybe we could try again some other time."  
  
Vulpix hissed, arching her back.  
  
Crystal stopped and looked down.   
  
"Vulpix," Crystal asked slowly. "You really want to try again against the Houndour? You remember how it threw you off with that smog attack. You think you're ready for this?"  
  
Vulpix nodded.  
  
Crystal smiled. "That's the kind of determination we need, Vulpix," Crystal said. "I'm sure we'll win!"  
  
As they walked deep in the forest, Crystal suddenly got an idea.   
  
"Vulpix," she said. "Would you mind if you tried first, and then we used the other Pokemon to help us out?"   
  
Vulpix nodded her head.   
  
"Vulpix," she agreed.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said. "Because I just got an idea that might beat the Houndour."  
  
When they reached the darkest part of the forest again, Crystal got called out, "Hey Houndour! We're here for a rematch!"  
  
A few tense minutes went by, but then the Houndour jumped out of a bush and tackled Vulpix. Vulpix sprang to her feet and blasted her flamethrower at the Houndour.  
  
Houndour was hit, but not beaten. He used his own flamethrower right back at Vulpix, but she dodged it.  
  
"Okay Vulpix, quick attack!" Crystal said.   
  
Vulpix started her quick attack, darting all around the Houndour. Just as Crystal had expected, Houndour used his smog attack, covering the area in a thick layer of smoke.  
  
"Okay Vulpix, come back!" Crystal called out.  
  
Vulpix followed Crystal's voice back to her side. Then, Crystal tossed a Poke Ball out.   
  
"Go, Zubat!" she called out.  
  
Zubat popped out of its Poke Ball.   
  
"Fly high Zubat!" she cried.   
  
Zubat flew high up until it was over the smoke that covered the area.   
  
"See, Zubat has no eyes so it uses supersonic waves to locate everything," Crystal said to herself. "It doesn't matter if Zubat can't see through the smoke, he can just use supersonic waves to find Houndour."  
  
"Supersonic on Houndour!" she cried.  
  
Zubat shot down his supersonic waves at Houndour, confusing it.  
  
"Now, use your wing attack to blow away that smoke!"   
  
Zubat followed her orders and blew the smog away.  
  
"Return!" Crystal said recalling Zubat to his Poke Ball.  
  
Houndour was staggering around, still confused by the sonic waves. But he still looked too strong to be caught.  
  
"Now Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Use your strongest flamethrower!"  
  
Vulpix jumped forward and hit Houndour with its very best flamethrower. Houndour fell over and Crystal threw a Poke Ball at it.  
  
After catching the Houndour in a flash of red light, the ball wiggled around on the forest floor before going still.  
  
Crystal picked up the ball and raised it up.   
  
"We did it Vulpix!" she cried, Vulpix hopping around next to her. "We caught that Houndour!"  
  
She sat down on the ground. "You, me, and Zubat," she said releasing Zubat.   
  
"Thanks a lot guys," she said as Zubat fluttered around Vulpix. "We did it, together!"  
  
Crystal recalled Zubat, and together, she, Vulpix, Zubat, Ekans, and now Houndour, headed towards the next Pokemon Center.  
  
That night, Crystal sat outside on a hill near the Pokemon center. She had all of her Pokemon checked out by the Nurse Joy of this Pokemon center. (Every Pokemon Center had a Nurse Joy)  
  
Now all of her Pokemon were out. Vulpix was chasing Ekans, Zubat was perched on her shoulder, and Houndour was sitting a few feet away from her.  
  
"Come on, Houndour," she called reaching out her hand. "Come over here."  
  
Houndour snarled and bared its teeth.  
  
Crystal withdrew her hand and sighed.   
  
"I guess Houndour is still soar about being caught," she told Vulpix. "Maybe you could talk to him, and explain about our goal. Tell him we're friends."  
  
Vulpix nodded and walked over to Houndour. She said a few things to him and he barked back at her. Then, Vulpix ran back to Crystal.   
  
"Vulpix?" she asked Houndour.  
  
Houndour hesitated, then walked over to Crystal slowly and sat down next to her. Crystal patted his head.   
  
"Good boy," she said. "We're some team, huh guys? And we're all ready to do our best against the gym leader. Tomorrow we'll get to the first Johto Gym, and we'll have to beat the gym leader in order to win a Zephyr badge."  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
Houndour howled, Zubat made a clicking noise, Vulpix nodded, and Ekans hissed.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Crystal giggled.   
  
She looked up into the starry sky, dreamily imagining herself in a big competition.  
  
********  
  
Chapter 5 up today also! Enjoy!   
  
"And don't forget to review so we know you're reading the story. -_-" 


	5. 5 The Battle at the Gym

"Battle at the Gym"  
  
NOTE: Forgive me if I've messed up any of the gym leaders' names. It's been a while since I've seen these episodes. ^_^;;  
  
"Yep. Enjoy everyone!"  
  
********  
  
The next day, Crystal and Vulpix arrived at the gym in Violet Town.   
  
"This is it girl, ready to try your hardest?" Crystal told Vulpix outside the gym.  
  
"Vulpix!" she replied nodding.  
  
"Good," Crystal said. "Let's go in."  
  
Crystal walked into the gym building.   
  
"Excuse me," she said to a tall teenager. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a Zephyr badge."  
  
"You're looking at him," he responded with a smile. "I'm Falker and I'd be happy to challenge you, but first I need to know who you are."  
  
"I'm Crystal, from Pallet Town."  
  
"A kid from Pallet was here yesterday," he said. "He beat me with his Charizard."  
  
"Ash?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Why yes," Falker said. "Well, you came to battle, so let's battle."  
  
He led her out to a battlefield. Falker stood on one end and she stood on the other.   
  
"This will be a three on three Pokemon match," he told her. "Ready?"  
  
Crystal swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Begin!" A referee shouted.  
  
"For my first Pokemon, I choose Hoot Hoot," Falker called tossing out a Poke Ball.   
  
A small owl-like Pokemon popped out.  
  
"Hoot Hoot," she murmured. "All right then, I choose Vulpix!"  
  
Vulpix ran onto the field. Hoot Hoot flew above her in circles.   
  
"Vulpix, flamethrower!" Crystal called out.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, hypnosis!" Falker called out.  
  
But Vulpix's flamethrower hit Hoot Hoot before it could launch its hypnosis.   
  
Hoot Hoot fell to the ground.   
  
"Vulpix, tackle!" she cried.  
  
Vulpix tackled Hoot Hoot and finished him off.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, return," Falker said, recalling his owl.  
  
"Way to go Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Great work!"  
  
Vulpix smiled.   
  
"This is great!" Crystal thought. "I never thought battling a gym leader would be so easy."  
  
"Go, Dodrio!"   
  
The Gym Leader threw out another Poke Ball, releasing a three-headed bird Pokemon.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Jump!"   
  
The Dodrio followed its master's commands and jumped out of the way of the flames and pounced on Vulpix, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Peck attack!" he called and the Dodrio began to peck Vulpix.  
  
"Vul!" she screeched, unable to break away.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix shot out a flamethrower, sending the Dodrio into the air. It landed on its feet a few yards away.   
  
"Tackle!" Falker called.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix darted out of the way, but the Dodrio was amazingly fast. It caught up to her in no time and tackled her to the ground.   
  
"Vul," Vulpix moaned as she tried to get back on her feet. "Pix."  
  
She collapsed on the field.   
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried running onto the field and carrying her back. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said weakly.   
  
"It's all right, you tried your best," Crystal said to her as she set her down on the ground near her backpack.  
  
Crystal pulled out another Poke ball.  
  
"Now I choose, Ekans!" Crystal cried releasing her Ekans.  
  
"Ekans, poison sting!" she called out.  
  
Ekans aimed its poison sting right at Dodrio, but it was too quick and darted out of the way.   
  
"It'll just dodge all of our attacks with its speed until Ekans gets tired!" Crystal cried. "Wait!"  
  
Crystal remembered the trick Ekans had played on Vulpix, and how it tracked her footsteps while underground.  
  
"Ekans, dive underground!" she called.  
  
Ekans dove into the ground. Dodrio stopped running and looked around. It had been running so fast it hadn't realized that Ekans had dove underground.  
  
Dodrio turned to its owner.   
  
"Dodrio! Look out!" he cried, but it was too late.  
  
Ekans popped up from under him and used his bind attack.   
  
"Poison bite!" Crystal cried.   
  
Ekans bit Dodrio, and in a minute, Dodrio was too dizzy to attack. It fell over on the ground.  
  
"Dodrio, return," Falker said calling it back in its Poke Ball. "You did a fine job."  
  
"Excellent work Ekans!" Crystal called out.  
  
"For my last Pokemon, I choose Pidgeot!" he called out tossing out his last Poke Ball.  
  
A huge Pidgeot popped out and flew high in the sky, where even Ekans strongest attacks couldn't get it.  
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried.  
  
Pidgeot dove down and grabbed Ekans. Then he tossed him across the arena. Ekans hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ekans, return!" Crystal cried returning Ekans to its Poke Ball before Pidgeot had a chance to hurt him any more.  
  
"I really have to make this next Pokemon count," Crystal muttered to herself. "So I'll choose, Houndour!"  
  
Houndour popped out of his Poke Ball.   
  
"Show them what your made of boy!" she called out encouragingly. "Smog attack!"  
  
Houndour covered the entire arena with his thick smog.   
  
"Pidgeot, whirlwind!" Falker called.  
  
Pidgeot used its whirlwind and blew the smog back at Houndour. Houndour fell over and coughed as it inhaled the smog.  
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried, realizing Pidgeot's strategy.   
  
Any attack Houndour made would be countered back at it with whirlwind, so using a flamethrower or smog would be senseless. It would only be blown back in its face.  
  
"There has to be a flaw," Crystal thought desperately. "But what?"  
  
"Wait!" she thought. "While Pidgeot's using it's whirlwind, it's back is vulnerable to a flamethrower!"  
  
"Houndour, smog!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Again?" Falker asked. "Fine then, Pidgeot, whirlwind!"  
  
Pidgeot started its whirlwind.   
  
"Houndour!" Crystal yelled. "Get behind it and flamethrower!"  
  
Houndour dove behind Pidgeot and used its strongest flamethrower. Pidgeot couldn't turn quick enough, so it got the full blast and was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Pidgeot!" Falker cried.   
  
"Finish it with tackle!" Crystal cried.  
  
Houndour raced forward and sent Pidgeot flying backwards into the wall.   
  
"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the match goes to the challenger," The referee called out.  
  
"Return," he said recalling his Pidgeot. "You were wonderful," he added to it.  
  
"We did it Houndour!" she cried running out onto the field and hugging Houndour around the neck.  
  
Vulpix ran out on the field too.   
  
"We all did it!" she said patting Vulpix as well. "We couldn't have won without everyone's help."  
  
"Crystal," Falker said.   
  
Crystal stood up and turned around.  
  
"You've earned this," he said holding out a shiny badge. "It's a Zephyr badge."  
  
"Thank you," Crystal said taking the badge.  
  
"You and your Pokemon are a great team," he said. "You've trained them really well."  
  
"Well, we all learn a thing or two from each other," Crystal said. "Right guys?"  
  
Vulpix and Houndour nodded happily.  
  
As Crystal left the building, she admired her new badge.   
  
********  
  
Chapter 6 will be up sometime soon, but don't forget the review!  
  
^_~ 


	6. 6 A Teamwork Rescue

"A Teamwork Rescue"  
  
The next day, Vulpix and Crystal headed off down the road to the next Johto Gym.   
  
"I've heard this Pokemon Gym Leader specializes in bug Pokemon, and everyone knows bugs are really weak to fire, so we'll have the obvious advantage," she told Vulpix and she trotted along at her heels.  
  
As they walked up the road, the saw a familiar figure in the distance.   
  
"Look!" Crystal said. "It's Risty and Eevee!"  
  
"Hey!" Risty called waving at them. "What's up?"  
  
"I won a Zephyr badge!" Crystal exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Me too!" Risty said. "My Kakuna evolved into a Bedrill, and I caught a Bulbasuar."  
  
"Cool," Crystal responded. "I caught a Houndour."  
  
"What's that?" Risty asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Crystal said reaching into her bag and pulling out Houndour's Poke Ball. "Go Houndour!"  
  
Houndour popped out of its Poke Ball. Eevee squealed and hid its face in Risty's shirt.  
  
Houndour cocked its head and looked up at Crystal. She patted its head.   
  
"It's okay boy," she said.  
  
"Your Houndour's cool," Risty said. "And it seems to get along great with Vulpix," she added Houndour and Vulpix said something to each other.  
  
"I wish I knew what they were saying," Crystal sighed. "But I can tell that they're both happy right now."  
  
"Yeah," Risty agreed.  
  
"Houndour, return!" Crystal said recalling Houndour to it's Poke Ball. "We're on our way to the next gym, how   
  
about you?"   
  
"Yeah," Risty said trying to set Eevee on the ground, but it kept trying to climb back up her arm. "Stop that!"  
  
Crystal and Vulpix looked at each other. It wasn't polite to say it out loud, but they both could see clearly that   
  
Risty's Eevee was a real wimp.  
  
"Have you been battling much with your Eevee?" Crystal asked.  
  
Risty sighed.   
  
"No," she said. "It's too wimpy to even attempt at battle. She wouldn't even go out on the field in my battle against   
  
the gym leader."  
  
"Well, you just have to toughen it up," Crystal said. "Let's have a battle right now, to get Eevee going."  
  
"I, guess," Risty said. "Ready Eevee?"  
  
Eevee shook her head.  
  
"Oh boy," Risty muttered.  
  
Crystal and Risty found an open field that they could use for battle.   
  
"We'll just do a one on one," Crystal explained. "I'll use Vulpix and you'll use Eevee."  
  
"Okay," Risty said uncertainly. "Go Eevee!"  
  
Eevee took baby steps out until she was a foot away from Risty.  
  
"Go on Vulpix!" Crystal said.   
  
Vulpix jumped out onto the field. Eevee squealed and ran back to Risty's side.  
  
"Don't worry Eevee," Crystal called out reassuringly. "Vulpix'll go easy on you, trust me."  
  
Risty pushed Eevee out onto the field.   
  
"Okay Vulpix, let them take the first move," Crystal told her.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix nodded.  
  
"Eevee, use quick attack," Risty said.  
  
Eevee just lay down on the field.  
  
"Oh!" Risty scowled. "Eevee, get up now and use a quick attack!"  
  
"Eee," Eevee squealed putting her paws over her head.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Risty cried.  
  
"Vulpix, mini tackle attack!" Crystal said.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix nodded running forward at full speed.  
  
She over to Eevee and knocked her over. Eevee squealed again and hid behind Risty.  
  
Vulpix used another tackle attack and accidentally knocked Eevee out.  
  
"Eevee!" Risty cried picking her up. "I'm sorry Crystal, I guess Eevee just isn't cut out to be a battling Pokemon."  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix asked turning to Crystal.  
  
"It's okay girl," she said letting Vulpix climb into her arms. "We tried our best."  
  
"I guess we'll catch up to you later, Crystal," Risty said sadly, walking away.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix walked through the forest along side a fast moving river.  
  
"I just wish we could've helped Risty and her Eevee out," Crystal said to Vulpix. "I'm sure Eevee's got some   
  
fighting spirit in her, somewhere."  
  
A heavy wind blew by and blew two Poke Balls out of Crystal's pocket and into the river.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried running up to the edge of the river as her Poke Balls were driven downstream by the fast   
  
moving current.  
  
"Those were the Poke Balls with Houndour and Ekans in it!" Crystal cried. "Come on girl, we have to get them   
  
back!" she called to Vulpix and the two began running as fast as they could along the river's edge.  
  
"Go, Zubat!" she cried releasing Zubat. "Fly ahead and see if you can find the balls!"  
  
Zubat clicked its acknowledgement and flew ahead.  
  
"We just have to get them back!" Crystal cried as she and Vulpix ran beside the river.  
  
Vulpix started to lag behind.   
  
"Vulpix, jump up into my arms!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix took a big leap and jumped into Crystal's arms.  
  
"Good girl!" Crystal cried.  
  
The continued to run along the river's edge for a few minutes, until Crystal was nearly out of breath.  
  
"Look!" Crystal cried to Vulpix. "There they are!"  
  
The two Poke Balls were near the mouth of the river, where it would empty down the waterfall!  
  
Crystal put Vulpix down and dove into the water.   
  
"Vulpix! Vul, vul!" Vulpix cried as she watched Crystal swim over to a rock near the edge.   
  
As the Poke Balls float by, Crystal grabbed them.   
  
"Gotcha!" she cried placing them on the rock to adjust her grip.  
  
Suddenly, Vulpix jumped into the water and swam over to Crystal.  
  
"Vulpix! What are you doing?" Crystal asked.  
  
She looked into Vulpix's eyes and understood.  
  
"You came out here to help me, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix nodded climbing up on the rock.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Suddenly, the rock they were clinging to broke away from the bottom of the river and starting to go downstream   
  
toward the waterfall!  
  
"Vulpix jump ashore!" Crystal cried giving her a boost.  
  
Vulpix soared through the air and landed on her feet on the edge.  
  
"Houndour, Ekans, go!" she cried tossing their Poke Balls ashore too as she was driven downstream.  
  
Houndour and Ekans popped out of their Poke Balls.  
  
Vulpix said something to Ekans and Houndour, and then Ekans slithered up a tree. He knocked a vine down near   
  
the edge of the waterfall.  
  
"Great!" Crystal cried grabbing onto it.  
  
Her feet dangled over the edge of the falls and her wet hands started to slip off the vine.  
  
"Help!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly, the current felt lighter. She turned around to see Zubat beating his wings furiously, driving the current   
  
back.  
  
"Great work, Zubat!" Crystal cried. "Houndour, Ekans, help pull the vines and reel me in!"   
  
Houndour and Ekans grabbed the vines and started to pull. Vulpix aimed her flamethrower at the current Zubat   
  
was driving back to slow it down even further.  
  
As Houndour and Ekans lured her in, the vine started to weaken, but luckily, they managed to pull Crystal in before it snapped.  
  
Zubat fluttered over and Houndour barked happily. Vulpix bounded over and jumped into her lap.  
  
"Thanks guys," she said breathlessly.  
  
Houndour looked into Crystal's eyes and barked something to her, and Crystal seemed to understand.   
  
"Of course we came after you. We're a team Houndour," she said. "Nobody gets left behind."  
  
Houndour licked her hand. Zubat fluttered down to her shoulder and Ekans propped himself up until he was her   
  
height.  
  
"That's right," she laughed. "We're a team!"  
  
As she stood up, Crystal realized something. She had helped her Pokemon, and her Pokemon had now helped her.   
  
"I used to think being a fire Pokemon master was all about training and capturing lots of fire Pokemon," Crystal said out loud. "But I was wrong. To be a fire Pokemon master means you have to know how to find the heart of a fire Pokemon, to bond with them and become friends."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix nodded.  
  
Houndour barked.  
  
"That's the way it is with all types of Pokemon," Crystal added turning to Ekans and Zubat.   
  
They nodded approvingly.   
  
"Well, come on guys," she said as they started off down the road again. "Let's go!"  
  
*******  
  
Next Chapter up tomorrow, hopefully. ^_~ Please review!!!  
  
"Thanks for reading!" 


	7. 7 Rocky and Graveler

"Rocky and Graveler"  
  
NOTES: The gym battle was too easy? *shrug* I don't know. I haven't watched his battle with Falker in a while.  
  
"Anyway, my brother's character makes the appearance in this chapter. And Crystal is my character, and Risty is my sister's."  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Crystal and Vulpix continued down the road to the next gym in Azelea town.   
  
"If we keep up the good pace, we'll be in Azelea town by tomorrow night!" Crystal told Vulpix as they walked side   
  
by side down the road.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
As they entered a small town, Crystal saw a Pokemon battle going on in a park between two Pokemon trainers.   
  
One trainer was tall and thin, with blonde hair and a red baseball hat on. The other was a little kid with brown hair.  
  
"Which Pokemon do you choose?" The tall boy asked.  
  
The little boy sent out a Caterpie, a small, green worm.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" The tall boy laughed. "A wimpy Caterpie is all you've got?"  
  
He tossed out a Poke ball.  
  
"Go, Graveler!" he yelled.  
  
A huge rock Pokemon popped out. It had two arms on either side of its rough, gray body, and it looked ready to   
  
battle.  
  
The little boy's Caterpie inched its way back to its trainer and climbed back in its Poke Ball.  
  
The tall boy laughed again as the little boy and his Caterpie ran away.  
  
"Another victory for Rocky and Graveler, right?" he said slapping the Graveler's back.  
  
"Graveler," he agreed.   
  
Crystal ran up to the boy.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked. "Are you a Pokemon trainer too?"  
  
"Huh?" The boy asked looking up. "Are you telling me you're a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
"Yeah!" Crystal said. "Are you?"  
  
"The best there is," he said. "I'm Rocky, the rock Pokemon trainer."  
  
"Your Graveler looks awesome!" Crystal commented.   
  
"Yeah, too bad your Wimpix down there isn't," Rocky said pointing at Vulpix.  
  
"WIMPIX!" Crystal cried. "Vulpix is great, and she's at a very high level."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rocky asked. "What level is that?"   
  
"Well," Crystal stammered. "I'm not sure, but she's real tough, and I'll prove it to you in a Pokemon battle!"  
  
"You challenge me?" Rocky asked. "Fine then, but I almost hate to accept. I kind of think your Vulpix is cute. Too   
  
bad Graveler's going to beat it up."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Crystal declared. "You won't think we're so cute after we beat you and your Graveler."  
  
"Not a chance," Rocky said calmly.   
  
She walked to the other side of the park field.   
  
"We'll do one on one, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he said. "I choose Graveler."  
  
"Go Vulpix!" she cried and Vulpix hopped out into the middle of the field in front of Graveler.  
  
"Tackle!" Rocky cried and Graveler tried to tackle Vulpix.  
  
"Dodge!" Crystal called.  
  
Vulpix skid out of the way and Graveler slammed himself in the dirt.  
  
Crystal really wanted to show off Vulpix's strength to Rocky.  
  
"Fire spin!" Crystal called, naming Vulpix's toughest attack.   
  
"I hope she can do this," Crystal thought to herself. "Wait, I know she can! I have to believe she's ready for this."  
  
Vulpix opened her mouth and spinning flames erupted from her mouth and surrounded Graveler.   
  
"You did it!" Crystal cried jumping up and down. "I knew you could!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried.  
  
Rocky looked shocked.   
  
"Oh no!" he cried. "Fire spin?"  
  
Graveler ran around, trying to get the flames off of his back. Vulpix hopped back to Crystal's side.  
  
"Go, Totodile!" Rocky cried throwing out another Poke Ball.  
  
A Totodile, a small, blue, Pokemon that looked like a crocodile except that it walked on two legs, popped out and   
  
squirted Graveler with a stream of cold water and the flames died down.  
  
Graveler screamed. Rock Pokemon hate water.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot!" Rocky cried. "No! Totodile stop!"  
  
"Return!" he shouted, recalling both his sizzling Graveler and his Totodile.  
  
"Rocky acts tough, but he isn't as experienced as he claims," Crystal thought. "Even I, a fire trainer, know rock   
  
Pokemon hate water."  
  
"So, looks like my 'wimpy' Vulpix isn't so wimpy, huh?" Crystal said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rocky said, slumping and walking away.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you in the Johto League," Crystal called after him.  
  
Rocky turned around.  
  
"Maybe you will, and then, you and your Vulpix over there should really worry," Rocky told her with a grin.  
  
"Or maybe you and Graveler should worry," Crystal added.  
  
"Whatever kid," Rocky said turning around. "Nice Vulpix," he added.  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal called after him.  
  
"Maybe we'll see him again someday," she added to Vulpix.  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed as they started off down the road again.  
  
"And then we'll be even better!" Crystal declared.  
  
******  
  
Next Chapter up today as well! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But Rocky will come back into play later on. ^_~  
  
But please review!" 


	8. 8 Rainy Days

Rainy Days  
  
As Crystal and Vulpix continued down the road to the next Johto Gym, they spotted some familiar people up   
  
ahead.  
  
"Hey, look!" she told Vulpix pointing up the road. "It's Ash and his friends."  
  
"Hey!" she called out to them.  
  
They turned around to see her running up to them.  
  
"Hi, Crystal," Misty said cheerfully. "Have you caught many Pokemon?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Crystal said releasing all her Pokemon.  
  
"Wow!" Brock said looking at Houndour. "You caught a Houndour, how?"  
  
"With a little teamwork," she said winking at Zubat and Vulpix.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Nice," Ash said. "Brock has a Zubat, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and a Vulpix," he said releasing them.  
  
His Zubat and Crystal's Zubat fluttered around and his Vulpix looked at hers.  
  
"Vul?" Crystal's Vulpix said cocking its head.  
  
"Vulpix," The other Vulpix said.  
  
"Return," Brock said recalling his Pokemon. "Well, we're on our way to Azelea town, how about you?"  
  
"Yep," Crystal said recalling her Pokemon. "I got a Zephyr badge a few days ago."  
  
"Cool," Misty said as they started down the road. "Have you seen much of that other trainer, the one with the   
  
Eevee?"  
  
"She's…been around," Crystal said, deciding not to mention Eevee's little problem. "She won a Zephyr badge   
  
too."  
  
"That's good," Misty said.   
  
"Hey," Crystal said cheerfully, turning to Ash. "How about we have a battle now?"  
  
"You're on!" Ash said. "One on one, okay?"  
  
Crystal nodded, eager to show off her skills.  
  
"I choose Vulpix!" she cried and Vulpix jumped forward, ready for battle.  
  
"I choose, Charizard!" Ash cried.  
  
Charizard popped out of his Poke Ball. He was huge! He was at least 10 times Vulpix's size. He was a large orange   
  
dragon with green wings and a burning tail.  
  
"Ash!" Misty screeched.  
  
"Charizard," Crystal exclaimed. "One of the most powerful fire Pokemon there is."  
  
Since her dream was to become a great fire Pokemon trainer, she was impressed by the immense size of the   
  
Pokemon.  
  
"I remember hearing stories of the Charizard," Crystal thought to herself, remembering the times when all she   
  
could think about was becoming a fire Pokemon master. "His fire spin and other abilities make him one of the most   
  
powerful Pokemon in existence."  
  
"Flamethrower!" Ash cried.  
  
"What?" Crystal said snapping back to the battle.  
  
Charizard used its flamethrower and blasted Vulpix back at Crystal.   
  
"Oh," Crystal cried picking Vulpix up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded.  
  
"Return!" Ash said recalling his Charizard. "Nice try."  
  
Crystal sighed and took a turn into the forest.   
  
"You guys go on ahead, Vulpix and I want to take a little walk in the forest," she told the others.  
  
"Okay," Brock said. "Maybe we'll see you in Azelea town."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," she called after them.  
  
"That Ash! I can't believe he beat me!" Crystal sighed.  
  
"Maybe we can catch another Pokemon today," she told Vulpix as they strolled through the thick woods. "I mean,   
  
we haven't caught anything since Houndour."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix said.  
  
"Besides," she muttered. "I need to toughen up if I ever want to beat Ash's Charizard!"  
  
But before long the skies darkened and thunder cracked overhead. Vulpix jumped into Crystal's arms as a drizzle   
  
began to come down.  
  
"Great," Crystal muttered as she and Vulpix started to turn around. "There go our plans, and it'll take us fifteen   
  
minutes just to find the road again!"  
  
She hurried through the shower of rain as lightning struck overhead.   
  
"Go, Zubat!" she called releasing Zubat. "Fly ahead and see how far it is to the next Pokemon center!"  
  
Zubat flew away, fighting the rain as it began to pour down faster. Crystal ran faster through the forest, but soon   
  
realized she was all turned around.   
  
"Which way did we come from?" she muttered to herself. "Great! I can't win in Pokemon battles and now I'm lost!   
  
What a lousy trainer I am."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried looking up.  
  
Crystal looked up and saw Zubat up in the sky. He flew down to her and said something to Vulpix. Vulpix leapt   
  
out of her arms and started following Zubat.  
  
"Wait!" Crystal called out chasing Vulpix. "Where are you two going?"  
  
She followed after them through the pounding rain, out into a meadow, where dozens of orange Pokemon were   
  
huddled together holding leaves over the flames on their tails or trying to get under the small bushes in the   
  
meadow.  
  
"They look like little Charizards," Crystal thought. "But what are they again?"  
  
"Charmanders!" she cried, remembering their names. "About twenty of them! They hate rain, and if the flame on   
  
their tail ever goes out, they'll die!"  
  
"Zubat! Fly and find a cave or hollow tree these guys can stay in!" she called out to him.  
  
Zubat clicked a reply and flew away.  
  
Crystal ran over to Vulpix and the Charmanders, but as soon as they saw her, the frightened Charmanders   
  
scattered.  
  
"Stop!" Crystal cried. "Vulpix, keep them together! Talk to them!"  
  
Vulpix shot up a flamethrower into the sky. The Charmanders stopped and looked at her.   
  
"Vul! Vul, vul, vulpix!" she cried.  
  
The Charmanders simply scattered.  
  
"Please!" Crystal cried waving her arms. "We're here to help you! Don't be afraid! Just listen to Vulpix, she'll lead   
  
you to safety!"  
  
The Charmanders saw the look in Crystal's eye and began to follow Vulpix, covering their tails as she lead them   
  
into the woods. Crystal followed behind them.  
  
The rain wasn't as heavy in the woods as it was in the meadow, but the Charmanders still needed somewhere dryer   
  
to stay in.  
  
Zubat fluttered down to her shoulder. He pointed right and clicked a message.  
  
"Vulpix, lead them right!" she called out.  
  
Vulpix lead the Charmanders right and they continued on their way to the cave Zubat had found. Thunder struck,   
  
and the terrified Charmanders scattered again.   
  
"Vul, vulpix!" Vulpix cried but her cries were drowned out by the thunder and beating rain.  
  
"Go, Houndour!" Crystal shouted and Houndour popped out. "Houndour, help Vulpix lead these Charmanders to safety!"  
  
Houndour barked a message to the Charmanders and they followed him and Vulpix through the woods.  
  
The flames on their tails were getting dimmer and dimmer.   
  
"Faster guys!" she cried.  
  
They picked up the pace, and soon found themselves at the cave Zubat had pointed out.   
  
"Get in!" she cried to her friends and the Charmanders as they quickly hurried into the cave.  
  
Even though the sky was dark, the cave was bright because of the Charmanders tails.  
  
"Keep them warm guys," Crystal told Houndour and Vulpix as she counted the Charmanders.  
  
"Oh no," she cried. "Only nineteen! There were twenty in the meadow!"  
  
Houndour's ears perked up. He barked at Crystal and then ran out of the cave and into the rain.   
  
"Be careful, Houndour!" she called after him as she watched her brave Pokemon run off into the pouring rain.   
  
The other Charmanders' tails seemed to be brightening and Vulpix blew a flamethrower on a bunch of dry leaves   
  
to start a warm little fire.  
  
The Charmanders huddled around the fire.  
  
Crystal watched the outside of the cave, hoping Houndour would return with the missing Charmander.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix asked nuzzling up against her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried," she answered. "You did a good job taking care of those Charmanders."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried jumping up and running to the cave opening.   
  
"It's Houndour and the Charmander!" Crystal cried.  
  
Houndour walked in the cave, dripping wet, and put the stray Charmander on the ground.   
  
The leaf that had covered its tail had a hole burnt through it, meaning that the tail had gotten its flame pretty wet.  
  
The tail's flame was very low.   
  
"Good work, Houndour," Crystal told him picking up the Charmander and bringing it over to the fire.  
  
Vulpix blew a little flamethrower at its tail, to improve the flame.  
  
The other Charmanders had gone to sleep, and Houndour paced back and forth around them, watching them.   
  
Zubat had returned to its Poke ball and Vulpix nudged Crystal.   
  
"Vul?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Charmander can sleep next to you," Crystal answered. "That'll help keep it warm through the night."  
  
Crystal laid the Charmander next to Vulpix, who curled up and went to sleep. Then she laid out her sleeping bag   
  
and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, the rain had stopped and the Charmanders were wide-awake, their tails glowing brightly.   
  
The Charmander sleeping next to Vulpix looked better too. Its tail was getting brighter and stronger every second.   
  
Houndour looked pretty tired.   
  
"Return Houndour," she said recalling him to his Poke Ball. "You did a wonderful job."  
  
Vulpix hopped up on Crystals backpack as Crystal lead the Charmanders outside.   
  
"The rain's gone now so you'll be safe now," she told them as the waved good-bye. "And remember this cave the   
  
next time it rains!"  
  
"Char?"   
  
Crystal turned around to see the lost Charmander from the night before.   
  
"You can go back with your friends now," she told him happily. "The rain's gone."  
  
Charmander shook his head and pointed at Crystal and Vulpix, then himself.  
  
"Charmander!" he said.   
  
"You want to come with us?" she asked.  
  
"Char, char!" he said hopping up and down.  
  
"Great! Another fire-Pokemon for our team!" she said catching Charmander in a Poke Ball. "Gotcha!" she said as   
  
he was caught in the flash of red light from the Poke ball.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
As she and Vulpix continued on their way back to the road Crystal was very happy.  
  
Not only had she helped a whole colony of Charmanders, she had gotten a new teammate, partner, and friend, who would help her and her team of Pokemon in the Johto League.  
  
*******  
  
Next Chapter up Friday!  
  
"Please Review for now!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Battle in Azelea Town

Battle in Azelea Town  
  
NOTES: Decided to put up Chapter 9 and 10 today as well. I'm trying to make the battles more challenging, so I hope this one doesn't still seem too easy.  
  
"Let her know if you think they are, though." ^_~   
  
Yeah, please do! And enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
As Crystal and Vulpix walked down the road the next day, they noticed a small town up ahead.   
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried running up the path to get a better view. "It's Azelea Town, our next Johto Gym!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
They hurried into the town and to the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Nurse Joy," she said to the nurse when they arrived. "Can I have you inspect my Pokemon before I go to the   
  
gym?"  
  
"Sure!" Nurse Joy said taking Vulpix and the Poke Balls into the back room.  
  
A few minutes later, she returned with three of the Poke Balls and Vulpix.   
  
"Your other Pokemon checked out fine," she said returning them to her. "Though your Houndour seems tired. Also, your Charmander seems weak, and I thought it would be best if I kept it here for a day."  
  
"Sure," Crystal replied taking her Poke Balls back and allowing Vulpix to climb back on her backpack. "I guess   
  
I'm on my way to the gym now."  
  
"Good luck!" Nurse Joy called after her.  
  
Crystal confidently walked to the gym, Vulpix at her side.   
  
"Ready Vulpix," she said as they prepared to enter the gym. "This is it, this is where we'll get our second badge."  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed with a nod.  
  
"That is…" she added to herself. "If I can do it. Maybe the last gym battle and the match with Rocky were just flukes."  
  
She heaved a sigh and entered the gym. As they entered, they found a huge forest inside!   
  
"Whoa," Crystal said admiring the cleverly designed forest. "This must be where the gym leader keeps all the bug   
  
Pokemon."  
  
"Welcome," said a voice coming from the bushes.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix turned around to see a boy with purple hair walking towards her.  
  
"I'm Bugzy, the gym leader of the Azelea gym," he said. "Are you here for a battle?"  
  
"Yes I am," Crystal said eagerly.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Well then," Bugzy said pulling the bushes aside. "The battle arena is right this way."  
  
Crystal followed through the bushes out onto the battlefield. Bugzy took his spot on one end, and she took her spot   
  
on the other end.  
  
"We'll each use three Pokemon, okay?" he called out.  
  
"Okay!" she called back.  
  
Bugzy tossed out a Poke Ball.   
  
"Go Spinirak!" he shouted and a large, green, spider-like Pokemon popped out.  
  
"As you can see," he told her. "I'm a bug Pokemon trainer."  
  
She nodded.   
  
"And it just so happens," she told him. "I'm a fire Pokemon trainer!"  
  
"Go Vulpix!" she cried and Vulpix leapt out onto the field. "Flamethrower!"  
  
Vulpix's flamethrower hit Spinirak and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"Spinirak!" he cried.   
  
"Tackle!" she called out and Vulpix ran forward and tackled Spinirak.  
  
The spider flew through the air and landed next to Bugzy.  
  
"Use spit-string!" Bugzy ordered, and it launched a powerful beam of white threads at Vulpix, ensnaring her in it.  
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried, looking worried. "Eh…try another flame attack!"  
  
Vulpix wrestled around in the web as Spinarak tackled her.  
  
She's just getting more caught up! Crystal thought nervously. Do something Vulpix! Follow my commands!  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal yelled.  
  
Vulpix opened her mouth and burnt the web around her, causing it to loosen its hold on her.  
  
"Now attack!" she cried, and Vulpix tackled Spinarak to the ground once more.  
  
"Return," Bugzy said recalling it.  
  
"This'll be a tough match," Bugzy said. "So I better use a tough Pokemon!"  
  
He threw out another Poke Ball and a Metapod popped out.  
  
"A Metapod!" Crystal exclaimed.  
  
'Why would he use that? Metapod may be tough, but what attacks could it possibly have?'  
  
"Tackle!" he cried and Metapod slammed down on top of Vulpix.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried as Vulpix staggered to her feet. "Use flamethrower!"  
  
"Dodge it, Metapod!"   
  
Metapod jumped out of the way of the flames and tackled Vulpix again.  
  
Vulpix got to her feet and used her quick attack.  
  
"Good girl," Crystal shouted. "Now use your tackle!"  
  
Vulpix tackled Metapod to the ground and before it could react, sent a flamethrower right toward it.  
  
"Return," Bugzy said recalling his Metapod.  
  
'This is too easy,' Crystal thought. 'I know bugs are weak to fire, but Vulpix has already taken out two of his   
  
three!'  
  
She looked out at Vulpix, who looked as though one more hit and she'd fall. Crystal felt a pang of guilt. Maybe I should re-call her, Crystal thought to herself. I don't want her to get hurt…  
  
"For my last Pokemon," he said tossing out his final Poke Ball. "I choose Syther!"  
  
A huge mantis Pokemon popped out with huge blades on either arm.  
  
"Slash!" he cried and Syther hit Vulpix hard with one of his blades.  
  
Vulpix fell backwards and collapsed on the field. Crystal rushed to her friend's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked carrying her back to her side of the field.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix responded with a nod.  
  
"Alright!" Crystal said. "I choose, Houndour!"  
  
Houndour popped out of his Poke Ball, but he didn't look very awake.   
  
"Houndour, I know you're tired, but I need your help," Crystal explained. "Do you think you could battle Syther?"  
  
Houndour barked, and snapped awake.   
  
"Great!" Crystal cried. "Thanks boy."  
  
"Flamethrower!" she cried and bursts of flames flew from Houndour's mouth and right toward Syther.  
  
"Syther! Swords dance!" he cried.  
  
Syther spun around and around, blowing wind, and all of Houndour's flames right back at him!  
  
Houndour topped over as the flames hit him.  
  
"Houndour!" she cried. "It's okay, you can take a break."  
  
Houndour got to his feet and shook his head. Houndour was too determined not to let Crystal down to give up, no   
  
matter how tired he was.  
  
"All right Houndour, I hope you know what you're doing!" Crystal cried. "Use smog!"  
  
Houndour used his smog attack to cover the field in a layer of thick fog.  
  
"Now use your tackle!" she cried.  
  
Houndour lunged at Syther, but he started his swords dance again, blowing the smog and Houndour away.  
  
Houndour hit the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Houndour!" Crystal cried, worried. "Return!" she said, recalling him.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said sadly looking up at Crystal.  
  
That was two Pokemon down!  
  
"Your Houndour was brave," Bugzy said. "But Syther and I found the perfect way to fend off fire Pokemon."  
  
"This Syther is tough," she said to Vulpix. "He's already taken down two of my toughest Pokemon! I need a   
  
different strategy, something that'll take him by surprise!"  
  
"Go Ekans!" she cried releasing Ekans from his Poke Ball.  
  
"You know what to do!" she said.  
  
Ekans nodded and dove underground.   
  
"Sy," Syther said studying the ground. "Ther?"  
  
Ekans popped back up under Syther and bit his ankle.  
  
"Syther!" Bugzy cried as Syther staggered around.  
  
"Now Ekans!" Crystal cried. "Use poison sting attack!"  
  
Ekans hit Syther with his poison stings and Syther toppled over.  
  
"Syther!" Bugzy cried again. "Return."  
  
He recalled Syther to its Poke ball.  
  
"You did a great job," he told Syther. "You deserve a long rest."  
  
"We did it!" Crystal cried jumping up and down.  
  
Vulpix hopped up and down next to her as Ekans slithered back to her.  
  
"You were great Ekans!" Crystal said patting its head. "You knew exactly what to do!"  
  
"Ekansss," Ekans hissed happily.   
  
"And you were wonderful too Vulpix," Crystal said patting Vulpix. "You took down two of his Pokemon all by   
  
yourself!"  
  
She returned Ekans to its Poke ball.   
  
"And so was Houndour," she said lifting up his Poke ball. "He fought on, even though he was tired."  
  
"That was an awesome match," Bugzy said to Crystal as he walked up to her. "You're a great fire Pokemon trainer   
  
and your Pokemon are great too."  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"And you've won a new Johto Badge!" Bugzy said handing her a little badge shaped like a ladybug.  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said again and waved good-bye as she and Vulpix walked out of the gym and back to the   
  
Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy!" Crystal said cheerfully as she set Houndour's Poke ball on the counter.  
  
"Hi there," Nurse Joy responded looking up from her computer. "How did your gym battle go?"  
  
"Great!" Crystal said holding up her new badge. "I won!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Nurse Joy said. "Your Charmander is ready now," she added handing her the Poke ball with   
  
Charmander in it.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said taking it and then holding out Houndour's Poke ball. "But could you check out my   
  
Houndour, he got beaten up in his battle with Syther."  
  
"Sure," Nurse Joy said taking it. "There's bedrooms in the back," she added.  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said walking into the back bedroom and sprawling out on the bed.  
  
Vulpix hopped up next to her and curled up. Crystal petted her.  
  
"Well Vulpix," she said. "That was another step on our Johto journey. Tomorrow, we'll start out for Goldenrod   
  
City!"  
  
-"Vulpix!"-  
  
*******  
  
Next Chapter coming soon! 


	10. Pichu's Problem

Pichu's Problem  
  
The next morning, Crystal got Houndour back and then started back out on the road with Vulpix.  
  
"I wonder if Ash and Risty have won another badge yet," Crystal wondered out loud to Vulpix.  
  
"Vul Vulpix," Vulpix said.  
  
The road went through a forest again, but at least the path was still there.  
  
"Goldenrod city is a few days walk from here, but if we keep up the pace, we might get there by tomorrow   
  
evening," Crystal told Vulpix.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Chu, chu!"   
  
Crystal and Vulpix stopped. There was a rustling in the trees above and some type of Pokemon was up   
  
there!  
  
"What could that be?" Crystal asked.  
  
Suddenly, a thunder-bolt of some sort flew out of the tree and missed Vulpix by a few inches.  
  
"What the…" Crystal started but was cut off by a small, yellow Pokemon that fell out of the tree.   
  
It hit the ground a few feet from Crystal. Vulpix ran over to investigate and Crystal pulled out her   
  
Pokedex.  
  
"Pichu, the electric mouse Pokemon," It said. "The pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Cannot use electric   
  
attacks without shocking itself due to lack of experience with storing electricity."  
  
"So this is what Pikachu evolves from," Crystal said walking over to the little Pokemon.  
  
It had big ears and cute eyes.   
  
"Pichu?" It said.  
  
"Well hi there," Crystal said gently. "What happened?"  
  
"Pi, pi, chu chu chu, pichu!" Pichu exclaimed to Vulpix making arm motions to match his words.  
  
"I…see…" Crystal said uncertaintly, looking at Vulpix.  
  
"Uh…Vulpix? What did he say?" she asked.  
  
Vulpix made a few battle motions.  
  
"He wants to battle? But Pichu's can't use electric attacks without shocking themselves."  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu cried.  
  
He jumped forward and thunder-shocked an apple off a tree.   
  
"Pichu!" he said turning around proudly.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cheered.  
  
"Good job," Crystal commented patting the little Pichu's head. "You must have worked really hard to   
  
learn how to do that!"  
  
"Chu," Pichu agreed.   
  
"But, why do you want to battle?" Crystal asked.  
  
Pichu pointed up in the trees at a bunch of other Pichu's playing on the branches.  
  
"You want to impress them?" Crystal guessed.   
  
"Pichu!" Pichu said nodding.  
  
"Well, you could battle Vulpix," Crystal said pointing to Vulpix.  
  
Pichu shook its head and said something to Vulpix.   
  
Vulpix pointed to Pichu, and then motioned something that put into words could mean bigger.  
  
"A big Pichu?" Crystal asked. "Oh! A Pikachu!"  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu cried.  
  
"Well, you could follow us until we find Ash," Crystal said. "He has a Pikachu, but he's awful tough."  
  
"Pi pi chu," Pichu said confidently.  
  
"Okay then, let's go find Ash!" Crystal said as she, Vulpix, and Pichu started off down the road.  
  
A few hours later, they reached a little village where several trainers were talking, and luckily, one of   
  
them was Ash.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Crystal cried running up to him with Vulpix and Pichu on her tail.  
  
"Hey, Crystal, did you beat the gym leader in Azelea town?" he asked turning around.  
  
Pikachu was on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah I did," Crystal said. "But right now, this Pichu here wants to battle your Pikachu."  
  
Ash looked down at the mini-Pokemon at her heals.   
  
"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "Pichu can't even use its attack without shocking itself."  
  
Pichu shocked Ash with its thunder.  
  
"Or then again," Ash said all burnt up looking. "Maybe it can use its attack properly."  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu declared.  
  
"Pi pika!" Pikachu exclaimed jumping forward to defend Ash, sparks flying from its red cheeks.  
  
"Pichu," Pichu growled menacingly.  
  
"Pika," Pikachu responded.  
  
"Alright," Ash said standing up and straightening his hat. "If it's a battle this Pichu wants, it's a battle   
  
it'll get."  
  
"Okay!" Crystal said.  
  
"Vul vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
Pikachu and Ash walked to one end of the field and Pichu, Crystal, and Vulpix walked to the other.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Ash cried and Pikachu jumped out on the field.  
  
"Go Pichu!" Crystal cried, coaching Pichu, even though he wasn't her Pokemon, but Pichu didn't mind.  
  
Pichu's friends all were watching up in the trees, and he was determined to impress them.  
  
"Thunder-shock!" Crystal cried.  
  
Pichu thunder-shocked Pikachu with all his might, but Pikachu dodged it.  
  
"Thunder-shock!" Ash cried and Pikachu thunder-shocked Pichu!  
  
Pichu toppled over with the strength of the jolt, but refused to give up. It stood back up and thunder-bolted   
  
Pikachu, and hit!  
  
"Good job!" Crystal cried.  
  
Pikachu stood back up again and hit Pichu with his tail. Pichu flew in the air and Pikachu thunder-  
  
shocked him one last time to finish him off.  
  
"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash cried giving Pikachu a hug.  
  
"Pichu!" Crystal cried running over to it, feeling foolish now, for allowing it to have challenged a large and more experienced Pokemon such as Pikachu. "Are you okay?"  
  
Pichu got up. It looked okay, but Crystal could tell that its pride was hurt. His Pichu friends up in the tree   
  
were laughing at him, and he'd failed at his mission.  
  
"It's okay, Pichu," Crystal said. "Vulpix can't beat Ash's Charizard," she offered, trying to point out her own flaws.  
  
"Pichu," Pichu said sadly looking down.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed.  
  
'I wonder what they're saying,' Crystal thought. 'But I'll bet Vulpix is trying to make Pichu feel better.'  
  
Crystal sighed. There wasn't any good in moping around about the loss. That wouldn't changed anything.  
  
"Let's go guys," Crystal said standing up. "We've got to keep going, or we'll never reach Goldenrod   
  
City!"  
  
Vulpix hopped up and ran up to Crystal.   
  
"Your welcome to come along with us for a while, Pichu," Crystal said.  
  
"Pi chu," Pichu said sadly following her.  
  
They continued down the road, past lots of trainers and Pokemon battles.  
  
"You know what?" Crystal said. "Let's battle someone else, okay Vulpix? I'm sure we can beat some of   
  
these guys."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded and they hurried off to find a trainer to challenge.  
  
*******  
  
Please Review! 


	11. 11 A Shocking Battle

A Shocking Battle  
  
Notes: Battles STILL too easy? Sorry.   
  
"-_- She's not the best at writing Pokemon battles."  
  
And yes, Crystal doesn't have a lot of fire Pokemon yet, but that's part of the story. She's got to work at it. And she never caught Pichu, he's just following her around. More about him in this chapter.  
  
*********  
  
"There's a trainer!" Crystal cried as she ran ahead, Pichu and Vulpix following her.  
  
"Hey," she said stopping in front of a boy with blonde hair, catching her breath. "Would you like to have a   
  
Pokemon battle?"  
  
"I sure would!" he cried. "I'm Kevin, and you are?"  
  
"Crystal," she answered.   
  
"I've got four Pokemon, so how about four on four?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Crystal said with a smile.  
  
They took their places on opposite ends of a field, and prepared for battle.  
  
"Do you specify in any particular type?" Crystal asked, petting Vulpix.  
  
"Nope," Kevin responded. "I'm just your basic trainer."  
  
"Okay, let's start then!" Crystal said. "I'll start with Charmander!"  
  
She threw out Charmander's Poke ball and he popped out.  
  
"Char?" he asked.  
  
"Are you strong enough to fight a battle?" she asked.  
  
"Char! Charmander!" he exclaimed, his tail burning brightly.  
  
"Cute," Kevin said. "I choose, Totodile!"   
  
He tossed out a Poke ball and a Totodile popped out.  
  
"Water gun!" he cried and Totodile sprayed out a stream of water.  
  
"Dodge it!" she cried and Charmander ran out of the way just in time.  
  
"Flamethrower!" she cried.  
  
"Water gun!" Kevin cried.  
  
"Now we'll see who is stronger,' Crystal though. 'Charmander's flamethrower will either turn the water to steam,   
  
or his water will keep coming because he's stronger."  
  
Totodile's water gun and Charmander's flamethrower hit in midair. Steam rose up making it difficult to see what   
  
was going on.  
  
The steam lifted, but it looked like the water was stronger! Charmander was running around in circles to get away   
  
from the water.  
  
"Return!" she cried recalling him. "You just need more practice," she assured him through the Poke ball.  
  
"Go, Vulpix!" Crystal cried and Vulpix jumped into the battle, leaving Pichu by himself.  
  
"Flamethrower!" she cried.   
  
"Water gun!" Kevin cried, hoping the water could fend off the flames again.  
  
But Vulpix, having been trained more and having a stronger flamethrower to begin with, overcame the water and hit Totodile with full force.  
  
Totodile fell backwards and Vulpix finished him off with a tackle.  
  
"Return," Kevin cried. "You were very good," he added to him.  
  
"I'll choose, Persian!" he cried releasing a cat-like Pokemon.  
  
"Persian, the classy-cat Pokemon," The Pokedex said as Crystal held it up. "Its fur is quite nice, though it has been   
  
known to have a fickle personality."  
  
"Hmm," Crystal said. "Nice Persian, but Vulpix can still take it on!"  
  
"Flamethrower!" she called out.  
  
"Quick attack!" Kevin countered and Persian took off in a blaze of white.   
  
Vulpix looked confused. Persian was a white blur all around her, and a flamethrower would be useless.  
  
Suddenly, Persian stopped running and tackled Vulpix to the floor.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried.   
  
"Finish it with scratch!" he cried and Persian gave Vulpix a good scratch attack.  
  
Crystal hurried over to Vulpix and picked her up.   
  
"You tried your best Vulpix," she said as she carried her back to where Pichu was.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu cried.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said weakly as Crystal set her down.  
  
"I choose next, Houndour!" she cried and Houndour popped out.  
  
"You should be really motivated to win this one boy," Crystal told him. "Go chase that cat up a tree!"  
  
Houndour barked and sent a flamethrower Persian's way. Persian ran out of the way.  
  
"Smog!" Crystal cried.  
  
Houndour covered the area with his thick smog.   
  
Persian looked around, confused and coughing on the smog.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried and the flames knocked Persian down.  
  
"Persian!" Kevin cried.   
  
"Now finish it with tackle attack!" she cried.  
  
Houndour tackled Persian across the field and Kevin returned it to its Poke ball.  
  
"That was excellent," Kevin complemented Crystal. "That Houndour is real cool."  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal called out. "Your Persian was cool too."  
  
"Okay, next up is Butterfree!" he called out releasing his little butterfly.  
  
"That was a mistake," Crystal thought. "Butterfree is weak to fire."  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal called out.  
  
"Whirlwind!" Kevin cried.  
  
But his Butterfree was too slow and was hit full force by the flames, knocking it out.  
  
"Oh no!" he cried recalling it.  
  
"Good work boy!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.   
  
"Pichu!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
"Alright," Kevin said lifting up his last Poke ball. "My top member, Wartortle!"   
  
A blue, turtle-like Pokemon popped out.  
  
"Wartortle, the evolved for of Squirtle," The Pokedex said.  
  
"Water gun!" he cried.   
  
The Wartortle's water gun knocked Houndour over.   
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Now, use skull-bash!" he cried and it hit Houndour, causing him to fly backwards and smash into a tree.  
  
"Oh no! Houndour!" Crystal cried recalling him.  
  
"Poor you," she told him through the Poke ball. "Just get some rest, you deserve it."  
  
Crystal looked up at the Wartortle.   
  
"Ekans could take this one on for sure," she said to herself reaching for his Poke ball.  
  
"Pi pi chu!" Pichu cried running out on the field.   
  
"Pichu? You want to battle?" Crystal asked. "But you…"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu agreed.  
  
"I know he's weak to electricity, but…" Crystal started, but stopped when she saw the determined look in Pichu's   
  
eyes.   
  
This was something that he had to do. To prove to his Pichu pals that he was powerful, and could take on someone   
  
tough.  
  
"All right, Pichu," Crystal said. "I choose you!"  
  
Pichu hopped out onto the field as his friends watched him up in the trees.  
  
"Pichu, thunder-shock!" she cried.  
  
His thunder-shock hit Wartortle's shell, but it wasn't strong enough to knock him out.  
  
"Water gun!" he shouted.  
  
Wartortle's water gun hit Pichu hard, throwing him backward.  
  
"Pichu!" Crystal exclaimed. "Don't give up, you can do this!"  
  
"I've got to believe in Pichu, just like I do in my Pokemon," Crystal said to herself. "He'll win."  
  
Pichu got up and aimed another shock at Wartortle, but he dodged it.  
  
"Skull bash!" Kevin cried and Wartortle tried to ram into Pichu like it did Houndour.  
  
But luckily, Pichu dodged it just in time.  
  
"Pichu, hurry!" Crystal cried.  
  
Wartortle would attack again and Pichu was getting tired. He couldn't shock any higher without shocking himself   
  
too.  
  
Wartortle turned around and prepared to skull bash Pichu again.  
  
"Finish it, Wartortle!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"No! You can win Pichu!" Crystal cried. "You can do this!"  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix screeched.   
  
Suddenly, Pichu started to glow. Wartortle stopped and stepped away from it as it was surrounded with white light.   
  
Then, Pichu started to grow. His tail got longer, his ears got skinnier, and his body bigger.  
  
"It's…evolving!" Crystal gasped.  
  
Then, Pichu stopped glowing, only now he was…  
  
"A Pikachu!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Pikachu, the evolved form of Pichu," The Pokedex said.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.  
  
"Now hit him with a thunder-bolt!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried and shocked Wartortle with its high-voltage shock.  
  
Wartortle fell over.  
  
"Wartortle!" Kevin cried. "Return!"  
  
Vulpix and Crystal ran over to the newly evolved Pikachu.   
  
"Great! I knew you could do it Pichu, I mean Pikachu!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Pika chu!" Pikachu said proudly.  
  
"Wow, that Pikachu of yours is really something," Kevin said walking over to her.  
  
"Well he's not actually mine," Crystal said. "He's a wild Pikachu, I found him in the woods. He wanted to battle so   
  
he could impress his friends. I hope you didn't mind."  
  
"Not at all, but I'm amazed that a wild Pichu…er…Pikachu would listen to you so well." Kevin said. "You must   
  
really have a way with Pokemon."  
  
"Thanks," she said looking away.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Kevin said turning to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, good match!" Crystal called after him.  
  
"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!"  
  
Crystal, Vulpix, and Pikachu turned around to see all of Pikachu's friends flocking out of the trees and out to   
  
Pikachu.  
  
"Pichu!" They cried.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu responded.  
  
"I guess they're really impressed, huh Pikachu?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Well," Crystal said standing up. "We have to go on now. We have a lot to do, but we were really glad to help you out."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed jumping up into Crystal's arms.  
  
"Maybe we'll see you again someday," Crystal said as they started to walk away. "Bye Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried, waving at them.  
  
"Vul vulpix!" Vulpix called back, waving at him.  
  
And as Crystal and Vulpix continue on their way, they both know that they helped Pichu prove that he was a tough   
  
Pokemon, and learned a lesson in the process.   
  
Pichu proved that he could reach his goals, which encouraged Crystal and Vulpix to do the same, and to continue   
  
on following their dream.  
  
********  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
Next Chapter hopefully up tomorrow. Please review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	12. 12 A Golden Battle

A Golden Battle  
  
Notes: *Sigh* Another gym battle. Don't get mad if you still think it's too easy; I'm trying.  
  
"Believe me, she is. She's written it twice already. ^_~"  
  
Here we go:  
  
*******  
  
A week later, Crystal and Vulpix arrived in Goldenrod City. As they approached the gym, Crystal stopped at a bench and sat down.  
  
"I don't know if we're ready for this girl," she told Vulpix as she hopped up in her lap.  
  
She petted her soft fur.   
  
"But I think we can do it," she added. "We do have a new member now, Charmander."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Okay," Crystal agreed standing up. "Pep talk is over and now it's time to prove ourselves."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said jumping off the bench and onto the floor.  
  
Together, they walked through the gym doors and into a big arena.   
  
"Whoa," Crystal cried, admiring the stadium.  
  
"Hi there!" A pink haired girl cried running up to them with a pink Pokemon at her heels.  
  
"Hi," Crystal said turning to her. "I'm Crystal and I'd like a battle with the gym leader."  
  
"I'm Whitney, the gym leader of the Goldenrod gym!" she said holding out her hand.  
  
Crystal shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Crystal said.   
  
"Okay," Whitney said. "I won't waste anymore of your time with talking, let's battle!"  
  
Whitney took her place on the other end of the field, and Crystal and Vulpix took theirs.  
  
"Today I'll try two on two, okay?" Whitney asked petting the pink Pokemon at her feet.  
  
"Okay!" she agreed.  
  
"I choose, Clefairy!" Whitney said and her pink Pokemon hopped out onto the field.  
  
"Hmm, Clefairy?" Crystal said. "I've never heard of it, but I think it's time to give Charmander a workout!" she   
  
cried releasing Charmander.  
  
"Char!" he said happily.  
  
"Ember attack!" Vulpix cried.  
  
Charmander blew flames out of his mouth and they hit Clefairy.  
  
"Clefairy!" Clefairy cried as the flames hit it.  
  
Charmander ran over and smacked Clefairy with its flaming tail. Clefairy ran back to Whitney and hid behind her.  
  
"Um…Clefairy refuses to continue battle," Whitney said rather embarrassedly. "The first round goes to   
  
Charmander."  
  
"Great work Charmander!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Charmander!" he said proudly.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cheered.  
  
"My last Pokemon will be…Miltank!" she cried releasing a pink, cow-like Pokemon with a black ball on the end of its tail.  
  
"Miltank!" Crystal cried. "I've never seen this one either. Oh well. Flamethrower!"   
  
Charmander sent a bunch of flames Miltank's way.  
  
"Rollout!" Whitney called and Miltank balled itself up and began to roll around amazingly fast.  
  
It was moving so fast it blew Charmander's flames right back at it.  
  
"Char!" he cried as he fell down.  
  
Miltank rolled up to him and sent him flying.  
  
"Return!" Crystal cried returned Charmander before he could hit the ground.  
  
"Hmm, a fire attack would be no good, since Miltank just repels them, but maybe we can use an old trick to win   
  
this one," Crystal thought with a smile.  
  
Thinking naturally she was the other Pokemon Crystal would choose, Vulpix started to trot out onto the field, but   
  
Crystal grabbed her and held her back.  
  
"Sorry girl, but I have a better idea," she told her.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried dejectedly and turned away from Crystal.  
  
"Vulpix, don't worry," she told her patting her head. "Your still the best, I just don't think putting you against Miltank is such a good idea…not that you couldn't beat her," Crystal added wisely.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed turning around again.  
  
"I choose Houndour!" Crystal cried, releasing her dog-like Pokemon.  
  
"Miltank! Rollout!" Whitney cried, and Miltank began to roll again, straight for Houndour.  
  
"Okay Houndour!" Crystal cried. "Dodge it and use smog!"  
  
Houndour jumped out of the way of Miltank's rolling and covered the field in a thick layer of smog. However,   
  
much to Crystal's dismay, that didn't stop Miltank's rolling.  
  
"Gr…" Crystal thought, wondering how her Houndour was faring inside the smog. "Eh…try a…"  
  
There was a yelp and Houndour fell to the ground just outside of the smog-cloud.  
  
"Houndour! Get up!" she cried, urging her Pokemon on. "Please!"  
  
Houndour struggled to his feet, only to have Miltank knock him down again.  
  
"No! Houndour!" Crystal cried again. "Err…come on! Try…"  
  
She paused for a moment. In the smog, Miltank was moving blindly…so maybe if Houndour could use smog AND   
  
flamethrower, it would cause sort of a reaction.  
  
"It's my only shot.." she thought as Houndour barked at Miltank.  
  
"Keep it up, Miltank!" Whitney cheered as her Pokemon knocked down Houndour again.  
  
"Houndour, use your smog again, and then use flamethrower!" Crystal announced, and Houndour obeyed her   
  
orders, first using smog, and backing away as he blew flames on it.  
  
A small explosion took place as Miltank rolled through, and the smog all grew red and hot. There was a squeal from within and Miltank stopped rolling.  
  
Whitney gasped.  
  
"Miltank!" she cried.  
  
Miltank crawled out of the burning smog, coughing.  
  
"It worked," Crystal whispered in disbelief. "Ok Houndour! Tackle!"  
  
"Rollout!" Whitney cried, and Miltank, weakened, rolled back up into a ball and came full speed at Houndour.  
  
"It's still going?!" Crystal cried, amazed.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal yelled and Houndour blew flames at the pokemon.  
  
Miltank slowed down a bit, and Houndour lunged, knocking her off balance.  
  
"No!" Whitney cried, amazed. "Miltank!"  
  
She ran out on the field to her Pokemon's side.  
  
"Are you allright?" she asked, patting it's head.  
  
Miltank nodded.  
  
Crystal ran out to join Houndour, Vulpix behind her.  
  
"Great job!" she cried happily to her Pokemon.  
  
Whitney looked up at her.  
  
"That's a wonderful strategy," she complimented.  
  
Crystal shrugged.  
  
"I just thought it might do something," she admitted, blushing.  
  
"Well it works," Whitney laughed. "Anyway," she continued. "You've earned this Plain Badge,"  
  
She held out a shiny brown and white square badge.  
  
Crystal took it.   
  
"Thanks," she told Whitney.   
  
"Well, you earned it," Whitney said. "I hope you continue to do well in the Johto League."  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal called as she and Vulpix started for the door.  
  
"We did it Vulpix," Crystal said as Vulpix hopped up to her place in Crystal's arms.   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed happily.  
  
And as they walked on to the next Pokemon Center, Crystal smiled happily, because she knew that she had taken   
  
another step on her fire-Pokemon journey.  
  
*******  
  
"Review, Review, Review!"  
  
Yep. And I've got two more chapters up today too. ^_^ 


	13. 13 The Rematch

The Rematch  
  
NOTES: Ash and his friends make another appearance in this chapter. And so does Risty.  
  
**********  
  
Two days later, Crystal and Vulpix were walking down the road to the next gym in Ekruteak city when they saw a few familiar people up ahead.  
  
"It's Risty!" Crystal cried. "We haven't seen her since the day we defeated her Eevee in that match."  
  
"Hey!" Crystal cried rushing up to her.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried running after her.  
  
"Hey there!" Risty said turning around.   
  
She was holding Eevee in her arms.   
  
"How's it been?" Crystal asked. "Have you won anymore badges?"  
  
"One more, in Azelea Town," Risty said. "I lost to Whitney though, twice."  
  
"Oh," Crystal said. "Don't you have any Pokemon that could beat her?"  
  
Risty shook her head.   
  
"Not one!" she cried. "That's why I'm continuing this way. I'm headed for a village a few days walk from her to   
  
get a Wobbuffet."  
  
"A Wobbuffet?" Crystal asked.  
  
Risty nodded as they continued down the road together.   
  
"Yes, Wobbuffet's have a special attack called counter," she explained. "If I had a Wobbuffet, it could counter the   
  
rollout attack from Miltank and luckily, a villager has an extra Wobbuffet that they're willing to give to me."  
  
"That's great!" Crystal said. "Have you caught any other Pokemon?"  
  
"A Chikorita," Risty said.  
  
"Cool! I caught a Charmander," Crystal said.  
  
"Another fire Pokemon," Risty said. "That's really cool."  
  
Crystal looked at Eevee. It didn't look as timid as it did last time.  
  
"Has Eevee battled at all?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Sometimes, but she always looses. I think maybe if she looses enough, she'll start trying harder," Risty said.  
  
"Maybe," Crystal said staring up ahead. "Look! It's the next Pokemon center!"  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix cried leaping out of her arms.   
  
"Alright girl, we'll stay there for tonight," Crystal laughed. "Maybe there'll be some other trainers I can challenge   
  
there."  
  
"Okay, but Eevee and I have to keep going," Risty said. "We have to get our Wobbuffet fast and get back to   
  
Goldenrod City. We're already going to be behind everyone else."  
  
"Okay, maybe we'll see you around," Crystal said waving as she ran to catch up with Vulpix, who had already   
  
taken off for the center.  
  
"Bye!" Risty said waving back at her.  
  
When Crystal got to the Pokemon Center, she opened the doors and walked in, Vulpix trotting at her heels.  
  
"It's a good thing this place is air-conditioned," she muttered taking off her backpack.  
  
"Hey, Crystal!"   
  
Crystal turned around to see Misty running up to her.  
  
"Hi Misty," she said happily. "I didn't expect to see you guys here."  
  
"Well, here we are," Brock said, coming up behind Misty. "Did you win a Plain Badge in Goldenrod City?"  
  
"Sure did!" she said proudly showing it to them.  
  
"So did I," Ash said coming up behind Crystal.   
  
"On your second try," Misty said, just to get on his nerves.  
  
"So what," Ash said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu said.  
  
He was on Ash's shoulder, as usual.  
  
"How's your Pichu friend doing?" Ash asked her.  
  
"Great!" Crystal said, eager to brag a little on the new Pikachu's part. "He evolved into a Pikachu and beat a   
  
Wartortle."  
  
"That's great!" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah!" Misty agreed.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix added in.  
  
"Yeah," Ash muttered. "So where is he? Did you catch him?"  
  
"No," Crystal said. "I was just helping him out. Besides, I think he wanted to be with his friends."  
  
"That was good judgment," Brock complimented.  
  
"So Ash," Crystal said turning to him. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be and we've been working hard. How   
  
about a rematch?"  
  
"You're on," Ash said. "Let's go outside."  
  
As they walked through the doors, Crystal tried to think of a strategy to beat Ash's Charizard.  
  
"Um," Crystal stammered. "You pick first."  
  
"Go, Cyndaquil!" he cried releasing a little mouse Pokemon with flames on its back.  
  
"How cute!" Crystal cried. "A little fire-mouse!"  
  
"Of course she'd love it," Misty said. "Fire Pokemon are her favorites."  
  
"But why didn't you choose Charizard like last time?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I let Charizard go in the Charicific Valley," Ash told her. "He's training there to become great."  
  
"I thought he was already great," Crystal thought to herself.  
  
"Okay then, I choose…Charmander!" she cried releasing her Charmander.  
  
"Charmander!" he cried happily.   
  
"Let's do three on three, fair?" Ash said.  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"Charmander, ember attack!" she cried.  
  
"Dodge it Cyndaquil!" Ash cried.  
  
Cydaquil dodged the flames and tackled Charmander.   
  
"Char!" Charmander cried as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Ash cried and Cynaquil's flames hit Charmander.  
  
"Charmander!" Crystal cried. "Return!"  
  
"Good work, Cyndaquil," Ash complimented.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil responded.  
  
"Houndour!" Crystal cried releasing her Houndour. "Smog!"  
  
Houndour covered the area in smog, like always, and listened for Cyndaquil's movements so he could tackle him to   
  
the floor.  
  
After tackling Cydaquil, Houndour used his flamethrower and knocked Cyndaquil out.  
  
"Return," Ash cried recalling Cyndaquil. "That was a pretty nice trick, but Houndour won't stand a chance against   
  
Noctowl!"   
  
He released his large owl Pokemon, which immediately flew higher than a flamethrower could reach.   
  
"Wing attack!" he cried and Noctowl blew the remaining smog in Houndour's face.  
  
Houndour closed his eyes and perked up his ears.  
  
"Okay, hypnosis," Ash commanded.   
  
Noctowl flew a little closer to use its hypnosis, but Houndour, eyes still closed, hit it with a flamethrower.  
  
Noctowl fluttered to the ground where Houndour tackled it, knocking it out too.  
  
"Great work!" Crystal cried. "That was an awesome trick, Houndour!"  
  
"Oh," Ash cried. "Noctowl return."  
  
"Go get 'em, Pikachu," Ash commanded and Pikachu hopped out on the field.  
  
Having already defeated two Pokemon, Houndour was tired, and couldn't dodge Pikachu's thunder.  
  
"Return!" Crystal called out wisely, before Pikachu's thunder attacks could harm Houndour anymore.   
  
"Show that Pikachu what our team is made of, Vulpix," Crystal said and Vulpix hopped out onto the battlefield.  
  
"Thunder-shock!" Ash called.  
  
"Agility!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix ran quickly, dodging all Pikachu's electric attacks.  
  
"Pikachu stop!" Ash told him. "You'll run out of energy."  
  
Pikachu stopped the electricity. Vulpix stopped using agility and use a powerful flamethrower on Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu dodged it, slamming himself in the dirt.  
  
"Fire spin!" Crystal cried and Vulpix used its most powerful attack, aiming straight at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu took the full blast, and was knocked over.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried happily.  
  
"Pika…chu!" Pikachu cried and released an awesome thunder-shock, and hit Vulpix.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried running out on the field and picking her up. "Don't worry, you almost won."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Good match," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu, who was still weak from the fire spin.  
  
"Yeah," Crystal agreed, though disappointed she couldn't prove to Ash she was just as good.  
  
Someday, she thought. Someday, I'll beat Ash.  
  
*********  
  
Review please! Thanks!  
  
^_^  
  
"And one more chapter for you all today!" 


	14. 14 The Lapras Express Route

Lapras Express Route   
  
Note: I KNOW there is really no such place as Steel-Top Mountain, but since this is my fic, there is. ^_~  
  
"Yep. And this chapter marks the return of Rocky from a while back. And this time, he's a little less of a jerk."  
  
*********  
  
The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were walking with Crystal and Vulpix down the road. Since they were headed for Ekruteak City themselves, why not walk together?  
  
"How far away is Ekruteak City?" Misty asked.  
  
"A…two week walk," Brock said glumly.  
  
"Yuck!" Crystal cried. "Two weeks?"  
  
Brock nodded.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix said grumpily as she trotted by Crystal's heels.  
  
As they continued down the road, Crystal saw someone familiar up ahead.   
  
"Look," Crystal said bending down to Vulpix and pointing a boy standing by the dock of a large river. "Isn't   
  
that…Rocky?"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.  
  
"Who's Rocky?" Ash asked.   
  
"A rock Pokemon trainer," Crystal explained hurrying up to the dock. "We battled him a while back."  
  
"Rocky!" she cried running up to him. "Hey!"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Crystal?" he asked. "Cool, I didn't think I'd see you for a while."   
  
"Yeah," Crystal said with a smile. "These are my friends, Brock, Misty, and Ash."  
  
She pointed each one out to him.  
  
"Cool," Rocky said shaking Brock's hand. "I'm Rocky."  
  
"Yeah, and Crystal said you train rock Pokemon," Brock said eagerly.  
  
Rocky nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've got an Onix, a Graveler, and I'm headed for Steel-Top Mountain to get a Steelix," he explained.  
  
"I have and Onix and a Geodude," Brock said. "And where's Steel-Top Mountain?"  
  
"Near Ekruteak," Rocky said. "That's why I'm taking the Lapras Express Route, so I can get there faster."  
  
"Lapras Express?" Crystal asked.  
  
Rocky nodded and pointed to a bunch of Lapras, blue Pokemon with gray shells on their backs. They looked like   
  
they could hold about three passengers and each one had a red number on its shell.  
  
"Normally, it would take two weeks to get to Ekruteak by walking, but on the Lapras Express, which takes you directly to Ekruteak City, it only take a few days, four at the most," Rocky told them.  
  
"Neat, can we go too?" Ash asked eagerly.  
  
Rocky nodded again.  
  
"Sure, just be here when they leave and you can get a seat."  
  
"I'll take riding on beautiful water Pokemon over walking any day," Misty said putting her little Togepi on the ground.  
  
"Chokie, chokie, pree!" It squeaked.   
  
"Alright with you Vulpix?" Crystal asked.   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily.  
  
An hour later, an officer walked up to them.   
  
"I'm Officer Jenny," she explained. "And these Lapras are going to go to Ekruteak City. The total trip should take   
  
about five days, including stops at Pokemon Centers each night."  
  
"Neat," Crystal said picking Vulpix up.  
  
"I've got too much work to do to go along with you like a usually do, but these Lapras are well trained and there's   
  
a walkie-talkie on Lapras number five in case you need to contact me in an emergency," Officer Jenny said.  
  
"No more than three to a Lapras, and have a good trip!"  
  
"How about Ash, Brock, and I take a Lapras, and Crystal and Misty take one?" Rocky suggested.   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
"Okay," Crystal said.  
  
"Yeah," Brock said. "We can talk more about your rock Pokemon."  
  
"Okay!" Rocky said climbing on one of the Lapras, splashing the ends of his jeans with water.  
  
Brock climbed on behind him and Ash followed, Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty and Crystal climbed on the other   
  
Lapras, Vulpix and Togepi sharing the middle spot.  
  
No other trainers were on the other Lapras's, so Officer Jenny rounded the others up.  
  
"Okay!" she called out over a gust of wind. "Lapras numbers two and five will be going to Ekruteak City. Have a good trip!"  
  
The Lapras took off at a fast pace.   
  
"Wow," Crystal said. "We're traveling twice as fast as we would have if we were walking."  
  
"Yes," Brock agreed looking up at the gray sky. "But it looks like a storm is heading this way. I hope the Lapras can get to the Pokemon Center before it hits."  
  
"Don't worry, Lapras are very reliable, Brock," Ash told him leaning back a little. "I used to have one myself while we were in the Orange Island region."  
  
'He's been to the Orange Islands?' Crystal thought. 'I've never even heard of them! No wonder he's so good with Pokemon battles.'  
  
An hour or so later, the skies had grown darker and the waters rougher.   
  
"Maybe we should call Officer Jenny," Misty called out of the wind. "She'll tell us what to do."  
  
"We can handle this," Ash said stubbornly, a wave of water splashing his face. He coughed, angrily wiping his face dry again with the bottom of his shirt.  
  
It started to rain.  
  
"Right," Rocky said sarcastically.  
  
"Good thing we have the walkie-talkie," Misty said to Crystal picking it up of the Lapras.   
  
Just then, a wave lapped over the edge of the Lapras shell and washed the walkie-talkie into the river.   
  
"No!" Misty cried standing up.  
  
"Staryu!" she cried releasing a brown starfish with a red gem in the center. "Try and find the walkie-talkie!"  
  
"You too Poliwhirl!" she added releasing a Poliwhirl, the evolved form of Poliwag.  
  
"Hai!" Staryu said diving in.  
  
"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl cried joining Staryu.  
  
The two Pokemon fought against the rough waves as they tried to make it to the fallen walkie-talkies.  
  
"The water's too rough, Misty!" Brock yelled. "Recall them before it's too late! We can manage without the walkie-talkie!"  
  
Misty nodded  
  
"Return!" Misty cried recalling her Pokemon.  
  
"This is bad!" Crystal cried, her hair flying back in the wind as another wave washed over the Lapras and drenched them.   
  
"Hold on Lapras!" Misty cried, hugging Togepi.   
  
Crystal was holding onto Vulpix too.  
  
"Ash!" Brock yelled to his friend. "We have to beach the Lapras's before the waters get too rough!"  
  
Ash nodded.   
  
"We'll beach them after this fork!" Rocky said. "That way, at least maybe we can walk to the Pokemon Center,   
  
because the Lapras will know which way is the right one!"  
  
As the Lapras came to the fork in the river, they struggled to go right, but Crystal and Misty's Lapras was swept left, down a rough patch of rapids.  
  
"Help!" Misty screamed.   
  
"Misty!" Ash and Brock cried. "Crystal!"  
  
"Let's try to beach Lapras!" Crystal cried.  
  
Misty tugged on Lapras's neck to try and get her to beach on the shore. Crystal stuck her leg in the water and helped battle through the waves over to the shore.  
  
Once Lapras was safely up on the shore, Misty and Crystal went under the trees to hide from the rain.  
  
Crystal pulled a towel out of her backpack and dried Vulpix off. Then she handed it to Misty to dry Togepi down.  
  
"Thanks," Misty said taking it and rubbing Togepi with the towel.  
  
Vulpix shivered.  
  
"I know you don't like it, girl," Crystal said patting her. "But there's nothing we can do."  
  
She looked up at the sky.  
  
"We can't even try to get to the Pokemon center because we couldn't leave Lapras here and we certainly isn't a way to take her with us," Crystal sighed.   
  
"Or is there," she added slyly pulling out a Poke ball.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
  
"I'm going to catch Lapras in my empty Poke ball while we go to the Pokemon Center, then release her when we get there," Crystal said walking out into the storm over to Lapras.  
  
Lapras whined loudly. Obviously it wasn't too happy about being beached on shore in a storm.  
  
"Misty, you're the water Pokemon master, so help calm Lapras down, okay?" Crystal said as Misty followed her out.  
  
"Vulpix, make sure Togepi stays put," Crystal added.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix said and immediately went and lay down next to Togepi who was dosing off.  
  
"It's okay Lapras," Misty said soothingly patting Lapras's head. "We're just going to catch you for a little while, and we promise we'll let you out when we get to the Pokemon center."  
  
Crystal raised the Poke ball and tossed it at Lapras, but Lapras hit it with her flipper and it bounced back at Crystal.  
  
"Please trust us Lapras," Misty pleaded with it. "You don't like being out in this storm and we want to help you.   
  
We would never trick you. I love water Pokemon and I care about them too."  
  
Lapras made a small squeak.   
  
"I think she'll let you capture her now," Misty said happily.  
  
"Good work!" Crystal said to Misty tossing the Poke ball at Lapras again, and this time, Lapras allowed herself to be caught and disappeared in a flash of red light into the ball.  
  
Crystal picked it up and placed it in her pocket with all her other Poke balls.  
  
"Okay then," Crystal said going back under the tree and strapping her backpack back on. "Let's head around this   
  
corner, and then we should be on the right track." Crystal said pointing at the round part of the land that was   
  
between the fork in the river.  
  
Misty nodded and picked up Togepi.  
  
"Let's go," she said following Crystal and Vulpix.  
  
They traveled through the rain, staying shielded by the trees most of the time so the rain wasn't as hard.  
  
About an half an hour later Misty pointed across the river at a building.   
  
"It's the Pokemon Center!" she cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Crystal said happily, Vulpix jumping out of her arms and over to the riverside.  
  
"Careful," Crystal said pulling Vulpix back a little.  
  
She turned to Misty.  
  
"The waters are still too rough for Lapras to even get us across. What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
Misty looked carefully at the raging river.  
  
"Well," she said slowly. "I have some water Pokemon, and some rope," she said. "Maybe we could tie them to   
  
Lapras's shell and they could help pull her across."  
  
Crystal nodded.   
  
"It's our only option, aside from waiting the storm out," Crystal said. "But that could be hours!"  
  
"Staryu! Poliwhirl! Goldeen!" Misty cried releasing three Pokemon, the two from before and a small orange and white fish.  
  
"Lapras!" Crystal called out releasing Lapras.  
  
"We're going to tie these Pokemon on your shell, so they can help you swim across the river to the Pokemon center," she explained as Misty began roping them up.  
  
"Maybe my Zubat could help," Crystal said releasing him.  
  
"Maybe," Misty said. "But we'll give it a try, because we need all the help we can get!"  
  
She roped Zubat up too.  
  
"Houndour!" Crystal cried releasing him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty asked.  
  
"We're going to need help pushing Lapras in the water, and we need to get on her too, so my Houndour will help   
  
us out, right boy?" Crystal said patting Houndour.  
  
He barked.  
  
"Good," Crystal said. "Now let's start."  
  
Crystal, Misty, Houndour, Vulpix, and even Togepi pushed Lapras into the river and hopped on as the current   
  
started to take her downstream.  
  
"Return!" Crystal called and recalled Houndour to his Poke ball.  
  
"Good work," she told him.  
  
"Alright guys," Misty called to her Pokemon.  
  
"You too Zubat!" Crystal called out to her blue bat.   
  
"Give it you best and swim!" Misty yelled.  
  
"And fly!" Crystal added to Zubat.  
  
Lapras started to swim, and Goldeen, Staryu, Poliwhirl, and Zubat pulled and they started to move across the river.  
  
"They're doing it!" Crystal cried hugging Vulpix.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix murmured.  
  
Crystal was squishing her!  
  
"Sorry," Crystal said letting go.  
  
"We're almost there!" Misty cried as a wave splashed over the edge.  
  
"Alright!" Crystal said as Lapras pulled itself up on shore.  
  
"Return!" Misty and Crystal called out recalling everyone.  
  
Crystal smiled at Misty and picked up Vulpix. Then they both hurried up to the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Misty! Crystal!" Ash, Brock, and Rocky cried when they walked through the door.  
  
They looked soaked too. Ash had taken off his hat and vest and Rocky was squeezing out the ends of his shirt.   
  
Pikachu was wrapped up in a towel.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Brock asked. "Officer Jenny just sent out a search party for you."  
  
"We were trying to get over here," Misty said hotly.  
  
"Don't get steamed up," Ash said putting his hands up in surrender.   
  
"For being a water Pokemon trainer, she sure has a hot temper," Rocky joked.  
  
Misty was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Whatever," she snapped. "Look, is there a spare towel? Togepi is soaking wet."  
  
"Over there," Brock said pointing to a stack.   
  
Misty grabbed one and began rubbing down Togepi.  
  
"Oh!" Nurse Joy said walking in the room. "You must be the missing children. I'll tell Officer Jenny right away."  
  
She turned around, then stopped and turned back to them   
  
"Where's Lapras?" she asked.  
  
Crystal released her.   
  
"Right here, but she's kind of tired," she said.  
  
"Good work. Come on Lapras," Nurse Joy said leading her out of the room. "Let's go get you to the pool."  
  
Crystal slumped down on a chair in the waiting room.   
  
Vulpix hopped up in her lap.  
  
"That wore me out," she told Vulpix, stroking her fur. "I just want to get some dry clothes on and go to bed!"  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed with a nod and fell asleep on Crystal's lap.  
  
********  
  
End of the chapter. Review please, and next chapter (s) up tomorrow or Monday. ^_^ 


	15. 15 The Road to Ekruteak

The Road to Ekruteak  
  
Notes: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so much! I'll keep posting the chapters, of course!  
  
*********  
  
The next morning, Crystal woke up to Vulpix nuzzling up against her. She yawned at sat up.  
  
"Good morning Vulpix," she said sleepily, petting her.  
  
Above them, in the top bunk of the bunk bed, Misty and Togepi were still fast asleep.   
  
Brock and Rocky had taken the other bunk bed and Ash and Pikachu had a bed all by themselves.  
  
The sun was shining through the windows, indicating that the storm had passed.  
  
Crystal got out of bed and picked Vulpix up.   
  
"Come on girl," she said, still tired. "Let's get dressed and go outside."  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix asked.  
  
"You'll see," Crystal said with a wink.  
  
After getting dressed, Crystal and Vulpix went outside.  
  
"Okay," Crystal said tossing up all her Poke balls. "Everyone, come out!"  
  
Houndour, Ekans, Zubat, and Charmander popped out.  
  
"Okay," Crystal said as they lined up obediently.   
  
Vulpix walked over to them too.   
  
"Today we're going to have a training session," Crystal explained to them.  
  
She pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her bag. She unfolded it and taped it to a tree. It was a target.  
  
"This is to practice your accuracy," she told them. "Everyone can do this except Zubat."  
  
Zubat fluttered to the ground, dejectedly.   
  
"No, Zubat," Crystal cried petting him gently. "I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that supersonic waves don't   
  
usually show up on a target."  
  
Zubat perked up and flew into the tree.  
  
"Okay then," Crystal said standing up. "Charmander, you first. Aim your flame at the target."  
  
"Char!" he said happily.  
  
He blew his flamethrower right at the center of the target and burned a hole through the center.  
  
"Good," Crystal said. "Houndour?"  
  
Houndour's flamethrower went right through the hole and burned a bit of the tree.  
  
"Very good," Crystal said happily. "Now you Vulpix,"  
  
Vulpix aimed and shot a powerful flamethrower through the hole and it burned a hole right through the tree and   
  
out the other side.  
  
"Uh…" Crystal said looking through the hole. "You've got power and accuracy, so I can't argue with that!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said happily hopping around.  
  
"Okay then," Crystal said pointing to her purple snake. "Ekans, I want you to aim a mild poison sting through this   
  
hole."  
  
"Ekans," Ekans hissed and his poison stings went right through the hole.  
  
"Good," Crystal said. "Now, Zubat?"   
  
Zubat flew down to her.  
  
"Blow that target off the tree with you wing attack," she told him.  
  
Zubat flapped his wings, and in no time at all, the target had blown away. To prove himself even more, he flew up   
  
and grabbed the target. Then brought it back to her.  
  
"Why thank you," she said taking it from him and folding it up again.  
  
She stuffed it in her bag and lifted up the Poke balls.   
  
"This has been fun guys," she said. "But we have to get going, or else Lapras will leave without us."  
  
She recalled all of them to the Poke balls, except Vulpix of course, and then walked back into the center.  
  
After calling her mom, and talking for a few minutes, Crystal walked into the kitchen, where Rocky, Ash, Pikachu,   
  
Brock, Togepi, and Misty were eating breakfast.  
  
"Where've you been?" Misty asked through a bite of toast.  
  
Crystal took a plate from the counter and sat down.  
  
"Outside, training," Crystal responded.  
  
She pulled out the Pokemon food bowls and her bag of Pokemon food. She dumped a little in each bowl and set   
  
them on the ground. Then, she let out all of her Pokemon and they started to eat.  
  
"Aren't you going to feed the rest of your Pokemon, Ash?" Misty asked with a smile.  
  
Crystal could tell she was taunting Ash.  
  
Ash swallowed then looked angrily at her.   
  
"Yes," he snapped and let out all of his Pokemon.  
  
Houndour looked up from his meal and snarled at Ash's Pokemon. His Cyndaquil bumped into Houndour, and   
  
Houndour slashed at it.  
  
"Hey," Ash cried picking up Cyndaquil. "Go pick on someone your own size!"  
  
Houndour barked angrily at Ash.  
  
"Stay back," Ash said nervously.  
  
"Houndour, just leave him alone," Crystal said, still eating her cereal.  
  
Houndour looked at Crystal and then went back to eating.  
  
"Wow," Misty said. "Houndour really obeys you."  
  
Crystal smiled and took a sip of juice.   
  
"Yeah," she said. "He wasn't very nice at first, but now he's one of my most loyal Pokemon."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and poured Pokemon food for his Pokemon.  
  
"If you keep getting on me about feeding my Pokemon, why don't you feed your own?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"Brock, Rocky, and I already fed our Pokemon," Misty shot back. "While you were off in dreamland."  
  
Crystal giggled.  
  
After breakfast, they boarded the Lapras's again. This time both of them had a walkie-talkie strapped to their necks.  
  
"Just call if anything goes wrong!" Nurse Joy called out as the Lapras started out again.  
  
"We will!" Rocky called back.  
  
"Bye!" Crystal called.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix called.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu added with a wave.  
  
The Lapras ride was much smoother that day then it had the day before. The sky was blue and the river was calm and you got a great view of the city and forest.  
  
"This is like paradise," Misty said happily as a Seaking, a type of fish Pokemon, swam by Lapras.  
  
Crystal nodded, but really felt like the forest was more the place for fire Pokemon.  
  
"Well," Rocky said happily. "I never much cared for the water, being a rock trainer and all, but all we have to do now is sit back, relax, and have a good time for four more days."  
  
"Yep," Brock said looking through a pair of binoculars at a Pidgeot that flew by.  
  
And Rocky was almost right. For the next four days, they took rides on Lapras all day, and at night, stopped by the Pokemon Center's and spent the night.  
  
Crystal was starting to get to know Misty, and she could tell that Brock and Rocky were having a great time talking about rock Pokemon.  
  
But every morning, Crystal and Vulpix got up early and trained with her other Pokemon.   
  
"We're going to face our fourth Johto Gym Leader, and he'll be the toughest one yet!" Crystal told her Pokemon   
  
the fourth morning. "We've been training hard, and I think we'll stand a good chance."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
After a few hours ride on Lapras, the dock came into view.   
  
"Look!" Rocky called. "It's the dock! We're almost there!"  
  
"And that must be Steel-Top Mountain!" Brock added pointing to a tall, silver mountain with a pointed top.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rocky cried standing up on the Lapras's back. "My next stop!"  
  
After hopping off the Lapras's at the dock, Crystal patted her Lapras's head.   
  
"Thanks," she told it. "You were really great out there, and I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me catch you. I hope you have a safe trip home."  
  
Lapras squeaked something back and Vulpix nodded happily. Misty said her good-byes to the Lapras too and then the five started off down the road.  
  
"Well, see you guys," Rocky said walking in another direction. "I'm off for Steel-Top Mountain!"  
  
"Why don't we come along with you?" Ash asked. "I'd like to catch a cool Pokemon up there too."  
  
"Yeah!" Brock said.  
  
"Okay," Rocky said with a smile. "This'll be fun."  
  
Misty, Brock, and Ash walked after Rocky.  
  
"Have fun!" Crystal called after them. "We're going to keep going on to Ekruteak City!"  
  
"Okay, see you around!" Misty called after her.  
  
"Bye!" Rocky and Brock called out.  
  
Crystal waved as they walked on toward the mountain, then she and Vulpix turned and continued walking down   
  
the path.  
  
"Well," Crystal said trying to break the silence. "It was fun, being with a group I mean, but I kind of like it, just   
  
you and me."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed, walking at Crystal's heels.  
  
"And we need to keep going to Ekruteak City," she added.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Look!" Crystal cried as they came up to a hill. "It's Ekruteak!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried running up to her and staring out at the big city.   
  
"Come on!" Crystal cried running down the hill with Vulpix behind her. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."  
  
*********  
  
Another Chapter will be up today! ^_^ But Review please!! ^_^ 


	16. 16 A Ghostly Battle

A Ghost Battle  
  
The next day, after spending the night at the Pokemon Center, Crystal and Vulpix eagerly started down the road for the gym.  
  
"Everybody, come on out!" she cried tossing up all four of her Poke balls.  
  
All of her Pokemon popped out of their Poke balls.  
  
"Okay everyone," she announced. "We've been working really hard for this gym battle, and it's going to be our toughest yet."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"So let's go to that gym and show them what we're made of!" Crystal said.  
  
Houndour, Ekans, Charmander, and Vulpix followed her as they continued down the road for the gym and Zubat perched on her shoulder.  
  
In a few minutes, they arrived at the gym. She opened to doors and walked in, followed by Vulpix and the rest of   
  
her Pokemon.  
  
"Hello?" Crystal called out.   
  
The gym was completely empty. The battlefield was set up in the next room, but no gym leader.  
  
"Return," she said recalling everyone but Vulpix, who hopped into her arms.  
  
"Hi,"   
  
Crystal jumped and turned around, Vulpix shivered in her arms. Behind her was a tall boy with blonde hair.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Morty, the gym leader here in Ekruteak City."  
  
"I'm Crystal," she said nervously. "And I'm here for a gym match."  
  
"Sure thing," he said walking through the doors to the battlefield. "Follow me."  
  
Crystal put Vulpix on the ground and followed Morty through the doors. She and Vulpix walked to the opposite end of the field.  
  
"I'm a ghost Pokemon trainer," Morty called out from his side of the field.  
  
A referee walked out to the sidelines.   
  
"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle," he announced. "The challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon at any time during the match, the gym leader will not."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
'Ghosts? What are they weak to?' she thought. 'Maybe psychic, but I don't have any!'  
  
"Ready?" Morty asked as he lifted up a Poke ball.   
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
'No,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Go, Gastly!" he cried releasing a blackish Pokemon, surrounded by a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Gastly, the ghost Pokemon," Crystal's Pokedex said.  
  
"I already knew that," Crystal muttered. "I choose…Zubat!"  
  
She released Zubat from his Poke ball.  
  
"Zubat," Morty said. "That wasn't very smart. Zubat's are weak to Psychic Pokemon."  
  
"They are?!" Crystal gasped. "Great…" she muttered.  
  
"Go, Gastly! Use your confusion!" he cried.  
  
"No, get out of the way!" Crystal cried.  
  
Zubat fluttered out of the way.   
  
"Supersonic!" she cried.  
  
Zubat aimed his supersonic waves at Gastly, but he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.  
  
"Nightshade!" Morty announced.  
  
Gastly shot purple beams out of his eyes. Zubat flew around them, wearing himself out.  
  
"Zubat! Try your wing attack!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried hopping up and down.  
  
'Zubat has to attack, or else he'll be too tired from all this dodging!' Crystal thought. 'Who knew ghost Pokemon   
  
could be so tough?'  
  
Zubat flapped his wings as fast as he could, blowing the nightshade attacks back at Gastly.  
  
But Gastly disappeared and reappeared again.   
  
"Nightshade!" Morty called out again.  
  
"Dodge it, and fly close!" Crystal cried, acting on an impulse.   
  
'If Gastly tries to attack with another nightshade, then Zubat's wing attack will blow it back, right at him! He   
  
won't have time to disappear!'  
  
"Confusion!" Morty cried, switching strategies.   
  
'Confusion won't work on Zubat, he doesn't have any eyes!' Crystal thought happily.  
  
"Zubat supersonic!" she cried.  
  
It used its supersonic waves on Gastly, who was busy with confusion. Gastly didn't have time to dodge it and was   
  
hit full force.  
  
"Gastly!" Morty cried.  
  
"Tackle!" Crystal cried, and Zubat flew forward and hit Gastly with all the streangth it could muster.  
  
Gastly fell over on the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Gastly is unable to battle, the round goes to Zubat," The referee announced.  
  
"Yes!" Crystal cried hugging Vulpix, who was bouncing up and down in her arms. "You were awesome Zubat!"  
  
"You've raised your Zubat well," Morty complimented. "But I'm afraid he won't stand a chance against my next   
  
Pokemon, Haunter!"   
  
He released a strange purple Pokemon. It looked like a shadow almost, and its arms weren't even attached to its   
  
body.  
  
"Okay," Crystal said taking a deep breath. "Haunter evolves from Gastly, so this should be just a tougher Gastly."  
  
"Use hands!" Morty called out.  
  
Haunter's hands flew out and grabbed Zubat.   
  
"Now mean face!" he called.   
  
"What does that do?" Crystal asked.  
  
"It means you can't recall your Pokemon until the round is over," Morty explained. "Nightshade!"  
  
"Zubat!" Crystal cried as her bat was blasted with the nightshade.   
  
Then, Haunter let Zubat fall to the floor.   
  
"Zubat is unable to battle," The referee announced. "Haunter wins the round."  
  
"Return," Crystal said, recalling Zubat. "You were great against Gastly," she said to him through the Poke ball.  
  
"Go, Vulpix!" Crystal said pointing out to the field. "Show that Haunter what fire Pokemon are made of!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried eagerly hopping out on the field.  
  
"A Vulpix, huh?" Morty said. "Okay Haunter, mean face again!"  
  
"Not again," Crystal complained. "Now you're stuck Vulpix, do you think you can do this?"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix said determinedly.   
  
"Use quick attack!" Crystal said.  
  
Vulpix ran quickly and then jumped up to tackle Haunter, but Haunter disappeared like Gastly did, and Vulpix   
  
flew through the air and landed on the floor.  
  
She skidded for a moment, then turned and used flamethrower. Haunter dodged it again by disappearing.   
  
"What other attacks can we use, if Haunter just keeps disappearing?" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix looked up at Haunter and her eyes began to glow red.   
  
"Vulpix?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Haunter, dodge!" Morty called, worried.  
  
Vulpix and her red glowing eyes turned and shot a red ray right where Haunter reappeared.   
  
Haunter dodged it again.  
  
"What attack was that?" Crystal asked.   
  
"Confuse ray," The Pokedex said. "One of Vulpix's special attacks. It can confuse other Pokemon and weaken   
  
them in battle."  
  
"Oh, cool!" Crystal exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that Vulpix! Great work!"   
  
"Haunter, hypnosis!" Morty called out.  
  
Haunter began to wave his hands in front of Vulpix, entrancing her.   
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Close your eyes! Don't look at the hands!"   
  
Vulpix closed her eyes and blasted a flamethrower out at Haunter, but again, he dodged it.  
  
"Use lick attack!" Morty cried and Haunter extended his long tongue and licked Vulpix.  
  
Vulpix fell over.   
  
"Return Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Wait, that won't work!"  
  
"Right," Morty smiled. "Now, finish it with nightshade!"   
  
Haunter aimed his nightshade attack right at Vulpix.   
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried as he launched his attack.  
  
For a minute, all Crystal could see was Vulpix lying helplessly on the ground and the purple of the nightshade   
  
going right toward her. Then, she saw what had really happened.  
  
Vulpix had rolled out of the way of the attack. She struggled to her feet, still weak from the lick attack.  
  
"It sure has spirit," Morty commented. "But spirit won't win this match. Use nightshade!"  
  
"Haunter!" Haunter cried launching its nightshade.  
  
"Fire spin!" Crystal cried and Vulpix used its most powerful attack.  
  
The fire spun at the nightshade, colliding in midair. This caused an explosion, which blasted both Vulpix and   
  
Haunter backwards.   
  
"No!" Crystal cried searching the smoke for her friend. "Vulpix!"   
  
"Haunter!" Morty cried.  
  
As the smoke cleared, both Vulpix and Haunter were lying on the ground.   
  
"Vulpix and Haunter are both unable to continue!" The referee announced.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried again running out on the field.   
  
"Vul," Vulpix said turning to Crystal.  
  
"You were wonderful," Crystal said carrying Vulpix back to her end of the field. "Now get a good rest."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said.  
  
"Your Vulpix had a lot of spirit," Morty said to Crystal. "And it took my Haunter out with it. Now we're each   
  
down to one Pokemon, so you had better make it a good choice, because I choose…Gengar!"  
  
"Gengar!" A huge purple shadow Pokemon cried as it popped out of its Poke ball.  
  
"Wow," Crystal said staring at it in amazement.  
  
"Okay, I need a tough Pokemon to handle this one, so I choose you…Houndour!" Crystal cried releasing   
  
Houndour. "You're always willing to fight to the end, Houndour. I know you can win this one!"   
  
Houndour barked and nodded.  
  
"A good choice," Morty said. "Houndours are resistant to a lot of psychic attacks."  
  
"I remember that, I think Nurse Joy told me," Crystal thought. "That helps our chances."  
  
"Use smog!" Crystal cried.   
  
Houndour used his smog attack on Gengar, but he disappeared and reappeared above the smog.   
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.   
  
Houndour launched a flamethrower at Gengar, but it dodged it again.   
  
"Think, what other attacks can Houndour try?" Crystal muttered to herself.  
  
"Use shadow ball!" Morty cried.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.  
  
The two attacks collided like they did in Vulpix and Haunter's battle and exploded.  
  
Houndour held his ground and crouched low, avoiding a lot of the blast. Gengar flew backwards but slowed   
  
himself down before he could hit anything.   
  
"Gengar, lick attack!" Morty called out.   
  
Gengar extended his tongue out to Houndour, but Houndour dodged to lick and instead bit Gengar's tongue with   
  
his teeth.   
  
"What?" Morty cried as Gengar flipped his tongue around trying to get Houndour off.  
  
But Houndour hung on tight.  
  
"Good work, Houndour!" Crystal cried. "Now, drop and use flamethrower!"  
  
Houndour dropped off of Gengar's tongue and blasted him with a flamethrower.   
  
"No!" Morty cried as Gengar fell on the ground.   
  
"Tackle!" Crystal cried and Houndour tackled Gengar.  
  
Gengar flew across the room and hit the wall. He then slumped down to the ground.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried cheerfully, standing back up and running to Crystal's side.  
  
"Gengar is unable to battle, the challenger wins the match!" The referee announced.  
  
"Yes!" Crystal cried picking up Vulpix and hugging her as they ran out on the field to Houndour.  
  
Crystal put Vulpix down and hugged Houndour.  
  
"You were awesome! I knew you could do it!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed jumping up and down.  
  
Houndour barked happily.  
  
"Gengar, return," Morty said recalling his Gengar. "You were very good Gengar."  
  
"Crystal," Morty said.  
  
"Yeah?" Crystal asked standing up and walking over to him.   
  
"You and your Pokemon fought hard, and you've earned this,"   
  
He held out a purple badge.   
  
"A fog badge."  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said taking it. "You are your Pokemon were awesome too,"   
  
"Thanks," Morty said as Crystal, Vulpix, and Houndour turned to walk away. "I wish you luck on the rest of your   
  
journey."  
  
"Bye!" Crystal called waving as they continued down the road, having taken another step on their Pokemon   
  
journey.  
  
******  
  
Review!  
  
And one more chapter up today! ^_~ 


	17. 17 New Teammates, New Friends

New Teammates, New Friends  
  
Notes: This is a short little chapter, but it marks Crystal's sixth Pokemon. ^_^ And kind of a surprising one.  
  
*********  
  
A week later, Crystal and Vulpix were on the road to Olivine City, the location of the next Johto Gym.  
  
As they walked down the road, they heard a rustling in the trees.  
  
"What was that?" Crystal asked looking up.  
  
"Vul, vul?" Vulpix asked, looking around.   
  
"Rai!" A voice called out.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix's ears perked up. "Vulpix!" she called out.  
  
"What is it, Vulpix?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried looking at Crystal. "Vulpix!"   
  
"Raiiii…chu!" A yellowish creature jumped out of the trees and in front of Vulpix and Crystal.  
  
"Raichu!" It said cheerfully waving at them.  
  
"Wow!" Crystal said pulling her Pokedex out of her pocket.  
  
"Raichu, the electric mouse Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Pikachu and has a 100,000 voltage thunder shock."  
  
"Wow," Crystal said again. "It's so friendly for being a wild Raichu."  
  
It was true. It was shaking hands with Vulpix and they were talking to each other.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said pointing at the Raichu.  
  
"Raichu!" The Raichu said waving.  
  
"Uh…do you know him, Vulpix?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Raiiiichu!" Raichu cried and thunder-shocked an apple off a nearby tree.  
  
As it rolled over to Crystal's feet, she picked it up.  
  
"Pikachu?" she asked slowly, remembering the Pikachu she'd helped evolve. "Is that you?"  
  
"Rai!" Raichu cried bouncing up and down and waving. "Raichu!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"You've evolved!" Crystal cried bending down to him. "You must be working really hard to build your strength!"  
  
"Rai, rai!" Raichu agreed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Crystal said patting his head. "I'll bet you want us to find Ash and his Pikachu again so   
  
you can rematch him."  
  
"Rai," Raichu said shaking his head no.   
  
"No?" Crystal said. "Then what do you want to do?"  
  
"Raichu!" he said pointing at Crystal and Vulpix.  
  
"You…want to join our team?!" Crystal asked excitedly.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu said nodding.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"That's…so cool!" Crystal cried patting Raichu again.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu agreed.  
  
"Okay then," Crystal said taking out a Poke ball. "Come on!"  
  
She tossed the ball at Raichu and in caught him inside.   
  
"Yes!" she said holding the Poke ball up. "Now we have a full team of six, right Vulpix?"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Let's go," she said picking up her friend and continued down the road.  
  
*******  
  
Please review, and more chapters up tomorrow!   
  
"Thanks for reading!" ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 18: Raichu and the Pidgeot

Raichu and the Pidgeot  
  
Notes: Thanks for reviwing, everyone!  
  
And Crystal WILL use her fire stone soon, just not on Vulpix. Vulpix has a fear of the fire stone, because she doesn't want to evolve.  
  
Enjoy this chapter!  
  
**********  
  
A few days later, Crystal and Vulpix were still on the road to Olivine City. As they walked, Crystal talked to Vulpix.  
  
"You know girl," she said. "We've got three fire Pokemon. Maybe we should try to find another one to add to our team."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix nodded as she trotted at her side.  
  
"I mean, there's Cyndaquil, Ponyta, Growlithe, and Flareon, and those are just the ones I know about," Crystal said. "Maybe we could find one of them in these woods somewhere while we're on our way to Olivine."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said sniffing the air.  
  
"You sense something?" Crystal asked.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix said taking off into the forest.  
  
"Vulpix! Wait up!" Crystal cried running after her.  
  
As Crystal followed Vulpix down the road, one of her Poke balls accidentally fell out of her pocket. It hit the   
  
ground and Raichu popped out of it.   
  
"Raichu?" he asked and hurried after Crystal, his huge tail flapping behind him.  
  
"Raichu?" Crystal asked turning around. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Rai," Raichu said with a shrug as he caught up to her.   
  
"Oh well, go catch up to Vulpix and see what she's found!" Crystal said pointing ahead.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu said confidently with a salute.   
  
Then he ran after Vulpix.  
  
When Crystal caught up to them, she spotted a large bird in a tree.   
  
"What is it?" she asked softly as she crouched behind Vulpix and Raichu.  
  
"Rai, rai!" Raichu announced.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
Crystal laughed softly and pulled out the Pokedex.   
  
"Pidgeot, the evolved form of Pidgeotto." It said.  
  
"Okay…" Crystal muttered. "That doesn't sound very fire-like."   
  
"Rai," Raichu said turning around quickly.  
  
Too quickly! His big tail hit the tree, causing the Pidgeot to fall out of the tree.  
  
It hit the ground hard and feathers flew everywhere.  
  
"Uh oh," Crystal said backing up.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed backing up with her.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu cried running up to the Pidgeot.  
  
Pidgeot pecked Raichu and flew into the air.   
  
"Pidgeo!" It cried.  
  
"Raichu! Get out of there!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.  
  
"Rai…rai…chu!!!" Raichu said thunder-bolting Pidgeot to the ground.   
  
Then he hit it with his tail.  
  
"Poke ball, go!" Crystal said sending out a Poke ball.   
  
It caught the Pidgeot in a flash of red light. The ball wiggled around for a minute then it stood still.  
  
"Wow," Crystal said. "I didn't even mean to catch that one. Good work Raichu!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Raichu," Raichu said proudly.   
  
Suddenly, Pidgeot's Poke ball disappeared from her hand.  
  
"Where is it?!" Crystal cried looking around.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried looking around.  
  
Crystal, Vulpix, and Raichu looked around for twenty minutes, but found no trace of the missing Poke ball.  
  
"Come on," Crystal said picking up Vulpix. "Let's go to a Pokemon Center. Maybe Professor Oak can help us out   
  
here!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu agreed following them.  
  
After picking up Raichu's Poke ball, they headed to the next Pokemon Center. When they got inside, Crystal   
  
rushed over to the phones and dialed Professor Oak's number.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Professor!" Crystal cried leaning into the video camera. "I caught a Pidgeot today but it…"  
  
"Yes, a nice looking Pidgeot," Professor Oak said. "Though it doesn't have a very nice attitude. You might   
  
consider a lot of extra training."  
  
"But…how do you have it?" Crystal asked, confused.  
  
"A Pokemon trainer is only allowed to have six Pokemon with them at a time. When you catch new Pokemon from   
  
now on, they will be transferred to me to keep for you until you want to trade in one of your other Pokemon for this   
  
one."  
  
"Oh," Crystal said, her eyes wandering over to a sign in the corner.   
  
It read 'Pokemon Trade Day. Tomorrow in the Town Square.'  
  
"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully.   
  
"Crystal?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Yes," Crystal said leaning forward again. "I would like to exchange my Zubat here for that Pidgeot for now."  
  
"Alright then," he said taking out a Poke ball.  
  
"But I have a question," Crystal continued.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My mom and dad love Pokemon," Crystal told him. "And they've always wanted to take care of some. All they   
  
have is a Butterfree, so I was wondering if they could take care of Zubat for me."  
  
"Well," Professor Oak said. "I can't see why not. But if it gets to be too much trouble for them, Zubat is always   
  
welcome here. Just transfer it to me now and I'll give the Pidgeot to you, and the Zubat to them."  
  
"Okay, just a second," Crystal said turning away from the camera.   
  
She dropped her bag on the floor and pulled Zubat's Poke ball out of her pocket. She released him.  
  
"Zubat, you fought hard in Ekruteak and you're a great addition to our team, not to mention a great friend,"   
  
Crystal said. "But I was wondering if you would mind taking a little vacation at my mom and dad's house. They'll   
  
take good care of you, and I promise I'll get you back soon, I just want to see if we can trade that Pidgeot for a fire   
  
Pokemon."  
  
Zubat clicked, then rubbed up against Crystal.   
  
"I'll miss you too," Crystal said patting his head. "I'll call up a lot and check up on you."   
  
Zubat nodded and returned to his Poke ball. Crystal put it in the exchanger and it disappeared. Then a new one   
  
appeared; the one with Pidgeot in it.  
  
She picked it up and watched the screen as Professor Oak released Zubat. Vulpix hopped up on the video-phone so   
  
she could see too.   
  
"Zubat!" Crystal called, remembering Zubat's only locate things through sonic waves. "Have fun! I'll miss you!"   
  
Zubat clicked happily and waved his wing at the phone.  
  
"I see you've raised a fine Zubat, good luck with Pidgeot," Professor Oak said.   
  
"Actually, I'm hoping to trade it tomorrow at the Trade Day," Crystal said.  
  
Professor Oak shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you can get with an untrained Pidgeot, but good luck anyhow," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said. "Oh! Yeah!" she added jumping. "I caught a Raichu a couple days ago too!"  
  
"You did?" Professor Oak asked. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, I knew it back when it was a Pichu and I helped it evolve into Pikachu," Crystal said. "Then today we met   
  
up with it as a Raichu and it said it wanted to come with us."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix added for emphasis.  
  
"Well, that is something," Professor Oak said. "But I have to go now."  
  
"Bye!" Crystal said with a wave.  
  
After calling her parents, to tell them about Zubat, Crystal picked up the Poke ball with Pidgeot in it and she and   
  
Vulpix walked into the back bedroom.   
  
And as she held the Poke ball up, she and Vulpix could both tell that after tomorrow, if luck was with them, they   
  
might have a new fire Pokemon to join their ever-expanding team of Pokemon partners, teammates, and friends.  
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Review! And next chapter hopefully up tomorrow! 


	19. Chapter 19: Let the competition begin!

The Competition Begins!  
  
Note: The next update after this will be Tuesday or Wednesday because I am going on a trip. ^_^ Enjoy these, though. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
*********  
  
Crystal made her way around the fair the next day, Vulpix at her side and the Pidgeot in it's Pokemon ball in her hands.  
  
She looked around, nervously for any sign of a fire Pokemon for sale.  
  
"I don't know Vulpix…" she muttered, looking down at the ball in her hands. "Maybe no one is looking for a Pidgeot. I mean…it was wild and I haven't even trained it yet."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix sighed, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Did you say Pidgeot?" A woman's voice from behind her asked.  
  
Crystal whirled around and saw a woman standing next to a crate of Eevees, all of them running playfully   
  
around inside the playpen.  
  
Crystal blinked and walked over.  
  
"Yes, I have Pidgeot that I was hoping to trade for a fire Pokemon," Crystal explained, watching the   
  
Eevees in the pen.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"They're very cute," she said, reaching down and petting one.  
  
Vulpix hissed behind her, jealous.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"They are cute, but they're a pain sometimes," she said, sighing. "My parents own an Eevee farm up   
  
north, and every year I come down to trade them to other trainers."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"But I wanted a fire Pokemon…" she thought, disappointed.  
  
"But what makes Eevee's so attractive is their evolutionary possibilities," the woman continued. "With   
  
each of the different stones, an Eevee can evolve into one of three things."  
  
Crystal's eyes lit up.  
  
"Would a fire stone turn it into a fire Pokemon?!" she asked excitedly, remembering the fire stone she had   
  
in her back pack.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"It would turn into the Fire Pokemon called Flareon," she explained.  
  
Crystal looked down at the Pidgeot in the ball, then held it out to the woman.  
  
"Would you be willing to trade one of the Eevees for a Pidgeot? I haven't really gotten around to training   
  
it yet, but…"  
  
The woman took the ball.  
  
"Sure," she said, picking up the Eevee that had licked Crystal before and handing it to her. "I just ask that   
  
you take good care of her."  
  
Crystal nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" she called, walking over to a bench with Eevee and Vulpix. She sat down and pulled out the   
  
fire stone. It glinted in the sunlight, making it shine.  
  
"Well," she said nervously, holding out the stone. "Here goes…"  
  
Vulpix jumped away, and hid in Crystal book bag as she touched the stone to Eevee's soft fur. The   
  
Pokemon glowed for a second, and the transformed into a bigger, redder, and more fierce looking   
  
Pokemon.  
  
"Flar!" It cried, looking around.  
  
Crystal's eyes were wide.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed, Vulpix climbing out of the bag. "A Flareon!"  
  
"Flar! Flar!" It cried, hopping around.  
  
Crystal sighed with contentment. Another fire Pokemon added to the team, and she got to witness it's   
  
evolution with the fire stone as well.  
  
"Welcome to my team, Flareon!" she said, petting it, and Vulpix too, so she wouldn't get jealous again.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Sorry, I meant OUR team," she corrected herself.  
  
"Flar!"  
  
"Vulpix!"  
  
Crystal recalled Flareon and she and Vulpix started walking down the path to the tent to sign up for the   
  
One on Ones.  
  
"Are you ready to battle, girl?" Crystal asked as Vulpix leapt into her arms.   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
They passed by trainers exchanging Poke balls and trading their Pokemon.   
  
"Trading an untrained Pidgeot is one thing," Crystal said. "But I'd never trade any Pokemon that I really   
  
knew and loved."  
  
"Vul, vul," Vulpix agreed with a nod.  
  
When they came upon the tent in the middle of the Swap Meet, they went inside. Inside, it was crowded   
  
and full of trainers and their Pokemon.   
  
"Whoa, this place is packed," Crystal shouted to Vulpix above the noise. "I hoep there wasn't a limit on   
  
entries."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix agreed as a trainer's elbow hit her head. "Vulpix!" she shouted angrily.  
  
She opened her mouth to shoot a flamethrower at him but Crystal stopped her.  
  
"Come on girl, be nice," Crystal said.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix sighed.  
  
Crystal made her way over to the counter with Vulpix in her arms. Sitting at the counter was a tall man   
  
with glasses talking to a few trainers.  
  
"Just name your six Pokemon," he told one trainer.  
  
"I've got a Chikorita, a Bulbasaur, a Totodile, a Cyndaquil, a Noctowl, and of course, Pikachu." She heard   
  
a trainer say.  
  
"Pikachu!"   
  
"Ash?" Crystal called walking closer to the counter.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Ash turned around and saw Crystal behind him.   
  
"Oh, hi Crystal," he said. "Are you entering in this competition?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Crystal said.  
  
"Your Pokemon, miss?"   
  
Crystal whirled around to the man at the counter.   
  
"Oh, sorry," she apologized and set Vulpix down on the counter. "I've got a Houndour, Flareon, Vulpix,   
  
Charmander, Ekans, and a Raichu," Crystal told the man as he wrote them down on a sheet of paper.  
  
"A Raichu?!" Ash exclaimed. "How on earth did you catch a Raichu?"  
  
"Well," Crystal said, remembering Pichu and Pikachu's battle. "Remember that little Pichu your Pikachu   
  
beat a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash said as he and Pikachu stared in disbelief.   
  
"It evolved and wanted to come with me," Crystal said as Vulpix hopped up on her shoulder.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix added for emphasis.  
  
"It evolved twice?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I helped it evolve into a Pikachu and later, I met up with it again and it had evolved into a   
  
Raichu," Crystal said as she and Ash walked outside to get out of the crowded building.  
  
She pulled a Poke ball out of her pocket.   
  
"Come on out, Raichu!" she said and Raichu popped out.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu cried.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked hopping down and sniffing Raichu.  
  
"Rai, rai!" Raichu said eagerly and his cheeks started to spark.  
  
"Pika," Pikachu said menacingly sparking.  
  
"Rai," Raichu said, equally menacingly and sparking.  
  
"Aw, Pikachu! Don't start a fight!" Ash cried.  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried. "Return!"   
  
She recalled Raichu to his Poke ball.  
  
"Whew," Crystal said sticking it back in her pocket.  
  
"Nice," Ash commented as he started to walk away. "Well, we'll see you in the competition. Come on,   
  
Pikachu."   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried running after him.  
  
"Maybe we'll have to face Ash in the competition," Crystal said as she picked up Vulpix and they started   
  
to walk around the Swap Meet.  
  
After about twenty minutes, an announcement over the loud speakers boomed out over the Swap Meet.  
  
"Attention all trainers! All trainers entered in the One on One's Competition please report to the battle   
  
arenas behind the tent. Please see the desk to find out what field and who you will battle."  
  
Crystal stood up from the bench she was sitting on.   
  
"Well Vulpix," she said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "This is the moment we've been   
  
waiting for!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as the two hurried off together to the arenas.  
  
When they got to the arenas, they hurried over to the desk to find their battle. After squeezing their way   
  
through the crowds of other trainers, they glanced at the list.   
  
"Crystal vs. Mark in arena 5," it read.  
  
"Guess we're battling there," Crystal told Vulpix. "Let's get going!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed and the two headed off to arena 5.  
  
When they arrived in arena 5, a directed showed her to the arena door where she'd go through to the field.   
  
Everyone else who wanted to watch the match watched from the stands.   
  
Crystal took a deep breath and Vulpix hopped down from her arms. She rubbed her warm fur up against   
  
Crystal's ankle.   
  
Crystal petted her little friend.  
  
"Let's go girl," she said and they walked through the arena door.  
  
A good-sized crowd had gathered in the stand and cheered as Crystal walked through.  
  
"From the left," An announcer called. "Crystal! And From the right, Mark!"  
  
A boy with short brown hair entered from the other side of the arena. He had a Bayleef by his side.   
  
"Begin!" The announcer called.  
  
"I choose," Mark cried throwing out a Poke ball. "Elekid!"  
  
"Elekid?" Crystal asked as a yellow and black Pokemon popped out.   
  
"Elekid, the electric Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Electrabuzz," her Pokedex said.  
  
"Okay then," Crystal called pulling out a Poke ball. "I choose Charmander!"  
  
Charmander popped out of his Poke ball and faced Elekid on the field.  
  
"Big mistake, girly," Mark called out. "Elekid, thunder-shock!"   
  
Elekid raised its arms up and attempted to thunder-shock Charmander, but Charmander dodged it.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Char!" Charmander cried and sent his flames at Elekid.   
  
Elekid jumped and thunder-shocked again. Charmander used his quick attack over to Elekid and smacked   
  
him with his flaming tail.   
  
"Elekid!" Mark cried as his Pokemon fell over and Charmander used another flamethrower.  
  
"Thundershock!" Mark tried once more, but Charmander was ready. He dodge it once more, and spun out of the way.  
  
"Finish it with tackle!" Crystal cried and Charmander ran up and hit Elekid with all his might.   
  
"Elekid is unable to battle!" The announcer cried as Elekid flew across the arena and hit the wall.   
  
"Charmander wins the match and Crystal will advance to the next level!"  
  
"Yes!" Crystal cried. "I knew you could do it Charmander!"   
  
Charmander ran over to her.   
  
"Char, char!" he cried hugged her leg.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"You were awesome," Crystal said, patting his head.   
  
"Crystal's next match will take place in arena 6 in ten minutes," The announcer called out.   
  
"All right!" Crystal said punching her fist through the air. "Let's show them what fire Pokemon are made   
  
of."  
  
As she turned to walk out of the arena, she tripped. Charmander was still clinging to her leg.   
  
"Ouch! Okay Charmander, time for some rest," she said recalling him.  
  
"Char?" he asked as he returned to his Poke ball.  
  
"Come on Vulpix," Crystal said. "Our next big battle is just a couple minutes away!"  
  
"Vul!"  
  
*******  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter 20: Crystal vs Ash: Vulpix vs Pi...

Crystal vs. Ash  
  
Crystal and Vulpix walked out of the arena and along the paths. They were a lot emptier now that people had gathered to watch the Pokemon battles. As they walked by arena 2, they heard the crowd start cheering.  
  
"…and Ash Ketchum and his Totodile win the match!"   
  
Crystal looked down at Vulpix.   
  
"Guess Ash won his first battle," Crystal said to her friend. "I wonder if we'll last long enough to battle   
  
him."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix murmured.  
  
Crystal squatted down to Vulpix's level.   
  
"Okay girl," she said. "Let's go into this next round like we did this one; ready to give it our best, okay?"  
  
"Vul pix!" Vulpix agreed happily as Crystal stood back up and they started out for arena 6.  
  
After a few tense moments, Crystal was allowed to enter the arena, this time from the right. The crowd   
  
wasn't as big this time, probably because there were lots of other battles going on.   
  
"Look," Crystal said looking up in the stands. "There's Misty and Brock."  
  
She waved up at them and they waved back.  
  
"Crystal to the right, and Julie to the left!" The announcer shouted above the crowd.  
  
"Okay," Crystal said, taking a deep breath as her opponent walked through the other door.   
  
It was a girl about her age, with long blonde hair a big smile.   
  
"Crystal vs. Julie," The announcer called. "Let the match begin!"  
  
"I choose," Julie cried tossing out a Poke ball. "Blastoise!"  
  
"Blastoise," Crystal gasped as a huge turtle with big cannons attached to his shoulders appeared on the   
  
arena.  
  
"This looks like a job for…Raichu!" Crystal cried releasing Raichu.  
  
"Water gun!" Julie cried and huge water blasts burst out of the huge cannons on his shoulders.   
  
Raichu dodged the blasts, but Blastoise then turned around and hit Raichu with its bubble beam. Raichu   
  
skidded to the ground a few feet from Crystal and Vulpix.  
  
Raichu got up and used his thunder shock, but Blastoise dodged and tackle him across the arena. Raichu   
  
struggled to stand up again.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried, urging Raichu to get up.  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried. "Get up! I know you can do this! Use thunder bolt!"  
  
"Rai…raichu…" Raichu gasped as he stood up.   
  
"Raichu!" he cried as he thunder bolted Blastoise.   
  
The attack hit, but Blastoise was still standing!   
  
"Again!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Bubble beam!" Julie cried.  
  
"Dodge!" Crystal cried, changing strategies.  
  
Raichu dodged the bubble beam and sent another thunder bolt towards Blastoise. This time, Blastoise   
  
dodged the attack and hit Raichu with a tackle. Raichu flew across the arena and landed on the ground.   
  
"Oh," Crystal gasped. "Raichu."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried, hopping up and down next to Crystal.  
  
"Rai…" Raichu gasped as he tried to get up again.  
  
Blastoise prepared to launch a water gun as Raichu struggled to get up. The cannons lowered and aimed   
  
right at Raichu.  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried. "Get out of the way!"  
  
"Rai….CHU!" Raichu cried and let out a humongous jolt of energy that covered nearly the entire arena.  
  
"Blastoise!" Julie cried.  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vulpix!"  
  
When the electric current stopped, Blastoise was lying on the ground sizzling.   
  
"Blastoise is unable to battle," The announcer called as the crowd cheered. "Crystal will advance to the   
  
next round!"  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried as she and Vulpix ran out on the field. "You were really awesome! I knew you   
  
could do it."  
  
She picked him up and hugged him as Vulpix ran up behind her.   
  
"Raichu!" Raichu cried happily.   
  
No matter how much Raichu liked to prove how strong and brave he was and act like it was nothing,   
  
Crystal could tell Blastoise had been a challenge and that Raichu was proud that he won.  
  
Crystal was proud too.  
  
"Oh Raichu, you were awesome," she said taking out his Poke ball. "Time for a nice rest."  
  
She recalled Raichu to his Poke ball and picked up Vulpix.  
  
"Crystal's next round will take place in half an hour in this very arena," The announcer called.  
  
Crystal nodded and started to walk out of the arena with Vulpix in her arms.   
  
"Get ready," Crystal whispered. "Our next match is going to be even tougher."  
  
"Vul!"  
  
"Crystal's really getting good," Brock commented from the stands. "The Raichu sure put up a great fight."  
  
"Yeah," Misty said. "She might be a challenge for you, Ash." She added, nudging Ash.  
  
"Yeah right," Ash muttered. "She may have good Pokemon, but she can't even control them. Her Raichu   
  
almost picked a fight with Pikachu and her Houndour tried to bite Cyndaquil once. And plus, Raichu is an   
  
electric Pokemon so it's no surprise she won against water."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes at Brock.  
  
"Is everyone a novice until they beat him?" Misty whispered to Brock.  
  
"I guess so," Brock agreed and they both started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ash asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Misty said.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix headed up towards Misty and Brock in the stands.   
  
"Hey guys," she said sitting down next to Misty. "I thought I'd just hang around here and watch this battle   
  
since mine is right after it."  
  
"Yeah," Misty said. "You and your Raichu did great down there against that Blastoise."  
  
"Raichu gave him a good shock," Brock added. "You should be proud."  
  
Crystal smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said happily as she watched Vulpix play with Misty's Togepi. "Do you know who's   
  
battling next?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash," Misty said as she pointed down to him.   
  
He was standing on the left side of the arena with Pikachu by his side.   
  
"Let the battle begin!" The announcer cried. "Ash vs. Kevin!"  
  
"Kevin?" Crystal asked leaning forward. "Isn't that the kid we battled a long time ago, Vulpix?"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed leaning out on Crystal's lap.  
  
"Someone you know?" Misty asked.   
  
"Just a trainer we battled a long time ago," Crystal replied.  
  
"I choose, Persian!" he cried tossing out his Poke ball and releasing his Persian.  
  
"Okay, I choose Cyndaquil!" Ash cried releasing Cyndaquil.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.   
  
"Quick attack!" Kevin ordered and his Persian dodged the flames and tackled Cyndaquil in one lightning-fast move.  
  
"Sheesh, it's even faster than it was when we battled it," Crystal commented. "He's done a good job   
  
training it."  
  
"Yeah, but Ash better do something fast," Brock said looking down as Cyndaquil dodged Persian's fury   
  
swipes. "Cyndaquil has to attack soon or it will be too worn out to later."  
  
"Flamethrower!"   
  
Cyndaquil blasted its flames out so suddenly that Persian couldn't get out of the way. It was toasted.  
  
"No!" Kevin cried as he recalled his Persian.  
  
"And Ash wins!" The announcer called. "This trainer's third straight victory! Well Ash, it seems you'll be   
  
battling in this arena next so just stay put while we wait for your opponent to show up."  
  
"In this arena?!" Crystal's heart skipped a beat. "That's me!"  
  
Brock and Misty turned to Crystal.   
  
"You vs. Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
Crystal swallowed hard.   
  
"Don't let his reputation intimidate you," Crystal calmly told herself. "He's just like everyone else, and   
  
I'm going to prove that fire Pokemon are tough! I'll beat him!"  
  
"I'm going down now," Crystal said. "No sense in waiting the other half hour."  
  
"Are you okay?" Misty asked touching her arm gently.  
  
"Yeah," Crystal said with a smile. "I'm great. I wanted to rematch Ash anyway. Come on Vulpix!"   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried jumping into her arms.  
  
"What do you think?" Misty asked Brock as Crystal walked down the bleachers and through the   
  
passageway to the arena.  
  
"I think Ash had better watch out," Brock said folding his arms. "He keeps acting like Crystal's an   
  
amateur and even though she hasn't been training for as long, she still could easily beat him if he's off guard."  
  
Misty nodded and watched as Crystal entered the arena.  
  
"All right Vulpix, give it all you've got," Crystal said. "Show him that you're no push-over!"  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted with a determined nod.  
  
Crystal took a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes…" she muttered to herself, closing her eyes for a moment, and letting everything else fade away.  
  
It was just her, and Vulpix, and together, they would try their best, win or lose. A cry from the viewers stands made her open her eyes and return to reality.  
  
"Alright Crystal," Ash called out. "Let's make this fast. Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Vulpix, show him what you're made of," Crystal said and Vulpix ran out on the field and faced Pikachu.  
  
"A Pikachu against a Vulpix," The announcer called. "Begin!"  
  
"Alright Pikachu, start things off with a thunder-shock!" Ash commanded and Pikachu sent a thunder-  
  
bolt Vulpix's way.  
  
"Quick attack!" Crystal said smoothly and Vulpix darted out of the way of the thunder.  
  
Vulpix flashed right and then left and then tackled Pikachu to the ground.  
  
"Hit Pikachu while he's still weak! Flamethrower!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed with a nod and blasted a flamethrower toward Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu got to its feet and darted out of the way.  
  
"Wow, Crystal's Vulpix is a lot faster than it used to be," Ash admitted. "But she's still no match for   
  
Pikachu. Use agility!"  
  
Pikachu ran around Vulpix in circles.   
  
"Let him wear himself out, Vulpix," Crystal cried.  
  
"Thunder-shock!" Ash cried.  
  
Pikachu stopped short and sent his thunder-shock at Vulpix. Vulpix tried to get out of the way, but was hit   
  
on her leg with the shock and tripped.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix turned and looked at Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah, we've got her on the run now!" Ash cried. "Thunder bolt!"  
  
Pikachu just stared blankly at Vulpix.  
  
"Pikachu! Don't hesitate! Thunder-bolt!" Ash cried.  
  
"Pika…Pikachu…" Pikachu muttered as he staggered around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash cried.  
  
Vulpix hopped to her feet, her eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Confuse ray!" Crystal cried. "Vulpix, that was brilliant! Now use flamethrower!"  
  
Vulpix aimed her strongest flamethrower at Pikachu and hit him.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he fell backwards, the confusion wearing off.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
  
Pikachu, weak from the flames, struggled to his feet and used thunder-shock. Vulpix darted out of the way   
  
and aimed another flamethrower at Pikachu.  
  
This time, Pikachu used his quick-attack out to get out of the way and then tackled Vulpix to the ground.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Come on, you can do it!"  
  
Vulpix staggered around and then caught her balance again. She looked Pikachu straight in the eye.  
  
"Pikachu, don't look at the confuse ray, thunder-shock!" Ash cried.  
  
Vulpix moved away from the thunder and use fire-spin.   
  
Her fire-spin was so great that Pikachu couldn't get out of the way and was hit by the flames.   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he fell over and was knocked out.  
  
"No! Pikachu!" Ash cried running out to Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu is unable to continue, Vulpix is the winner and Crystal will advance to the next round!" The   
  
announcer cried.  
  
"We did it!" Crystal cried. "We did it! Vulpix you did it!"   
  
Crystal ran out on the field to meet Vulpix. Vulpix leapt into her arms and Crystal hugged her tightly.  
  
"Vulpix you were wonderful," she murmured. "You finally beat Pikachu! You sure showed him!"  
  
"Vul Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.  
  
"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked as he picked up his Pokemon.  
  
"Pi...ka…"Pikachu said weakly.  
  
"It's okay, you tried your best," Ash said.   
  
"How's Pikachu?" Crystal asked walking over to Ash and Pikachu with Vulpix beside her.  
  
"He'll be okay," Ash said standing up with Pikachu in his arms. "You and Vulpix have really improved."  
  
"Yeah," Crystal said.   
  
Ash was trying to be nice, but Crystal could tell that his pride was hurt.   
  
"You and Pikachu were really tough too," Crystal replied.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said turning away. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said happily.   
  
"Crystal's next match will take place in arena 4, in one hour," The announcer said.  
  
"Ready Vulpix?" Crystal asked Vulpix, looking down at her friend.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried happily.  
  
*******  
  
Okay now! Review, and next update on Tuesday or Wednesday!  
  
:-D 


	21. Chapter 21: Electric Fire?

Chapter 21: Electric Fire?  
  
Notes: Alan's character makes an appearance in this chapter. ^_~ Hope you guys like it, and hope the battle was good.  
  
*********  
  
Crystal gulped nervously as she and Vulpix walked into the arena again. It was going to be their fourth battle, and probably their toughest. She rocked back and forth uneasily, her leg brushing against Vulpix's fur.  
  
"Think we're ready for this girl?" she muttered as her opponent walked in on the other side of the field.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried, nodding her head.  
  
The crowds around them cheered happily, awaiting a battle. The boy who had just walked in looked confident, a pair of goggles up over his forehead and a broad smile on his face.  
  
Crystal gulped.  
  
"All right!" The referee announced from the sidelines, raising up two flags. "This round will be Crystal vs. Emerald!"  
  
Crystal raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Emerald?" she wondered. "That's kinda similar to Crystal...with the jewel idea anyway."  
  
"Please choose your Pokemon!" The referee called.  
  
"No problem," Emerald announced, tossing out a Poke ball. "Go! Peter!"  
  
Crystal's eyes widened as a small rodent-type Pokemon who looked quite similar to Pikachu pop out of the Pokemon.  
  
"Pika!" It cried, in a voice quite different from Ash's Pokemon.  
  
It LOOKED like a Pikachu, small with the big ears and tail, but its yellow coat was instead a creamy orange color, and its cheeks were bright yellow instead of red.  
  
"What the heck is that??" she wondered, pulling out her Pokedex as the crowd whispered around as well.  
  
Emerald grinned a little, slightly embarrassed looking.  
  
"He's a Pikachar," he replied proudly.  
  
"When two Pokemon of different species mate their offspring tend to be hybrids, or mixes of their parents," The Pokedex informed her. "They have attacks from both of their parents."  
  
Crystal gulped.  
  
"Wow," she commented, causing the boy to grin even more.  
  
"Yep, Peter is one of my top Pokemon," he commented as the little rodent squeaked again, letting off a tiny jolt of thunder.  
  
"Two types in one," she muttered to herself, looking at the three Poke balls in front of her. "Ekans would be a bad choice, since grass is weak to fire. Then there's Flareon, who hasn't ever battled with me yet, and Houndour."  
  
She looked up again.  
  
"Choose your Pokemon," The judge repeated.  
  
Crystal sweated, stuffing two balls back in her pocket.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, huh, Vulpix?" she asked as she tossed out her Pokeball. "Go Flareon!"  
  
Flareon popped out of her ball, gazing around at the crowd.  
  
"Ready to battle?" she called encouragingly, hoping to get Flareon motivated.  
  
"Flar!" Flareon declared, hunching down and glaring at her opponent Pokemon.  
  
"Pikachar vs Flareon!" The referee called. "BEGIN!"  
  
"All right Flareon, start things off with a quick attack!" Crystal announced, and Flareon darted toward the Pikachar.  
  
"Try a thunder-shock, Peter!" Emerald announced, and the Pokemon let off a nice bolt of thunder, but Flareon, quick on her feet, dodged it and tackled the Pokemon.  
  
Peter hopped back to its feet and used a quick attack as well, darting all around Flareon, who looked left and right, trying to find it.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Emerald called, a second before the Peter blasted Flareon with a hard flamethrower.  
  
"Oh no!" Crystal cried as Flareon got back on her feet, using a flamethrower back, but Peter dodged it, sending out another jolt of electricity.  
  
"Sand attack!" Crystal cried, remembering some of Eevee's attacks from battles and talks with Risty.  
  
Flareon turned around and kicked back with its feet, sending blasts of sand in Peter's face.  
  
"Get away, Peter!" Emerald cried, his smile fading as the sand got in his Pokemon's eyes.  
  
"Pika!" Peter agreed, ducking the last blast and hurtling forward, tackling the off-guard Flareon and using a swift attack, sending tiny star-like shapes hurtling toward her.  
  
Flareon rolled out of the way, just in time, letting the blast crack the arena's floor, instead of hitting her.  
  
"Good move, Flareon," Crystal commented, wiping sweat off her forehead.   
  
This has to be the most intense battle I've ever fought! She thought to herself. But we can still win it!  
  
"Use Fire Spin!" Crystal announced, and spinning flames erupted from Flareon's mouth, circling around and enclosing Peter in them.  
  
"Pikachar!!" It yelped, and a second later, Peter was in the sky, having bounced off the ground with its springy tail.  
  
Crystal gasped and Emerald laughed happily.  
  
"All right! Peter!" he cried, punching his fist into the air. "Let's go for a Fire Spin attack!"  
  
Peter aimed an strong fire attack down at Flareon, who darted out of the way, panting tiredly. As soon as Peter hit the ground though, a strong electrical attack burst from it's cheeks, catching the tired Flareon and shocking it.  
  
"Flar!!" she cried as she was shocked with the attack and Crystal gasped.  
  
"No! No! Flareon!" she cried, looking out as Flareon continued to be engulfed in the yellow electric current flowing from the yellow cheeks of the Pikachar.  
  
~~Good Pokemon trainers know their limits, and the limits of their Pokemon…~~  
  
Nurse Joy's words echoed in Crystal's mind once more, becoming the only thing she could here. This was enough for Flareon's first battle. It was time to quit.  
  
"I surrender!" Crystal thundered and Peter immediately stopped the shock, allowing Flareon to fall, unconscious to the ground.  
  
Crystal swallowed hared.  
  
"Return, Flareon," she said softly, recalling her flame Pokemon.  
  
"Pikachar wins!" The referee announced, and the crowd cheered.  
  
Peter ran over to his trainer, who patted his head gently.  
  
"That was awesome Peter! I knew you could do it," Emerald commented to his Pokemon, grinning happily.  
  
He looked up at Crystal, who was staring at the ground.  
  
"Vulpix?" Vulpix asked, nudging her ankle.  
  
Crystal smiled sadly and reached down to pet her Pokemon.  
  
"I had to lose sometime, didn't I?" she asked, looking down at Flareon's ball. "You did a great job, Flareon."  
  
"Eh…you did a good job too," Emerald said, and Crystal looked up to see him and his Pikachar next to him.  
  
"Um…thanks," Crystal replied, smiling a little.  
  
So this is how Ash felt last round, Crystal thought to herself.  
  
"You're Pikachar is really cool," Crystal commented.  
  
Emerald shrugged.  
  
"Yeah…he's pretty cool," he replied, giving his Pokemon a pat. "I hope to see you around again in Johto. Maybe we can even battle again."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"Yeah…good luck next round," she said, waving as she and Vulpix walked away.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, let's go Vulpix," Crystal said. "We've still got to get to a Pokemon center by tonight."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said as the two walked out of the arena.  
  
As Crystal and Vulpix walked down the crowded paths, Crystal looked down at her friend.   
  
"Don't be sad Vulpix," she said. "We made it pretty far for our first tournament and we beat Ash!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.   
  
"Well," Crystal said as the left the swap meet. "Maybe we didn't win there, but they'll be other tournaments."  
  
"Yep," Crystal said staring into the distance on the road ahead. "There'll be other tournaments, and next time, we won't so easy to beat."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried.  
  
**********  
  
Review! 


	22. Part 2: Fire Fortress

The Cyndaquil Tagalongs   
  
Note: This was kinda like the start of a new half of the Heart of Fire Pokemon story, so it may re-explain a few things. ^_^ And Alexa's name was originally Amber, but to avoid confusion with people who read my Yugioh stories, I changed it to Alexa. ^_~  
  
*********  
  
It was a bright sunny morning, and Crystal Rayburn and her Vulpix started out on their journey to Olivine City again. They were on their way to the gym, to collect their fifth Johto League badge.  
  
Vulpix and Crystal had made a promise to become the very best Fire Pokemon masters in the world. Already they had overcome many challenges, and there were still many challenges to deal with.  
  
"So Vulpix, what do you think we should be on the lookout for today?" Crystal asked Vulpix as they continued on their way.  
  
Vulpix shook her head.   
  
"Vul," she said absentmindedly.   
  
Crystal sighed as they continued down the road.   
  
"I think it'll take us at least three more days to get to Olivine City," she told her friend. "Maybe we should   
  
let out all the others for a little exercise."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu cried as he popped out.  
  
"Hello Raichu," Crystal said as she released her other Pokemon.  
  
"Ekansss," Went Ekans.  
  
"Flar!" Went Flareon.  
  
"Charmander!" Went Charmander.  
  
And Houndour barked.  
  
"Come on guys," Crystal said with a wave of her hand. "Let's get going!"  
  
And she, Vulpix, and her other Pokemon continued down the road.  
  
Not long after they had started out on their way, Vulpix stopped short in front of Crystal.  
  
"What's the matter girl?" Crystal asked stumbling so not to step on Vulpix.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried pointing her paw in the direction of a large house.  
  
A lady was running after two little Pokemon in the front yard.  
  
"Wow," Crystal cried running up to the lady. "Excuse me? Do you need any help?"  
  
The lady stopped and brushed her blonde hair back.   
  
"Yes, those troublesome Cyndaquil just won't listen! I've been chasing them all morning," she replied.  
  
"I can help!" Crystal cried eagerly. "Vulpix, Hounour, round them up!"  
  
"Vul!"  
  
"Gruff!"   
  
Vulpix and Houndour ran out into the field in front of the little Cyndaquils.   
  
"Cynda!"  
  
"Quil!"  
  
The two turned and tried to run in the opposite direction.  
  
"Raichu! Flareon! Charmander! Block them!" Crystal cried.  
  
The three Pokemon blocked the other side, trapping the Cyndaquils in the middle of a Pokemon circle.  
  
Ekans dove underground and popped up next to the little Pokemon. He wrapped his body gently around   
  
them so they couldn't escape.   
  
"Great work!" Crystal commented running out to Ekans and the others.  
  
"Wow, those Pokemon of yours listen real well," The lady said coming out to Crystal as she carefully   
  
picked up the two Pokemon Ekans had wrapped up. "Sparks and Flares could sure learn a thing or two   
  
from your Pokemon."  
  
"Sparks and Flares?" Crystal asked looking down at the squirming Pokemon she was holding. "Are those   
  
their names?"  
  
"Yes," The lady said smiling at Crystal. "And I'm Tara."  
  
"I'm Crystal," Crystal said introducing herself. "I'm a Pokemon trainer headed for Olivine City. I'm   
  
hoping to be the greatest Fire Pokemon master of all time."  
  
"Well, that sure is something," Tara replied. "My niece runs a large Pokemon farm down near Olivine.   
  
She's a Pokemon breeder and raises Pokemon for the local trainers to start with."  
  
"How cool," Crystal said as Vulpix and Raichu walked over to her.   
  
Ekans wrapped the two up again as she placed them on the grass and Charmander walked over to   
  
investigate.  
  
"Char?" he asked as he realized the Flareon had picked him up.  
  
She lifted him up in her mouth and she placed him down a few feet away from the Cyndaquil.  
  
Crystal laughed.   
  
"I think Flareon considers herself Charmander's mother!" she giggled.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix laughed in agreement.  
  
"She's keeping him far away from the Cyndaquil so she can make sure they aren't dangerous first,"   
  
Crystal explained.  
  
"You certaintly know your Pokemon," Tara commented.   
  
She looked in the distance.   
  
"I sure don't," she sighed. "And I'm supposed to take these baby Cyndaquils to my niece. But I don't   
  
know how to control them at all and they just won't listen."  
  
"Why not ca…" Crystal started.  
  
"I can't catch them in Poke balls because Alexa says they need to be out in the open, associating with   
  
other people and each other."  
  
"Alexa is my niece," Tara explained.  
  
"Well," Crystal said looking down and Vulpix and Raichu who were playing with the little Pokemon.   
  
Houndour was watching them, making sure no wild Pokemon was going to hurt them.  
  
"Why don't you let me take them? I'm going to Olivine myself and it's right on the way," Crystal said.   
  
"And I can handle Fire Pokemon."  
  
"Would you?" Tara asked, relieved.   
  
"We sure would, right?" she asked Vulpix and Houndour.  
  
"Vulpix!"   
  
"Gruff!"  
  
"Well, if you really don't mind, I'd love it if you would take these little guys down to Olivine," Tara said   
  
scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Here's her address," she added handing the paper to her.  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal said taking it.   
  
"And here's a fire-proof basket for them to be in while you travel," Tara explained placing the two   
  
Cyndaquil in the basket.  
  
Crystal picked up the basket.   
  
"Okay!" she said. "We'll take good care of them and get them to your niece's farm."  
  
"Thank you again!" Tara called after Crystal and her Pokemon as they started off down the road to   
  
Olivine City.  
  
"Well Ekans, you certainly have a good grip on these little guys, so why don't you hop in the basket and   
  
keep a hold of them," Crystal suggested, allowing Ekans to slither into the basket and wrap his body   
  
around the two Pokemon.  
  
"Sparks and Flares," Crystal said pointing at each in rhythm to their names. "Okay, we're all set!"  
  
She picked up the basket again.   
  
"Flareon, Charmander, Raichu, return," Crystal said recalling all of her other Pokemon aside from Vulpix   
  
and Houndour.  
  
"Come on guys!" she said and Vulpix and Houndour followed after her as they continued down the road.  
  
An hour later, as night fell, the sky started to darken and a light drizzle began to fall on Crystal, Vulpix,   
  
and the others.   
  
"Great," Crystal muttered putting the blanket in the basket over Ekans and the tagalong Cyndaquils.   
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix said cringing as a large pool of water collected on a leaf fell on her.  
  
She shook herself out and continued on after Crystal.   
  
A few minutes later, the rain had begun to pour down.   
  
"Hurry," Crystal cried to Houndour and Vulpix. "Let's find shelter, fast!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded and she and Houndour took off at full speed, following Crystal.  
  
As they ran through the pouring rain, the narrow forest path suddenly cut short and they were faced with a   
  
raging river, quickly filling up with the rainwater.  
  
Houndour and Vulpix skidded to a stop in front of the edge, but Crystal almost tripped and as she tried to   
  
steady herself, the basket slipped out of her wet hands and down into the river.  
  
"No!" she cried looking down as the little basket hit the water below with a splash. "Ekans! Sparks!   
  
Flares!"  
  
"Vulpix!"   
  
"Gruff!"  
  
Crystal frantically scanned the area.   
  
"Look!" she cried pointing to the other side of the river.   
  
There was a boathouse on the other side.   
  
"Let's go! Hurry!" Crystal cried as she, Vulpix, and Houndour ran through the muddy ground to the other   
  
side.  
  
When they reached the boathouse, Crystal yanked the door open and the three ran inside.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried and pointed her paw at a small boat with two oars in it.  
  
"Great," Crystal cried and she, Vulpix, and Houndour pulled it outside.   
  
The rain had begun to pour down in sharp blasts, and the wind blew it directly in their faces.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Crystal thought frantically, imagining the little basket bobbing up and down in the   
  
water, with the raging river splashing in it.  
  
When the boat with in the water, they hopped in and Crystal tried to manage both oars.  
  
"Whoa!" she cried and the boat tipped to one side and some water splashed in.   
  
Vulpix was thrown against one side.   
  
"I can't do this alone," Crystal cried. "But we have to rescue them!"  
  
"Gruff!" Houndour said, but his voice was muffled.  
  
Crystal turned around and saw him with the other oar in his mouth, trying to help row.  
  
"Good boy!" Crystal cried pulling one Poke ball out of her pocket. "We all can help. Raichu! Come out!"  
  
Raichu popped out of his ball and into the middle of the boat.   
  
"Rai!" he cried happily, but then cringed noticing the foul weather. "Rai!"  
  
"Raichu, we need your help!" Crystal explained as the boat bobbed up and down on the water. "Use your   
  
tail and help row the boat!"  
  
"Rai, raichu!" Raichu nodded with a proud salute.   
  
He stuck his long tail into the water and they all began to row out into the wild river.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried helping to steady the boat by using her paw as another oar.   
  
"Good work!" Crystal cried as the boat began to move faster and steadier.   
  
The storm became fiercer as they continued out into the river. Crystal noticed that the tall walls surrounding the river made it impossible for anyone to get out with reaching one end or another.  
  
"Hang on, Ekans," Crystal thought.  
  
Suddenly, Crystal heard a loud snapping sound from above.   
  
"What the…" she started but stopped when she saw a huge tree falling into the river, directly on top of   
  
them!  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Next chapter up soon, but review for now! ^_^ 


	23. Chapter 23: Panic in the Rain

Panic in the Rain  
  
"No!" she cried raising her arms up, dropping her oar and the river swept it away.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried rushing to the front of the boat and blasting her fire spin up at the falling tree.   
  
Her blast was so powerful that it caused the tree to change direction, and it smashed harmlessly up against the wall and slumped down into the river.   
  
As the current carried them passed the flaming tree, Crystal sighed with relief.   
  
"Vulpix!" she cried hugging her friend. "Thank you!"  
  
"Rai!" Raichu agreed.  
  
"Ruff," Houndour said, trying to keep the boat on course.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix said happily.  
  
"Raichu, come over to this side so you and Houndour will keep the boat steady," Crystal said to him.   
  
"Vulpix and I will look out for Ekans."  
  
"Rai!"  
  
A few tense minutes went by and the group was tossed here and there by the powerful current.   
  
"Look!" Crystal cried, seeing the basket in the distance. "Hurry! It's them!"  
  
As the boat neared the basket, Crystal was relieved to see it was still right side up.   
  
"Ekans!" Crystal called out. "Flares! Sparks! Are you okay?"  
  
Nothing happened at first, but then Crystal saw Ekans' head poke out from underneath the blanket.   
  
"Ekans!" he cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily.  
  
Raichu and Houndour slowed the boat down and Crystal and Vulpix pulled the wet basket into the boat.   
  
She pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked inside the basket. Two wet Cyndaquils were inside,   
  
still being held by Ekans.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Crystal cried pulling them out and wiping some water off of their faces. "We were so   
  
worried."  
  
"Cynda!" Flares cried.  
  
"Quil!" Sparks said.  
  
Crystal laughed.  
  
"Flar!" Flareon cried, popping out of her Pokemon ball.   
  
She went over to the two Cyndaquils and picked them up in her mouth. She then brought them back to the   
  
basket and put them back inside.   
  
Crystal couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Flareon, you are a great mother," she said with a giggle.  
  
Ekans climbed inside the basket to keep them inside, and Crystal turned toward the river in front of them.   
  
"Maybe we could keep going to the end of the river," she suggested as the wind blasted water into their   
  
faces.  
  
"Ruff," Houndour barked.  
  
Suddenly, the water in front of the splashed up and forced the boat backwards. Everyone was thrown to   
  
the back of the boat and the basket tipped over. Flareon picked it up as a huge sea serpent rose up out of the water.  
  
"No," Crystal breathed, terrified. "It's a…gayrados."  
  
The gayrados roared and blasted a water gun at them. Vulpix, Houndour, and Flareon jumped up and blasted their flamethrowers back at him, turning the water into steam.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu cried, jumping forward and sizzling with electricity.   
  
"No!" Crystal cried. "Raichu, if you use thunder-shock you'll get us too because we're all wet!"  
  
"Rai?" Raichu cried sadly.  
  
"Go, Charmander!" Crystal cried releasing her last Pokemon.   
  
The boat teetered a little with the weight of all the Pokemon, but it stayed upright.   
  
"Char!" Charmander cried running in circles, afraid of the rain pouring down on his tail.   
  
"Charmander, we need your help. Please hold out, just for a little while!" Crystal pleaded, seeing Vulpix   
  
and the others getting weaker.   
  
"Char!" Charmander said bravely adding his flamethrower to the mix.   
  
"It's not enough!" Crystal cried as the water gun started to over power the powerful fire spin they had   
  
created.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried determinedly.   
  
Suddenly, the fire spin got bigger.   
  
"What?" Crystal asked looking around.   
  
Sparks and Flares had come out of the basket and added their flames to the bunch. Ekans added his poison   
  
sting attack and Raichu dipped his tail into the water.   
  
"Yes! Wood doesn't conduct electricity! Go for it!" she cried, seeing the gayrados weaken with the   
  
strength of all the flames.   
  
"Raichu!" Raichu cried giving off a jolt of electricity.  
  
The gayrados screamed and swam away as quickly as it could.  
  
"Yes!" Crystal cried, bursting with happiness.   
  
True, they were soaked to the bone, cold and in the middle of a huge storm, but they had overcome the   
  
obstacle together. As a team!  
  
Crystal hugged all of the fire Pokemon she could as they rushed up to her. Ekans was hissing happily and   
  
Raichu was bouncing up and down with joy.  
  
"Yes! You all were awesome!" she cried happily.  
  
As they all cheered their victory, Raichu's bouncing cause the boat to teeter, and as it flipped back to one   
  
side, Charmander flew up in the air.  
  
"Char!" he cried.  
  
Crystal stood up and reached for his Poke ball, but he was already starting to fall.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Vul!"   
  
Vulpix rushed forward and jumped into the water underneath the falling Charmander. He bounced safely   
  
off her tail and back into the boat.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Crystal cried sighing with relief and recalling Charmander. "Good work girl, come on   
  
back now."  
  
As Vulpix started to paddle back to the boat, a sharp blast of wind sent her flying in the other direction,   
  
caught in the current.   
  
"Vulpix!" she cried as she hit a branch and started to sink under the water.  
  
Crystal didn't stop to think. All that mattered was Vulpix; getting Vulpix back safely. She dove into the   
  
river and swam hard over to the branch where Vulpix was. Taking a deep breath, she dove under and   
  
caught her friend. She pulled her up to the surface and the two bobbed up and down for a minute.  
  
"Gruff!"   
  
Crystal turned around and saw Houndour, paddling over to her. She grabbed onto his neck and they swam   
  
back to the boat.   
  
Raichu, Ekans, and Flareon looked anxious as they climbed back into the boat. Crystal placed Vulpix on   
  
the seat of the boat. She was knocked out.  
  
"Come on, guys," Crystal said, taking up an oar. "Let's go to a Pokemon Center!"   
  
They paddled back to the side of the river and Crystal recalled Flareon and Raichu and Houndour picked   
  
up the basket with the Cyndaquils and Ekans. Crystal ran with Vulpix in her arms with Houndour close   
  
behind.   
  
The wind blasted more rain into her face, but she kept going. They ran through the streets and up to the   
  
Pokemon Center.  
  
Crystal burst into the center and Houndour followed her.   
  
"Oh my!" Nurse Joy cried as Crystal ran up to the counter and put her wet Vulpix down.  
  
"Please help me! My Vulpix fell in the river and was hit with a branch!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Chansey," Nurse Joy said lifting Vulpix up.   
  
Chansey, a pink Pokemon with an egg in its pocket, wheeled a stretcher over and Nurse Joy placed Vulpix   
  
on it.  
  
"Cynda?" Sparks called out.  
  
Nurse Joy looked over to where Houndour was standing with the Cyndaquils and Ekans.   
  
"What have we here?" she asked.  
  
"They're baby Cyndaquils," Crystal explained quickly.   
  
"Chansey, you take care of them while I see to Vulpix," Nurse Joy said as she took Vulpix into the next   
  
room.  
  
Crystal helped Chansey take the two Cyndaquils into a warm room. She gave them a little bed and   
  
covered them with a heated blanked.  
  
Houndour panted as a pool of water fell off his fur.   
  
"Ekans, return," Crystal said recalling her snake.   
  
Houndour curled up in a corner, exhausted. Chansey put a blanket on him too.   
  
As Crystal stood in front of the door to the examination room, dripping water all over the floor.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Crystal asked herself. "I nearly lost Vulpix today, my best friend, and I didn't   
  
live up to my word. I promised I'd take care of the Cyndaquils, instead I almost got them and Ekans   
  
killed!"  
  
"Chansey?"   
  
Crystal turned around to see Chansey. She was holding a towel out to her. Crystal took it and dried herself   
  
off.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Chansey smiled.  
  
Crystal turned back to the room and the light on the door went off. Nurse Joy was done.  
  
Crystal rushed up as the door opened and Nurse Joy walked out.   
  
"Is she okay?" Crystal asked, her heart pounding.   
  
"Yes, she's fine," Nurse Joy said and another Chansey wheeled Vulpix out.   
  
She was covered with a heated blanket and looked a lot drier than before.   
  
"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Crystal said petting Vulpix.  
  
"I was glad to help, but I think Vulpix should sleep in the recovery room for tonight."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
Vulpix's eyes opened and she looked up at Crystal.   
  
"Vulpix!" she cried happily and tried to get up.  
  
"No, no, stay in bed for tonight, okay?" Crystal said tucking her back in. "You were really brave out   
  
there."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix said as she snuggled up under the covers.  
  
"Why don't we let Vulpix rest for a while and you can tell me about what happened over a cup of hot   
  
chocolate after you put some dry clothes on," Nurse Joy said.  
  
Crystal nodded again.   
  
"Sure," she said. "Good night, Vulpix."  
  
"Vulpix,"   
  
*******  
  
Review! 


	24. Chapter 24: The Pokemon Farm

The Pokemon Farm   
  
The next morning, Crystal woke up late. Houndour had moved from the corner of the recovery room to the end of her bed. Crystal petted him.   
  
"You didn't want me to be all alone with Vulpix being in the recovery room, did you?" she said scratching   
  
behind his ears as he woke up.  
  
"Ruff!" he said happily.   
  
"Thanks," she said taking out his Poke ball. "Return!"  
  
Houndour returned to his Poke ball and Crystal got dressed. She went into the recovery room where   
  
Vulpix was being examined by Nurse Joy one more time.   
  
"Well, she seems fine," Nurse Joy said patting Vulpix's head.   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried running over to Crystal and jumping in her arms.  
  
"Hey girl, feeling better?"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix nodded.  
  
"And here are your baby Cyndaquils," Nurse Joy said handing them to her in the basket.   
  
It had dried over the night.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said taking it.  
  
Sparks and Flares were moving around inside, so Crystal released Ekans. He help the Cyndaquils like he   
  
had the day before, and they started out on the road again.  
  
A few hours later, after crossing a hot desert, the group saw Olivine City come into view.   
  
"Wow!" Crystal cried.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed as the stared down at the enormous city.  
  
"Let's go find Alexa and give her the Cyndaquils, and then we can find the Olivine Gym!" Crystal said   
  
and the two headed down the road.  
  
Following the directions Tara had written on the piece of paper, Crystal and Vulpix soon came upon a   
  
large farm-like house with tons of land.   
  
Lots of Pokemon were running in the fenced yard and a girl with long red hair was watching them.  
  
"Excuse me!" Crystal cried waving. "Are you Alexa?"  
  
The girl turned around. She had large green eyes and a pretty smile.   
  
"Yes," she called running up to the fence. "Are you Crystal? The fire Pokemon trainer?"  
  
Crystal grinned. Tara had obviously told Alexa about her fire Pokemon dream.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I have Sparks and Flares with me," Crystal said lifting up the basket.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Alexa said taking the basket and peeling the blanket off the top.  
  
"Oh no, wait!" Crystal cried, remembering Ekans.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Alexa to scream, but no scream came.   
  
"Oh look!" Alexa cried. "You had an Ekans keep them safe! How smart!"  
  
She lifted Ekans out and he slithered up her shoulder.   
  
"Well, your Ekans certainly is friendly," Alexa giggled and Crystal recalled him.  
  
"I was expecting you to be scared of him!" Crystal giggled.   
  
Alexa laughed.   
  
"It takes more than a sweet Ekans to scare me," she boasted.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Come on," Alexa said opening the gate. "Let's go in the house and you can tell me about your journey."  
  
A few minutes later, Crystal and Vulpix were inside Alexa's house and seated at her table across from   
  
Alexa. Alexa put some cookies on the table.  
  
"Help yourself," Alexa said taking one. "Now tell me about your journey, I'm very interested."  
  
"Really?" Crystal asked as she took a cookie and handed another to Vulpix.  
  
"Yes, you see, I raise young Pokemon to the point where trainers can take them as their first Pokemon for   
  
their journeys. I always want to know how a trainer did with that little Pokemon I raised." Alexa said.  
  
"Well, Vulpix was my first Pokemon," Crystal said looking down at her friend. "We want to become the   
  
best fire trainers in the world, so we entered the Johto League tournament. So far, I've caught six more   
  
Pokemon, three of which are fire, and I have four badges."  
  
"Wow," Alexa said. "That sounds exciting."  
  
"It is," Crystal agreed. "We ran into a huge storm on the way here, and we almost lost the basket with   
  
Ekans and the Cyndaquils in a river."  
  
"Oh my, how did you get it back?" Alexa asked.   
  
"My Pokemon all helped out, and we got them back, safe and sound," Crystal said, trying not to sound   
  
like she was irresponsible. "Even the Cyndaquil helped."  
  
Alexa looked out the window at the two Cyndaquils playing with the other Cyndaquils and the other   
  
Pokemon.  
  
"With battle expierence already, those two will be very strong Pokemon," Alexa commented.   
  
Crystal smiled.   
  
"So, Alexa, what made you want to be a Pokemon breeder?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I really wanted to be around lots of Pokemon of different sorts, so I decided to help young Pokemon grow   
  
up," Alexa said.  
  
"Isn't it sad to say good-bye when the trainers come for them?" Crystal asked.  
  
Alexa nodded.   
  
"A little, but I know that when the trainers come back, they'll have lots of stories to tell me about   
  
everything that Pokemon has done. And to know that you helped a trainer and a Pokemon start their   
  
journey is almost its own reward," Alexa said.  
  
"That's such a cool way to look at it," Crystal said as Vulpix hopped up into her lap.  
  
Alexa smiled as they both stood up.   
  
"Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate you delivering Sparks and Flares to me."  
  
Crystal blushed.   
  
"No problem."  
  
"And I hope that I'll meet up with you and Vulpix again someday," Alexa said as the two walked to the   
  
door.   
  
"Me too," Crystal said. "Maybe on my way back through Olivine I can stop by and tell you more about our   
  
journeys."  
  
Alexa smiled.   
  
"I'd like that," she said as Crystal and she walked over to the road.  
  
"One more question," Crystal said stopping. "Do you have any Pokemon that are just…you   
  
know…yours?"  
  
Alexa smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, Meggie," she said releasing a huge dinosaur-like grass Pokemon.   
  
It had petals around its neck and two flower antennas on its head.   
  
"Meganium, a grass Pokemon and the evolved form of Bayleaf," The Pokedex said.  
  
"Mega!" It said.  
  
"How cool," Crystal said petting its head. "Maybe the next time I see you, we can have a battle."  
  
"Yeah," Alexa said waving as Crystal and Vulpix started off down the road. "Good luck, Crystal!"   
  
"You too, Alexa!" Crystal called as she and Vulpix continued on their way with the memories of Alexa,   
  
Sparks and Flares, and the Pokemon farm in their minds.  
  
Even though they have to continue on their way, Crystal and Vulpix knew that they had made a new   
  
friend, and someday, they would meet again.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix hurried up to the Olivine Gym as the sun started to set, only to find the door locked and a big sign on the door.  
  
"Closed until further notice?" Crystal cried. "No!"  
  
"Bummer, isn't it?" A familiar voice from behind her said.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix turned around to see Rocky and Graveler, a trainer they had met back when they   
  
started their journey. He loved rock Pokemon and his favorite was Graveler, a Pokemon with two sets of   
  
rock-hard arms on either side of its gray body.  
  
"Rocky!" Crystal cried. "We haven't seen you since you left for Steel-Top-Mountain!"  
  
"I know," Rocky said. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Catching Pokemon!" Crystal cried releasing Flareon and Raichu. "Pretty nice, huh?"  
  
"Rai!" Raichu cried showing off an electric spark.  
  
"Nice," Rocky said as Graveler petted Raichu, knowing he was resistant to electricity.  
  
"Flareon!" Flareon cried.  
  
"Very nice," Rocky commented.  
  
"Oh!" Crystal cried, remembering the Steel-Top-Mountain visit. "Did you catch some cool Pokemon on   
  
the mountain?"  
  
"Oh did I!" Rocky exclaimed. "One Scizor and one Steelix."  
  
"Cool," Crystal said. "Those sound tough."  
  
"Scizor is evolved from Syther and Steelix evolves from Onix," Rocky explained. "They're steel   
  
Pokemon."  
  
"Neat, but anyway, no gym battle, that's disappointing," Crystal sighed.   
  
"Don't worry," Rocky said. "Didn't you read the guide book? There's a gym right across the river in   
  
Cinawood City."  
  
"Great!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried jumping up and down.  
  
"That's my next stop!" Crystal said marching toward the dock.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rocky said running and catching up to her.  
  
"The dock to get a boat ride to the city," Crystal said.   
  
"Vul," Vulpix nodded jumping up on Crystal's back pack.  
  
"Uh huh, and you can afford a ticket?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Well, don't trainers get a discount?" Crystal asked.  
  
Rocky shrugged.   
  
"I don't know but why not wait 'till tomorrow?" he asked.   
  
"Come on! I want to go tonight!" Crystal cried.  
  
Rocky and Graveler walked slowly after her.  
  
*********  
  
Review! And next chapter up soon! ^_^ 


	25. Chapter 25: A Shipful of Surprises

A Ship Full of Surprises  
  
Note: Yes, I have Rocky be related to someone from the show. Ok? ^^ Thought it would be kinda funny, actually. I may make him a bit off-character though. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
*********   
  
When the two got to the dock, it was nearly nightfall. They walked up to the ticket counter and tapped on the window. A ticket manager appeared in the window.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, we're Pokemon trainers and we're looking for a ride to get to Cinawood City," Crystal explained.   
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Do you have any proof that you are a trainer?" The man asked.  
  
"My Pokemon," Crystal said pulling out her Poke balls and showing him.   
  
She had put different stickers on the balls to tell which was which. Raichu had a thunderbolt, Ekans a   
  
light bulb, Houndour a heart, Charmander a peace sign, and Flareon a flame.  
  
"How about a Pokedex?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh!" Crystal said pulling hers out.   
  
Rocky pulled his out too, and they handed them to the man.  
  
"Crystal Rayburn and Rocky Elm?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rocky sighed.   
  
"Yes!" Crystal cried.  
  
"All right, the ship is boarding now. Here are your tickets."  
  
"No charge?" Crystal asked taking the ticket.   
  
The manager shook his head.  
  
"Trainers are free," he replied. "Have an enjoyable trip."  
  
"Thank you," Crystal said politely and she and Vulpix boarded the ship.  
  
"See Rocky, we got in free," Crystal said.  
  
"Yeah," Rocky said sadly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Crystal asked turning around.   
  
"My last name," he said kicking a piece of stray wood on the ship into the water.   
  
A faint clunk was heard as it fell in.  
  
"Elm, so?" Crystal asked. "Your not related to Professor Elm, are you?"  
  
"Oh am I," Rocky said darkly.   
  
"What's wrong with him? Professor Oak said he was a great student," Crystal said.  
  
"He's an all work no play type guy who is always reading or studying or doing something boring," Rocky   
  
cried.  
  
"Graveler," Graveler agreed.  
  
"Well, what's so wrong with that? I'm sure he's fun when it comes to Pokemon."  
  
"Here, Rocky. Read this 5,000-page book on Pokemon. It'll tell you everything you need to know to be a   
  
good trainer. Then you can take the self-test on…" Rocky started ranting in a high-pitched voice,   
  
mimicking Professor Elm.  
  
"All right! I get the picture!" Crystal cried as the boat started to move off the dock. "But what did that   
  
have to do with taking this boat ride?"  
  
"This boat is going to Cinawood City, which is near the Whirl Islands. My dad is on this boat going to the   
  
Whirl Islands, and I didn't want to be on the same boat as he is!" Rocky said crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm sure you don't have time to read any 5,000-page books on this ride, Rocky," Crystal tried to joke.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Rocky huffed.  
  
As the boat's horn blew, Crystal picked up Vulpix.   
  
"Well, just stay away from him if you don't want to talk to him," Crystal said walking towards the cabins.   
  
"I'm going to my room."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rocky said turning toward Graveler. "Let's get going." He said recalling him.  
  
That night, Crystal lay awake in bed, Vulpix on her lap.   
  
"Well girl, tomorrow we'll be at the next gym and be able to earn our next badge," she said petting her.  
  
Suddenly, Crystal heard a thumping noise coming from the dock. Vulpix sprang out of her lap and ran   
  
over to the door.  
  
Crystal got out of bed and pulled her clothes back on. Then she opened the door a crack and looked out   
  
into the hallway. Everything looked clear.  
  
Vulpix pawed the door open the rest of the way and scampered out into the hall.   
  
"Vul! Vul!" she barked.  
  
"Shush!" Crystal hissed. "It's probably midnight already."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix growled and ran to the end of the hallway.   
  
"Vulpix, wait!" Crystal whispered running after her.  
  
Crystal followed Vulpix up onto the deck where the ocean waves could be heard pounding against the side   
  
of the boat.   
  
"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix hissed as she stalked a dark, shadowy figure near the edge of the boat.  
  
"Vulpix, be careful," Crystal hissed.  
  
Suddenly, the figure jumped into view and Vulpix blew a flamethrower at it. It was a bright red creature.  
  
"Hey!" Someone cried. "Totodile!"  
  
"Vulpix stop!" Crystal cried running up to her friend as a Totodile appeared, ready for battle. "Rocky!"  
  
"Crystal?" Rocky asked walking into view. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"What are you doing out here is more like the question," Crystal said studying the red creature.  
  
It had strange, clamping hands, almost like scissors.   
  
"Training," Rocky said pointing to his Pokemon. "This Scizor is going to be awesome once I get it good   
  
and tough. Vulpix flaming it down, however, isn't going to help it very much. Metal is weak to fire!"  
  
"I know, sorry," Crystal said blushing. "We thought it was a thief or something."  
  
Rocky laughed.  
  
"Anyway, seen much of…Professor Elm?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I nearly bumped into him in the hall on my way out to train," Rocky said leaning on the railing near the   
  
edge of the boat. "Graveler got in the way so we could sneak by undetected."  
  
"Hey, Rocky," Crystal asked. "What's your dream?"  
  
"What?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Your dream. What you plan to do as a Pokemon master," Crystal said.  
  
"Oh, I want to start a rock and steel gym and be the toughest trainer ever!" Rocky said.  
  
"Cool," Crystal replied.  
  
"Graveler!" Graveler said popping out of his Poke ball.  
  
"That sounds great,"   
  
Crystal and Rocky turned around to see none other than Professor Elm walking out onto the deck.  
  
"Oh no!" Rocky cried.  
  
He walked over to Crystal and Rocky.   
  
"Hello, Professor Elm," Crystal said.  
  
"Hello there," he replied.   
  
Then he turned to Rocky.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful dream, Rocky," he said.   
  
"Really? You never acted liked you cared before," Rocky said.  
  
Crystal backed up. This looked like a family conference and not something she should get involved with.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Rocky," she said walking to her room. "Vulpix, come."  
  
"What's your name?" Professor Elm asked her.  
  
"Crystal," she replied. "And this is Vulpix."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix said happily.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you," he said.   
  
"Yeah," Crystal said smiling. "Bye."  
  
Crystal and Vulpix headed back to their room.  
  
"Well," Crystal said to Vulpix as they got back into bed. "Something tells me Rocky and his dad's   
  
relationship is going to be changing pretty soon."  
  
"Vul pix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
*********  
  
Review! ^_^ 


	26. Chapter 26: Battle in Cinawood City

Battle in Cinawood City  
  
Notes: I hope the battle's not too easy. I wrote it a while back, so I'm not sure. ^_~  
  
*********  
  
The next morning, Crystal walked out on the deck to see Rocky and Graveler.   
  
"Hey," Crystal said. "How'd it go last night?"  
  
"Well," Rocky said. "Good, I guess. I never thought my dad cared about rock and steel Pokemon, but he   
  
said he'd like to study them more. He even invited me to go to the Whirl Islands with him."  
  
"That's great!" Crystal said. "But, what about the gym in Cinawood?"  
  
Rocky winked.   
  
"You can beat 'em first, then I'll get to 'em later," he said with a thumbs-up.  
  
Crystal returned the sign.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
That afternoon, Crystal got off the boat and after waving good-bye to Rocky and Professor Elm, she and   
  
Vulpix headed for the Cinawood gym.   
  
"Go, everyone!" Crystal cried releasing all her Pokemon.  
  
"I know we haven't had a match in a while," Crystal began her pep talk as all her Pokemon lined up. "But   
  
I know we're all ready for this. You guys are the toughest Pokemon out there and I know you'll do just   
  
fine."  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu agreed showing off an electric spark and pumping his muscles.   
  
Houndour barked angrily at him.   
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Those two will never get along," Crystal laughed recalling them as they arrived at the gym. "Well, let's   
  
go for it."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed as Crystal opened the door to the gym and walked in.  
  
"Who goes there?" A voice called out.  
  
"Uh, a Pokemon trainer looking for a gym badge," Crystal called back.  
  
"Well," A slightly chubby man said walking into the light. "I'm Chuck, and the Cinawood Gym Leader.   
  
Let's battle!"  
  
"I'm Crystal," Crystal said.   
  
"Good. Are you ready?" Chuck asked.  
  
Crystal nodded and she and Vulpix took their place on one end of the battlefield.  
  
"Ready girl?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed with a determined nod.  
  
"I'm going to play two on two, using Poliwrath and Machoke," Chuck said releasing Poliwrath. "Go!"  
  
"All right," Crystal said pulling out one of her Poke balls. "I know the right guy for this job, Raichu!"  
  
"Rai! Rai!" Raichu cried as he appeared on the field.   
  
"Show off your skills, Raichu!" Crystal cried encouragingly. "Thunder shock attack!"  
  
Raichu let off a powerful jolt of electricity at Poliwrath, but he dodged it.  
  
"Counter with double slap attack!" Chuck cried and Poliwrath slapped Raichu hard across the field.  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried as her electric mouse got back on its feet. "Use your quick attack!"  
  
"Rai!" Raichu declared and zoomed around the field.   
  
"Poli?" Poliwrath asked as the yellow blaze spun around him.   
  
"Thunder shock!" Crystal cried and Raichu struck Poliwrath with a hard thundershock.  
  
"Oh no!" Chuck cried.  
  
"Finish with thunder tail!" Crystal cried.  
  
Raichu's tail sparked with electricity and he swung it at Poliwrath. Poliwrath zoomed off the field and   
  
slammed against the side of the gym.  
  
"Return!" Chuck cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily, hopping up and down.   
  
"Good job!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Rai, rai chu!" Raichu cried hopping up and down, sparking eagerly.  
  
"You rock, Raichu!" Crystal added.  
  
"You were wonderful, Poliwrath, just wonderful," Chuck said to Poliwrath's Poke ball. "I couldn't be   
  
prouder."  
  
"Now," he said, turning back to Crystal and snapping his fingers.   
  
A large Pokemon walked into the room. It was a Machoke.  
  
"I choose Machoke!" he cried.  
  
"Machoke, use your karate chop!" Chuck cried and Machoke swung his fist down on Raichu.  
  
"Rai, rai!" Raichu cried and hurried out of the way.  
  
"Ma choke!" Machoke cried and lunged out at Raichu.  
  
Raichu rolled out of the way and used a thunder shock on Machoke.   
  
"Machoke! Submission!" Chuck cried.  
  
Machoke balled up and rolled with excellerating speed. He aimed perfectly and before Raichu could do anything about it, he hit him, sending him flying across the room and landing hard in front of Crystal and   
  
Vulpix.  
  
"No! Raichu! Are you okay?" Crystal cried.  
  
"Rai," Raichu gasped and struggled to get to his feet. "Rai, rai, chu."  
  
"Raichu!" Crystal cried desperately. "Return! Come back now!"  
  
"Rai," Raichu cried shaking his head and standing back up.   
  
"Please!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu cried, giving off one last thunder shock on Machoke then fainted.  
  
Machoke shook off the thunder, but he was still standing.   
  
"Raichu! Return!" Crystal said recalling him. "Go Vulpix, go and show them what you're made of!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried running out on the field.  
  
"Use flamethrower!" Crystal commanded.  
  
Vulpix blew a flamethrower at Machoke, but he managed to get out of the way.   
  
"Use confuse ray!" Crystal cried, altering strategies.   
  
Vulpix's eyes began to glow red and her beams were aimed at Machoke, but he closed his eyes to block it   
  
out.  
  
"Now!" Crystal cried, anticipating that move. "Use tackle!"  
  
Vulpix ran up and tackled Machoke, making him stumble backwards. Then she blew a flamethrower at   
  
him, burning him to a crisp.  
  
"No!" Chuck cried. "Machoke!"  
  
"We won!" Crystal cried racing out on the field and over to Vulpix.   
  
She scooped her up in her arms and hugged her.   
  
"You did it!" she cried.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"And Raichu too," Crystal said pulling his Poke ball out. "He was great. He refused to give up."  
  
"You were awesome, Machoke," Chuck said recalling him. "Better than ever! I've never been more   
  
proud!" he ranted.  
  
"And you've earned this," he added to Crystal, handing her a brown badge. "A storm badge."  
  
"Thank you," Crystal said, taking it. "We did it, Vulpix!" she added, holding it up to the light. "We did   
  
it!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried  
  
*******  
  
Review! And next chapter will be up today too! ^_~ 


	27. Chapter 27: Old Friends, New Enemies

Old Friends, New Enemies  
  
Introduces the Stone Gang. ^_~ And shows what Risty's going to be doing in the future. And I decided to have Rocky related to Prof. Elm by myself. Thought it would be funny, and give him a little more depth.  
  
*********  
  
That evening Crystal and Vulpix arrived at the Pokemon Center. She gave Raichu to Nurse Joy so he could recover and then sat down with the other trainers for dinner.  
  
"I'm going to visit the Whirl Islands after I beat the gym leader here," One boy explained to his friend   
  
who was feeding a Chikorita.   
  
"Wow, that's great!" His friend replied. "I'm thinking of going to Olivine next."  
  
Crystal released her Pokemon and gave them their dinners before sitting down next to a trainer. She was   
  
halfway through her meal when the door opened and a familiar person walked in.  
  
"Risty?" Crystal asked standing up as Vulpix skid across the floor over to Eevee.  
  
Risty was a trainer Crystal had met on her first day of training. The last time she and Vulpix had seen   
  
Risty, she was on her way to get a Wobbufett.  
  
"Hey!" Risty said turning to Crystal. "Crystal! I haven't seen you in so long! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I've gotten five badges!" Crystal said proudly.  
  
"Whoa," Risty said. "That's a lot! I've got three. But maybe I'll get another one here."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"Have you caught any Pokemon lately?" Crystal asked as the two sat down.   
  
She was eager to learn all about her friend's adventures.   
  
Vulpix invited Eevee over with the other Pokemon. Houndour snarled at Eevee at first, but after a sharp   
  
glare from Vulpix, he left Eevee alone.  
  
"Well, my Poliwag is now a Poliwhirl, and my Chikorita is a Bayleaf!" Risty exclaimed. "I got a   
  
Wobbufett too."  
  
"That's so cool," Crystal said. "I got a Flareon, and I caught a Raichu too."  
  
"Where is it?" Risty asked looking through Crystal's Pokemon.   
  
"Well, he got pretty beaten up in our match, so he's with Nurse Joy," Crystal explained. "But he's really   
  
great. We couldn't have won without him."  
  
"You needed a Raichu to win?" Risty asked turning pale. "Not another gym I can't win at!"  
  
Crystal raised an eyebrow.  
  
Risty sighed.   
  
"I had to eventually give up in Ekruteak," Risty said sadly. "My Pokemon just couldn't win against those   
  
ghosts. Eevee was the only one who could stand up to them."  
  
"I'm sorry," Crystal said. "But I'm sure you'll do fine!"  
  
"Thanks Crystal," Risty said, cheering up.   
  
"Hey wait a minute," Crystal said, backtracking. "You said Eevee actually battled?"  
  
Risty grinned.   
  
"Oh yes," she said calmly. "Eevee has become a very tough battler thanks to my great training."  
  
Crystal smiled.  
  
Risty was acting like it was no big deal, but Crystal knew it was. Eevee had been a wimp and probably the   
  
weakest Pokemon Risty had. But Risty never gave up on her, and now Eevee had finally shaped up.  
  
"And that's exactly what we're going to do," Crystal thought to herself. "Never give up, ever!"  
  
The next morning, Raichu had recovered and Crystal and Vulpix started back on the road again. This   
  
time, they were heading back to Mahogany Town.  
  
"Okay!" Crystal said brightly as they started down the road. "You were awesome back there, Vulpix. You   
  
really put your heart into that battle."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed as they entered a small town.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix walked through the quiet town when suddenly, the wailing of a siren broke the serene   
  
silence.  
  
A horn honked behind them and Crystal whirled around to see a police officer riding a motorcycle, right   
  
at them!  
  
"Whoa!" Crystal cried as she shoved Vulpix off the road and toppled down a ditch after her.  
  
"Vul pix!" Vulpix cried angrily as she slid into a puddle of mud.  
  
She lifted her paws out of the stick mess.  
  
"Sorry girl," Crystal said wiping her hands off on her pants and picking her up. "But it was better than   
  
being squashed by that motorcycle."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix sighed as Crystal carried her back up onto the road.  
  
The motorcycle zoomed off in the distance.  
  
"I wonder what the emergency was?" Crystal asked out loud as she and Vulpix continued on the road.  
  
Soon, they passed by the police station where Crystal could hear people talking inside.  
  
"Hey," she said stopping.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix asked looking up at her.  
  
"Let's see what that whole motorcycle senario was about," Crystal said opening the door and walking in   
  
with Vulpix behind her.  
  
A lady with very large jeweled earrings was sitting sadly in a chair by the front desk. She looked like she   
  
was fighting back tears.  
  
"Um, excuse me, ma'am," Crystal said cautiously walking forward. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Vulpix?" Vulpix asked walking up to her.  
  
The lady looked down at Vulpix.   
  
"Oh Ruffles!" she cried and scooped Vulpix up into her arms, smearing the mud from her paws on her   
  
white blouse, and started hugging her.  
  
"What the…"Crystal cried as the lady hugged Vulpix to the point of strangling her.  
  
"Vul! Vul!" Vulpix cried as she tried to desperately get free from the lady's tight grasp.  
  
"Ruffles, I was so worried! I was afraid those terrible thieves had gotten you!" The lady ranted.  
  
"Miss, please!" Crystal begged. "That's my Vulpix!"  
  
"What?" The lady asked, loosening her grip and looking at Vulpix. "Oh," she said letting Vulpix hop   
  
back onto the floor and nuzzle up against Crystal.  
  
The lady broke into tears.  
  
"What's the matter?" Crystal cried, trying to make some sense of all this.  
  
"My Vulpix," The lady sobbed. "Was stolen. Poor Ruffles, out there all alone with those terrible, terrible   
  
people!"   
  
"Oh, so that's why you thought my Vulpix was Ruffles," Crystal said. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen any   
  
other Vulpixs lately."  
  
"I've been looking everywhere, Miss Ciante," Officer Jenny said walking into the room. "But there's no   
  
sign of your Vulpix or any of the other Pokemon the Stone Gang have stolen."  
  
"Stone Gang?" Crystal asked.   
  
"Yes," Officer Jenny replied, nodding grimly. "The Stone Gang is a group of Pokemon thieves who steal   
  
Pokemon that evolve with the elemental stones and force them to evolve in their secret hideout."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried, outraged.  
  
"Rai?" Raichu asked, popping out of his Poke ball at the word stone.  
  
"No!" Crystal gasped. "They don't!"  
  
"They do," Officer Jenny admitted. "Then they force the Pokemon to work for them, stealing jewels and   
  
money from banks."  
  
Miss Ciante sobbed louder.   
  
"I'm afraid Miss Ciante's Vulpix was stolen by the Stone Gang as well," Officer Jenny said sadly.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix growled, arching her back.  
  
"We can help you find their secret hideout," Crystal offered. "I know how Vulpix feels about stones, and   
  
I'd love to help find Ruffles."  
  
"Would you?" Miss Ciante asked gratefully.  
  
"Oh no," Officer Jenny said putting her hand out. "I can't allow myself to let a young trainer walk into   
  
danger!"  
  
"But I'm offering, and besides, I've got my Pokemon to protect me," Crystal pleaded. "I'll have my Zubat   
  
send a message if anything goes wrong."  
  
"I'll come with you," Jenny said walking forward, but just then, the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello? No! I'll be over there right away!" Jenny cried.  
  
"Someone's Rydon has gotten loose down town!" Jenny cried as she put her hat on and started for the   
  
door. "You be careful," she said sternly to Crystal.   
  
Crystal nodded and walked out the door.   
  
"Okay," she said pulling her black sweatshirt on over her blue shirt. "I need to blend in if it's a rough   
  
crowd."  
  
"Houndour!" Crystal cried releasing him. "I need a tough looking Pokemon, and you look pretty good."   
  
She commented.   
  
He barked in agreement.  
  
"Raichu! Rai!" Raichu cried waving his arms around.  
  
"Yeah, you and Vulpix are tough too, and you've evolved from a stone anyway and Vulpix…"Crystal   
  
started but trailed off, not wanted to mention evolution in front of Vulpix.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm ready," Crystal said. "Wait! I have to get Zubat back from my parents."  
  
Crystal had caught seven Pokemon and a trainer is only allowed to carry six with them at a time, so   
  
Crystal had sent Zubat to stay with her mom and dad with their Butterfree.   
  
Crystal hurried back inside with Vulpix, Houndour, and Raichu behind her, and dialed her parent's   
  
number.  
  
"Crystal!" Her mom exclaimed through the video-phone. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great mom, but I wanted to ask if I could borrow Zubat," Crystal explained.  
  
"Oh," Her mom replied, looking slightly sad.  
  
"Is he okay?" Crystal asked, concerned.  
  
Her mom laughed.   
  
"He's fine!" she said happily. "Your father and I have just grown so attached to him it's sort of sad to let   
  
him go back."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"I know," she replied. "But I haven't seen him in ages and I need him."  
  
"Okay," Her mom said recalling Zubat to his Poke ball and putting him down in the transfer machine.   
  
"Which of your Pokemon are you going to send us now?"  
  
Crystal thought for a minute.  
  
"How about Ekans?" she asked.  
  
"The snake?" Her mom asked.   
  
"Don't worry! He's harmless and really friendly," Crystal said taking his ball out. "Be good Ekans.   
  
You're going to stay with my parents for a while, and don't eat the Butterfree!"  
  
She put it down in the transfer machine and the Poke balls exchanged. Crystal released Zubat and he flew   
  
to her shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too, buddy," Crystal said petting him.  
  
Her mom had released Ekans and he was playfully slithering around the house.  
  
"Um," Her mom asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Crystal said with a wink and Vulpix leapt up to the camera to wave to her mom. "You'll   
  
become great friends. Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Her mom said rushing after Ekans as he slithered into the kitchen.  
  
Crystal and her four Pokemon walked outside. She started to walk down the street while Zubat flew up   
  
ahead in the sky.  
  
"Hey," A raspy voice behind her whispered.  
  
Startled, she whirled around and Houndour growled.  
  
It was a man wearing dark sunglasses and a black jacket.   
  
"You taking that Vulpix to the gang?" he whispered.  
  
"Um, yes," Crystal said, thinking fast and picking up Vulpix.  
  
"Good. Follow me," he said and she followed him down a dark alley.  
  
"Maybe this guy's part of the Stone Gang," Crystal thought. "How perfect! Then we'll find a way to get   
  
those stolen Pokemon back!"  
  
He led her to a run down old warehouse and he opened the rusty door. She walked in after him and the   
  
door slammed behind her.  
  
********  
  
Review! ^_^ 


	28. Chapter 28: The Battle For Freedom

Battle for Freedom  
  
Notes: Crystal and Rocky? Well, it's the most probable pairing in my story so far, but that won't happen for a while. ^_~  
  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and here's chapter 28."  
  
**********  
  
Crystal's heart started to beat fast. This was dangerous, and what if something went wrong?  
  
The room was dark and crowed, full of men and Pokemon. There were dozens of Pikachus, Shellders, Eggecute, and Growlithes. Up in front, there was a table with several stones of different colors.  
  
Raichu's eyes were bulging with excitement. He rushed up to the table, picked up the Thunder Stone and hugged it, as if trying to make himself evolve again.  
  
Crystal rushed up to him, and grabbed him.  
  
"Raichu!" she hissed. "You can't evolve again!"  
  
He dropped the stone on the table and the leader behind the table eyed him.  
  
"Wait in line," he snapped to her.  
  
"Excuse him," Crystal said in as low a voice as possible and walked back into the crowd.  
  
"Vulpix?" Crystal whispered, realizing she wasn't on her backpack anymore.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix answered from a corner.   
  
She was trying to stay as far away from the stones as possible.   
  
"Don't worry," Crystal said picking her up. "I won't let them evolve you no matter what. I promise."  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix answered gratefully.  
  
Houndour growled at a Growlithe who snapped back at him. Raichu sparked happily, eager to shock the   
  
Growlithe.   
  
"Raichu, return!" Crystal whispered and recalled the Pokemon.  
  
Houndour came back to her side and left the Growlithe alone. Crystal could see Zubat up on the roof through a hole.   
  
"Good thing he's there," she thought.  
  
Crystal noticed behind the table there were several cages with Ninetales, Raichus, Cloysters, Jolteons, Vaporeons, and Poliwraths. They looked very unhappy.  
  
"Those must have been forced to evolve!" Crystal gasped.  
  
She could tell Vulpix was outraged by all this. She kept hissing and trying to lunge at the men.  
  
"Okay!" The man up at the front table called. "Next Pokemon!"  
  
"Vulpix!"  
  
Crystal, Vulpix, and Houndour all looked up suddenly. One man was carrying a little Vulpix with a ruffled collar up to the table.  
  
"Ruffles," Crystal whispered.  
  
Her heart started thumping. What if their cover was blown? She was only a trainer and they were strong men with powerful Pokemon at their disposal. What could they do?  
  
The lead man picked up the Fire Stone and started to bring it down to the struggling Vulpix.  
  
Crystal felt like it was like a slow motion movie. One minute the stone was lowering to the Vulpix, and then her Vulpix leapt out of her arms and jumped out into the open where a ray of light beamed down from the hole in the roof.  
  
"VULPIX!" she shrieked.  
  
The man stopped and looked up.  
  
"What's this?" he asked as his assistant held the Vulpix down.  
  
Houndour leapt out and stood next to Vulpix. Flareon and Charmander popped out of their Poke balls and   
  
joined them, lining up together to face the men.  
  
"My Pokemon are willing to face them, and there's no backing out now," Crystal thought walking   
  
forward. "I have to face them and do what's right, no matter how scared I am."  
  
Crystal joined them in the center where the men just stared.   
  
"Vul," Vulpix hissed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked.  
  
"This is wrong," Crystal said, her heart thumping. "You people are forcing these Pokemon to evolve with   
  
those stones! They don't even belong to you! Don't you realize how many people and Pokemon you're   
  
hurting by doing this?"  
  
"What?" The man snapped. "This is none of your business, girly. But since you've already seen to much, you'll have to stay here."  
  
"I'd never stay here," Crystal snapped back with all the courage she could find. "None of these Pokemon are."  
  
Zubat fluttered off the roof to go get Jenny.  
  
"You asked for it," The man said pulling out a Poke ball.   
  
The other men pulled Poke balls out too, but her team held their ground. They were going to fight for what was right.  
  
"Raichu," Crystal said releasing him as the men surrounded them.  
  
He popped out but just stayed next to her.  
  
"You've got to help us! These men are bad! They forced those Pokemon to evolve!" she pleaded.  
  
"Rai?" Raichu asked, as if he were saying, "But the stones!"  
  
"But nothing! You chose to evolve, they didn't. There's a difference," Crystal said as Pokemon were released around them. "Help us!"  
  
Raichu thought for a moment about what Crystal said, then nodded determinedly and joined the other four.  
  
"Get 'em, Closter!"  
  
"Go, Poliwrath!"  
  
"Exeggutor!"  
  
"Go!" Crystal cried as the battle began.  
  
Vulpix took on a Poliwrath while Raichu delt with an Exeggutor. Houndour took on a Cloyster and   
  
Flareon and Charmander started battle with another Raichu.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried and Crystal turned around as a man tried to grab her.  
  
She ducked and ran up some rusty stairs to the balcony, away from the people. She scanned the chaos below, but couldn't make out Vulpix.   
  
Houndour was hit hard by the Cloyster's water gun and Charmander was shocked by the other Raichu.  
  
"Don't give up," she pleaded.  
  
She noticed two Poliwraths enclosing around Vulpix. She panted and tried to muster up a confuse ray, but   
  
didn't have the strength.  
  
Crystal looked up frantically and saw a rope attached to a hook. Without thinking, she grabbed on and   
  
swung down into the mess below. He grip slipped and she fell off a few feet from the ground and landed hard on the floor.  
  
Struggling to her feet she ran over and snatched Vulpix out of the way of the Poliwraths' double slap.  
  
She stumbled and fell near the wall and Vulpix landed back on the ground. She blasted a Fire Spin with her remaining strength at the Poliwraths, knocking them out.  
  
Crystal caught Vulpix as she toppled over.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and Officer Jenny and a whole team of Growlithes and police officers flooded in and took down the thieves. Officer Jenny spotted Crystal and rushed over.   
  
"Are you alright?" she shouted over the noise.   
  
Crystal nodded.   
  
"Yeah, but my Pokemon are out there!" Crystal called back.  
  
She stood up and fought her way through the crowd.   
  
Houndour was still fighting and Raichu beside him. She recalled them both. (She knew very well which Raichu was hers. There's something uncanny about her Raichu.)  
  
Flareon was sitting up on a crate with Charmander. Apparently he had been knocked out and motherly Flareon had come to his rescue.  
  
Crystal recalled them both and Zubat flapped over to her.  
  
"Great work, boy," she commented before recalling him.  
  
Officer Jenny and the other police had arrested the Stone Gang and were now recalling all the Pokemon to their Poke balls.  
  
Vulpix wiggled out of Crystal's arms and scampered across the floor and over to a dark corner.  
  
"Vulpix," Crystal said, limping over to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Vul!"  
  
"Vul?" Another voice came.  
  
"It's Ruffles!" Crystal exclaimed.   
  
The little lacy Pokemon was cowering in the corner, clearly shook up from all that had happened.  
  
Crystal picked Ruffles up and her own Vulpix climbed up on her backpack.  
  
"Crystal," Officer Jenny said and Crystal turned around to face her.  
  
"You were very brave today, but don't you realize the danger you put yourself in?" Jenny asked.  
  
Crystal looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it all happened so fast that I didn't think," Crystal muttered.  
  
"You didn't think is right, but you saved all of these Pokemon and prevented a lot of them from being   
  
evolved against their will," Jenny said, looking at the brighter side. "You stopped the Stone Gang, and we   
  
owe all that to you, you and your Pokemon."  
  
Crystal blushed.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said. "And next time, I'll be sure to think before I just dive in."  
  
Officer Jenny saluted her.   
  
"That's what a good police officer should always remember," she said with a wink. "But now you'd better   
  
get your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center up town."  
  
Crystal nodded.   
  
"Sure, but first, I need to give Ruffles back to her owner."  
  
A few minutes later, Officer Jenny and Crystal were back at the Police Station. Crystal opened the door   
  
and Ruffles leapt out of her arms and scampered across the floor to her owner.  
  
"Oh Ruffles!" Miss Ciante cried hugging her Pokemon. "I missed you so much!"  
  
She looked at Crystal and Vulpix.  
  
"Thank you so very much for rescuing my Ruffles," she said tearfully. "She means so very much to me."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"Your welcome," she said. "I know how much my Vulpix means to me, so I know how I'd feel if she were   
  
stolen. I'm glad you two are back together again."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed with a wink. 


	29. Chapter 29: Sparks, the Untrainable

Sparks, the Untamable  
  
Notes: Alexa returns, as do the former Cyndaquil Tagalongs. ^_~ Hm…yes, Rocky might have some competition there. Those two would make for a good Pokemon battle sometime….  
  
*Oo, yeah! Fun battle! ^ ^*  
  
Anyway, here's the chapter. More "drama" I guess you could say. ^^  
  
**********  
  
Two days later, after crossing the ocean again, Crystal and Vulpix arrived back in Olivine City. The two walked through the town and over to the Pokemon Gym.  
  
"Still closed!" Crystal moaned. "When'll they open up?"  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix sighed as the two turned around.  
  
"I guess we'll just keep on going toward Mahogany Town," Crystal said walking through the city.  
  
Near the end of the day, the two had reached the outskirts of Olivine. As they passed by a meadow, Crystal suddenly remembered something.   
  
"Hey," Crystal said looking up at the house at the end of the field. "Alexa lives there, remember? Last week we gave her those Cyndaquil babies. Maybe we could, check up on her."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed and the two raced up to the house, eager to see their friend again.  
  
Crystal tapped on the door, but no one came. She tapped again, this time louder and then a huge rumbling   
  
noise came from inside the house.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried stepping back.  
  
"Wha…what is that?" Crystal asked, stepping backward with Vulpix.  
  
Suddenly, the door blew down and flew, covered in flames, across the field and landed in the middle of the grass. Crystal and Vulpix ducked far down and scarcely avoided being scorched with the flames.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Crystal asked looking up.   
  
There, standing in the doorway was a furious-looking, bigger-looking Cyndaquil. His head had flames sparked up on it and his back had flames sparked up as well.  
  
"That must be a…"  
  
"Quilava!!!"   
  
Crystal looked up to see a furious Alexa storming into view.   
  
"Get back here!" Alexa screeched and raised up a Poke ball. "Return!"  
  
The Quilava dodged the ray of the ball.   
  
"Meganium! Sleep powder!" Alexa ordered and her giant Meganium popped out of its Poke ball and put the Quilava to sleep.   
  
Then she returned it to its ball and sighed. She looked down and saw Crystal and Vulpix.  
  
"Crystal?" she asked climbing down the stairs. "Is that you? You and Vulpix?"  
  
"Yeah," Crystal said, standing up and brushing Vulpix off. "What was up with the Quilava?"  
  
"That, was Sparks," Alexa sighed.  
  
"No! Not that cute little Cyndaquil! How did it evolve so quickly? And into something so…" Crystal trailed off.  
  
"Untrainable," Alexa finished. "He's a pain. He won't listen to anyone, runs around scorching things and I can't give him to a trainer because they are afraid of him."  
  
"Anyway," Alexa said, cheering up and recalling Meganium. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Did you win any badges?"  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"One in Cinawood City," Crystal said proudly. "Thanks to Vulpix and Raichu. We also ran into a gang of thieves."  
  
"Tell me all about it!" Alexa demanded and pulled Crystal inside.  
  
After Crystal had told Alexa all about the Stone Gang, and the two had eaten lunch with their Pokemon Crystal's thoughts turned back to Sparks.  
  
"I still can't believe Sparks has gotten so…unmanageable," she said. "What he needs is a good trainer with a lot of time."  
  
Alexa sighed.  
  
"Two things I'm not,"   
  
"But you're a great trainer!" Crystal exclaimed.  
  
"No, I just train babies, I'm not good with really strong types," she sighed. "I raised Meggie since she was a Chikorita, but Sparks evolved too fast for me."  
  
"Well," Crystal said. "Maybe I could take a try. Ekans knew Sparks pretty well, so maybe Sparks will listen to him."  
  
"It's worth a try," Alexa sighed standing up.  
  
Crystal used Alexa's phone to trade Zubat for Ekans.   
  
"Hi Zubat!" Her mom said cheerfully as Zubat flapped around. "We missed you! Have fun, Crystal!"  
  
"Bye!" Crystal said releasing Ekans.   
  
"Were you good for mom and dad?" Crystal asked Ekans who was slithering across the floor.   
  
Vulpix hopped out of his way and growled.  
  
"Okay!" Crystal said.  
  
"Let's give it a try," Alexa said.  
  
The two friends walked outside and Alexa released Sparks. He immediately rushed across the grass, his back burners sparking up.  
  
"Ekans, go talk to Sparks," Crystal commanded. "Tell him about what we want to do. That we want to train him and be his friends."  
  
"Ekanssss," Ekans hissed and slithered away toward the Quilava.  
  
"Ekans," he hissed at Sparks. "Ek ekans, ekans!"  
  
"Qu la VA!" Quilava hissed angrily back and blasted a flamethrower at him.   
  
Ekans ducked underground and the grass burst into flames.   
  
"Croco!" Alexa cried and released an older looking Totodile.  
  
"Croconaw, the evolved form of Totodile," The Pokedex said from Crystal's back pack.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix murmered as Croco took care of the flames.   
  
The scene went on for ten minutes. Sparks would try to get Ekans, Ekans would dodge, and Croco would extinguish the flames.  
  
"Don't fight!" Alexa screamed as Ekans wrapped his body around Sparks and pinned him to the ground.   
  
"Qui!" Quilava cried and blasted his flames up at Ekans and as Ekans soared through the air, Crystal recalled him.  
  
"Thanks Ekans," Crystal said glumly.  
  
"Well that didn't go as planned," Alexa said staring at her wild Pokemon running around the yard.  
  
"Vulpix, go talk to him," Crystal said and her brave fox ran out to meet the Quilava.  
  
"Vulpix!" she cried pointing her paw at Alexa and Crystal.  
  
Sparks simply shook his head and blasted a flamethrower at Vulpix, but Croco dowsed it before it could hit Vulpix. Vulpix's eyes glared red, not out of anger, but it was her confuse ray.  
  
Sparks dodged the rays and bolted away from the yard. He blasted down the fence with a heavy flame and then continued on into the woods.  
  
"No Sparks, no!" Alexa screeched running after him with Meggie and Croco behind him.   
  
"Come back!" Crystal cried running after them with Vulpix beside him. "Go, Raichu and Houndour!" she added, releasing her other Pokemon.  
  
Houndour darted ahead and joined the chase after Sparks and Raichu climbed up a tree and bounded from tree to tree with exceeding speed. Vulpix and Crystal caught up to Alexa and her Pokemon as the woods   
  
narrowed out into a sharp cliff with a large river below.  
  
"Sparks! Stop!" Alexa screamed as Sparks try to skid to a stop near the edge of the cliff.  
  
Sparks skidded over a rock and tumbled forward, and over the edge.  
  
"NO!" Crystal cried as she caught up to Alexa.  
  
The two stared at Sparks fell down and down and hit the raging river with a hard splash hundreds of feet below. Raichu, Vulpix, Houndour, Croco, and Meggie crept up behind them, and stared.   
  
"Sparks," Alexa whispered as a strong wind blew by.  
  
********  
  
Review! ^_~ 


	30. Chapter 30: Friendship and Freedom

Friendship and Freedom  
  
Notes: Thanks so much for reviewing. ^__^ And this chapter is a little…er…fluffy I guess the word is for it. *shrug*  
  
Red: But fluff isn't bad. ^_~ And besides, we're putting up chapter 31 too.  
  
********  
  
"No," Alexa whispered again and turned her face away from the river below.  
  
Crystal turned and ran in the other direction.   
  
"Hurry, Alexa!" she cried, hoping they could find Sparks before he was swept away for good. "There might be some way to get him back!"  
  
Alexa turned away for a second, slightly dazed, and then hurried after Crystal. Crystal glanced behind her and saw Raichu and Houndour trying to make their way down the steep hill from the cliff to the river below.  
  
Crystal skidded to a stop and turned around.  
  
"Be careful Houndour!" she cried.  
  
Houndour barked back at her and Raichu held up a salute. He was being serious for a change.  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried as the forest path took a turn down a steep hill.  
  
She and Crystal hurried down the hill and in a few minutes were in front of the raging river.  
  
"Crystal!" Alexa cried pointing downstream. "It's him! Sparks!"  
  
Crystal followed her gaze and saw a small Pokemon bobbing up and down, fighting the current.  
  
"We'll wade in and get him," Crystal said putting her back pack down.  
  
"No!" Alexa cried, jumping up and down nervously. "This river leads to a waterfall! We've got to get to him now!"  
  
Croco sprang into the river and swam with the current to get to Sparks. Meggie jumped in and joined him and whistled something to Vulpix.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alexa cried over the rush of the water.   
  
Crystal looked from Meggie to Vulpix, to Croco who was halfway to the struggling Quilava.  
  
"They want to make a chain and pull Sparks back in!" she exclaimed. "Go, Flareon!"  
  
She released Flareon and she and Vulpix jumped in and followed the other two. Houndour, climbing swiftly down the hill with Raichu close behind, noticed them and took a brave leap down into the river.  
  
Meggie sprang out a vine whip and caught Sparks. His burners sprang up imediately, sensing danger, but they were dowsed by the water.   
  
Croco clamped his jaws as gently as he could to Meggie's back and the chain began.   
  
Crystal and Alexa watched as Vulpix grabbed Croco, Flareon grabbed Vulpix and Houndour grabbed Flareon. Raichu took a leap down from the hill and splashed into the water.   
  
He swam as best he could over to the chain of Pokemon and grabbed Houndour's back with his little arms.  
  
"Now pull!" Crystal cried.  
  
Raichu pulled back hard and Meggie, Croco, Vulpix, Houndour, and Flareon pulled back as well, reeling Sparks in and away from the waterfall.  
  
Soon, Sparks was back on dry land and all the Pokemon were drying themselves out.  
  
"Thank you all," Alexa sighed gratefully. "Thank you so much for saving Sparks."  
  
Crystal winked and put up two fingers.   
  
"No problem, Alexa," she said happily. "I was glad to help."  
  
Alexa turned to Sparks who was sitting in a corner looking sulky.  
  
"Please Sparks," Alexa said extending her hand. "Please let me train you, let us be friends."  
  
She moved toward him, but he leapt out of the way and started to run again.   
  
"No!" Alexa cried.  
  
Crystal stared.   
  
Houndour barked something at Sparks, which made him slow down. He turned around and looked at   
  
Houndour, Crystal, Vulpix, Alexa, and the rest of the Pokemon.  
  
"What could Houndour be saying?" Crystal thought as she looked down at him.  
  
Then it came to her.  
  
"Freedom," she said.  
  
"What?" Alexa asked turning around.  
  
"Freedom," Crystal repeated standing up, Vulpix leaping down from her lap. "Sparks doesn't want to be   
  
trained because he doesn't want to loose the freedom he has."  
  
"Is that true? How do you?" Alexa asked, puzzled.  
  
"Houndour was really soar for a while after we caught him, like he'd lost some of his pride…and his   
  
freedom."  
  
Alexa slowly nodded and turned back to Sparks, who was beginning to edge his way away again.  
  
"No Sparks," Alexa pleaded. "Don't run away. We won't take your freedom, we'll be part of it! We'll be   
  
friends, free friends together!"  
  
Sparks turned and faced Alexa's pleading eyes.  
  
"She doesn't want to trap you, box you in," Crystal added. "Alexa just wants to train you and help you to   
  
get stronger. She just wants to be your…"  
  
"Friend," Alexa finished.  
  
Crystal watched as Alexa walked slowly over to Sparks, and she slowly put her hand down on his head.   
  
He reluctantly let her.  
  
"There now," she said as she petted him. "We'll be friends, and we'll never take away your freedom. If you don't like your Poke ball, you don't have to stay in it. You can be out for as long as you wish. I only ask your cooperation."  
  
"So will you please…just be my friend?"  
  
"Qui, qui," Sparks said quietly.  
  
"You will?" Alexa asked, her eyes watering.   
  
"Qui lava!"   
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Review! 


	31. Chapter 31: Battle in Olivine

Olivine Battle!  
  
Notes: Forgive me if the battle is too easy. -_-; But I tried.  
  
Red: :P Sure.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, after spending the night at Amber's house, Crystal and Vulpix prepared to leave the Pokemon Farm.  
  
"I'm glad you and Sparks finally became friends," Crystal said. "You really did a great job in getting him to understand."  
  
"But I could never have done it without you and your Pokemon," Amber said, petting Sparks and Meggie.   
  
"You all were willing to do anything to help save Sparks, and get him to understand us."  
  
Crystal blushed.  
  
"Your welcome, Amber," she replied. "You're my friend, and besides which, I love Pokemon."  
  
"And I'm sure you'll become a wonderful fire Pokemon master someday," Amber said. "But I think you're   
  
already a wonderful fire Pokemon trainer. You figure out what the Pokemon are feeling or saying in a slit   
  
second! You really understand them."  
  
Crystal smiled.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed happily.   
  
After waving good-bye to their friends, Crystal and Vulpix continued on their way.  
  
"Hey, Vulpix," Crystal said as they walked down the road. "Let's check the Olivine Gym one last time   
  
before we continue on our way to Mahogany Town.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed and the two ran down the road toward the gym.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the gym and gazed at the sign-less door.  
  
"It's…open!" Crystal exclaimed happily.   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed, jumping up and down gleefully.  
  
Crystal opened the door to the gym and the two walked inside.  
  
"Hello?" Crystal called out into the echoing room.   
  
"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" A small voice came out from the end of the room.   
  
A small girl with dark hair walked over to her.  
  
"Why yes I am," Crystal said. "Are you the gym leader?"  
  
"No," The girl laughed. "I'm one of her students, Jamina. The gym leader, Jasmine, will be in here in a   
  
few minutes. I'll go get her."  
  
She turned to walk away.  
  
"By the way," Jamina said. "What was your name?"  
  
"Crystal," Crystal replied. "And this is Vulpix."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix said happily nodding.  
  
Jamina giggled.   
  
"How cute," she said walking toward the door. "Let me go get Jasmine."  
  
A few minutes went by in which Crystal and Vulpix gazed around the large gym and then Jasmine, a tall   
  
lady with beautiful eyes, walked in.  
  
"So, Crystal," Jasmine said pulling out a Poke ball. "You're here to try for a gym badge. Well, I do two on   
  
two, and I'm starting with Magnamite!"  
  
An odd magnate-like Pokemon came out and sparked.  
  
"Magnamite, the magnate Pokemon," The Pokedex informed her.  
  
"I'm started strong, go Vulpix!" Crystal said and Vulpix happily jumped out onto the field.  
  
"Thundershock!" Jasmine cried.  
  
Magnamite attempted a thundershock at Vulpix, but she jumped out of the way and she shot out a   
  
flamethrower. But Magnamite dodged it and flew behind her.  
  
"Confuse ray!" Crystal cried.  
  
Vulpix's eyes glowed red and quickly sent out a confuse ray.  
  
"Her confuse ray has gotten much faster," Crystal said happily to herself. "And Magnamite has been   
  
confused."  
  
Magnamite staggered around and attempted another thunder shock, but only succeeded in shocking   
  
himself, knocking himself out.  
  
"Magnamite, return," Jasmine said recalling him. "Good work, boy. Now I'll choose Steelix!"  
  
A huge steel version of Onix popped out.  
  
"Steelix, the evolved form of Onix. Like most steel Pokemon, it has a weakness to fire," The Pokedex   
  
informed Crystal.  
  
"Alright!" Crystal cried happily. "Let's start things off with flamethrower, Vulpix!"  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix cried and blasted out a flamethrower, but Steelix dodged it by going underground.  
  
"What!" Crystal cried.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.  
  
"Steelix, you know what to do!" Jasmine cried.  
  
"Vulpix! Flamethrower in the hole!" Crystal cried and Vulpix darted forward and blasted a flamethrower   
  
into the hole.  
  
"No! Steelix! Get out of there!" Jasmine yelled.  
  
Steelix popped up out of the ground in front of Crystal and was hit by the powerful flames coming from   
  
the other side.  
  
"Steelix! Iron tail!" Jasmine yelled.  
  
Steelix's tail began to glow and he swung it forward, smacking Vulpix up against the wall. Vulpix slid   
  
down and lay flat on the floor.  
  
"Vulpix! Come back girl!" Crystal cried as Vulpix struggled to her feet. "You don't have to keep going   
  
like this!"  
  
"Vul, vul vul," Vulpix cried, shaking her head no. "Vul…..PIX!" she screeched and blasted out a   
  
tremendous fire-spin.  
  
"Steelix, sand storm!" Jasmine cried and Steelix spun in a fast circle, blasted the enormous fire-spin   
  
tornado back at Vulpix.  
  
She used quick attack to get out of the way and then stopped, panting heavily.  
  
"Vulpix!" Crystal cried. "Come back! A gym battle isn't worth this! I don't want you to get hurt anymore   
  
than you already are!"  
  
"She certainly knows when enough is enough," Jasmine commented to herself. "She puts her Pokemon's well-being before her desire to win."  
  
Crystal hurried out onto the field and picked up Vulpix. She carried her back to the sidelines.  
  
"You tried your best," Crystal said giving her a pat on the head. "You were awesome against that Magnimite."  
  
"Vul…pix," Vulpix agreed with a nod.  
  
Crystal turned back to the field.  
  
"I think Flareon needs a work-out!" Crystal declared and released Flareon.  
  
"Flareon!" Flareon cried and faced her opponent.  
  
"Use quick attack!" Crystal cried.  
  
With lightning speed, Flareon zoomed left, then right, and then smashed right into Steelix with a tackle.  
  
"Steelix! Use, Iron Tail!" Jasmine cried.  
  
Steelix's tail began to glow again, but Flareon was ready and so was Crystal.  
  
"Use skull bash!" Crystal commanded and Flareon darted forward and smashed into Steelix, knocking   
  
him backward before he could finish the attack.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Crystal cried and Flareon let out a tremendous flamethrower that engulfed Steelix before   
  
he or Jasmine could make another move.  
  
"No! Steelix!" Jasmine cried as Flareon proudly stepped backwards as Steelix toppled to the ground. "Return!" Jasmine said sadly recalling Steelix. "You put up a good fight."  
  
"Yes! Flareon you did it!" Crystal cried running forward, Vulpix behind her.  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily as Crystal embraced Flareon and her.  
  
"Flar!" Flareon cried happily.  
  
"Crystal," Jasmine said walking over to her, her hand outstretched. "You and your Pokemon really know   
  
how to work together, and I believe you've earned this, a mineral badge."  
  
Crystal took the silver badge.  
  
"Thanks, Jasmine," Crystal said happily.  
  
"You should be very proud," Jasmine replied.   
  
"I am," Crystal thought to herself.  
  
An hour later, Crystal and Vulpix waved good-bye to Jasmine and Jamina, and they started out once again on their Pokemon quest.  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 31  
  
Review!! ^_~ 


	32. Chapter 32: Tilae and the Olivine Forest

Tilae and the Olivine Forest  
  
Notes: Sorry for not updating in a bit. But here's Chapter 32 for everyone. This chapter introduces another one of my made-up characters, Tilae. ^_^ By the way, I'm sure there is no Olivine forest, but for the sake of my story, I'm adding one. ^^  
  
*********  
  
Crystal sat down on the soft grass near a forest and spread her map out on the ground.  
  
"Well," she said staring at it. "I suppose cutting through this forest would get us to the next gym, Mahogany Town, the fastest."  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.  
  
"But I wonder why the path from Olivine to Mahogany Town shows to go through Ekruteak City again," Crystal pondered.   
  
She shrugged as she folded up the map again and tucked it into her bag.   
  
"Come on, Vulpix!" she said as they two walked into the dark forest. "Let's go!"  
  
Vulpix and Crystal walked through the dark forest together, odd noises and hoots coming from all directions.  
  
"Well, maybe they figure this forest is too scary for trainers," Crystal admitted as a loud rustle in the bushes made Vulpix jump. "But fire Pokemon don't let little rustles scare them away, right Vulpix?"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said bravely.  
  
A loud snap made Crystal jump.  
  
"And neither do fire Pokemon masters!" she added with confidence.  
  
An hour later, after walking through the thick bushes and around the tall trees through almost complete darkness, Crystal and Vulpix saw a large black Pokemon pop out of the bushes and land in front of them.  
  
It had long ears that stuck up and had odd yellow and red markings on its body.   
  
"Umbreon, the darkness Pokemon," The Pokedex said, although it was slightly muffled because it was shoved deep in Crystal's bag. "It evolves from Eevee and has special attacks. It is especially strong against the psychic type of Pokemon."  
  
"Wow," Crystal said admiring it. "It looks impressive, and it evolves from Eevee, just like Flareon!"  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix agreed staring into its deep, yellow eyes.  
  
"Skull bash!" Came a stern voice from inside the bushes, Crystal couldn't hear it.  
  
Umbreon darted forward and knocked Vulpix off her feet in one lightning quick movement. Vulpix got to her feet and aimed a flamethrower at the Umbreon, but missed.  
  
"Houndour!" Crystal cried releasing her dog. "Let darkness handle darkness, ok Vulpix?"  
  
"Vul," Vulpix agreed, stepping backwards and letting Houndour take over.  
  
"Houndour, flamethrower!" Houndour blasted a flamethrower at Umbreon, who darted up a tree.  
  
"Stop," Came the stern voice again, and this time, Crystal heard it.  
  
Houndour, return," Crystal said suspiciously. "Show yourself!"  
  
A tall girl with straight black hair decorated with a blue pendent walked out of the bushes. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her clothes were black as well.  
  
"Wow," Crystal said looking at the girl. "Are you an…"  
  
"Egyptian," she replied in her cold voice. "Yes. My name is Tilae, and this is Anubis." She indicated her Umbreon who had jumped down from the tree. "I apologize for my attack."  
  
"No problem," Crystal said as Vulpix stared at Tilae.  
  
"You handle your Pokemon well," Tilae responded. "Would you show me the rest of your Pokemon?"  
  
Crystal nodded and let out all of her Pokemon. She had to restrain Houndour from lunging at Anubis again, though.  
  
"Impressive," Tilae commented, observing each and every one of Crystal's Pokemon, as though she were a general inspecting the troops. "They look well raised."  
  
"Um…yes, they are, thank you," Crystal said. "And may I see your Pokemon?"  
  
Tilae opened four more Poke balls and let out a Pichu, a Noctowl, a Persian, and a Venomoth.  
  
"Ra, Horus, Bastett, and Thoth," she said naming them in order.  
  
Raichu walked over to the little Pichu and sparked, eager to show off his power to the little Pokemon.   
  
However, Pichu seemed far from impressed. His face was just as icy as Tilae's personality.  
  
"Pichu," It said almost impassively.  
  
"Rai?" Raichu asked looking severely disappointed.  
  
"Would you care to come to my home?" Tilae asked and Crystal was surprised by the invitation.  
  
"Well, sure!" Crystal said happily and she and her friends followed Tilae and her group of solemn Pokemon.  
  
A few minutes later, Crystal and Vulpix and her other Pokemon were inside Tilae's house. It was small, but it did have a large living room with small cushions for the Pokemon.  
  
Crystal said rather uncomfortably in a stiff chair with Vulpix on her lap while her Pokemon sat on the floor as opposed to the small cushions.  
  
"The first thing a Pokemon of mine learns is that we are on a mission, we are not having fun and we are not goofing off," Tilae explained. "My Pokemon are trained to obey and to obey me alone."  
  
Crystal was shocked.   
  
"But Tilae," she tried to explain gently. "That's not what Pokemon training is all about. You have to bond with your Pokemon, compromise, know that you're both in it together! And you can have fun with it!"  
  
"Ridiculous," Tilae scoffed. "My way of training is the way to train."  
  
"But your Pokemon are just following you blindly!" Crystal explained. "If you ever got into a crisis, and you couldn't come up with anything, your Pokemon wouldn't be able to react!"  
  
Tilae stood up angrily.  
  
"I didn't ask you here to insult my methods," she snapped.   
  
Crystal stood up too.  
  
"I'm not trying to insult your methods, I'm trying to point out a few things that might help you," Crystal said calmly.  
  
"I don't want you help," Tilae snapped. "I know what I'm doing!"  
  
Crystal turned to her Pokemon.   
  
"Houndour, attack the Pichu with tackle!" Crystal commanded and Houndour knocked Ra off its feet.   
  
Ra got up and looked at Houndour for a minute.  
  
"What are you…" Tilae began angrily but Crystal cut her off.  
  
"Your Pokemon just wait for your commands. They've lost their sense of instinct," Crystal explained. "Ra won't attack Houndour back until you give the word because that's what you've trained it to do."  
  
Tilae looked shocked. Ra just stood waiting for her orders.  
  
"Houndour could finish Ra off and he'd do nothing about it," Crystal went on. "If Ra was all alone, he'd be a goner."  
  
"I…I…" Tilae stammered. "I never realized that."  
  
"And besides," Crystal said motioning for Houndour to come back. "Your don't want your Pokemon to fear you, you want them to be your friends."  
  
Tilae looked shocked.  
  
"I never realized that," she muttered as she patted Ra gently on the head. "I always believed that Pokemon   
  
were just supposed to be trained to do what you wanted."  
  
"But that's where everyone is wrong," Crystal explained. "Pokemon have feelings too, and they want to be friends. That's what I've learned from everything I've been through with my Pokemon."  
  
"Whether I'm in trouble or they are, we're always there to help each other."  
  
Tilae nodded. She seemed to be slowly taking this in.  
  
"So I have to let my Pokemon know it's not just my orders, it's there good judgment too?" she asked.  
  
Crystal nodded. It felt good to be the one teaching for a change.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "True Pokemon masters have to bond their hearts with their Pokemon's, because a team, and know when to fight and when to stop."  
  
"And that's something I'll never forget," Crystal thought as Tilae gazed at her Pokemon and she petted Vulpix softly. "And something everyone should know."  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 32  
  
Review! And next chapter up soon. ^_^ 


	33. Chapter 33: The Founding of Fire Fortres...

Fire Fortress  
  
Notes: ^^;;;; Sorry for lack of updates once again. X_X;  
  
"But here's the next chapter, and kinda shows what Crystal might be doing after Johto."  
  
**********  
  
After spending an enjoyable night helping Tilae and her Pokemon, Crystal and Vulpix waved good-bye to their new friends.  
  
"Good bye, Tilae," Crystal said as she and Vulpix started on their way.  
  
"Thank you again, Crystal," Tilae said patting Anubis on the head. "With time, my Pokemon and I will know everything you already know so well."  
  
"I just told you what I'd learned from being a trainer," Crystal said modestly. 'I know that you two will become great trainers someday."  
  
After bidding a final farewell, Crystal and Vulpix continued on the road to Mahogany town.  
  
After an hour of walking, the two entered a small town. Crystal located it on the map as Vulpix stretched out on the grassy floor for a nap.  
  
"It says that this town is Creone Town," Crystal said tracing the path they'd already taken.   
  
It was only a few more miles to Mahogany Town.  
  
"Should we check out the Pokemon Center here, or keep going?" Crystal asked the sleeping Vulpix.  
  
"Vu…lp…ix..." Vulpix muttered rolling over.  
  
Crystal sighed.   
  
"I guess you're tired," she said picking Vulpix up and carrying her down the road. "And so am I. Let's just stay in this town for the night."  
  
As Crystal walked down the deserted streets, she noticed a large building in the distance. The old walls were peeling and the windows were boarded up with wood. The only window not boarded up was missing   
  
a piece of glass.  
  
The doorknob was rusted and on the large porch was a dirty mat.  
  
"I wonder what that place used to be," she muttered to herself as they continued toward the Pokemon Center.  
  
A few minutes later, Crystal and Vulpix were sitting on the comfortable couch of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was inspecting Charmander as they talked about their adventures in the Olivine Forest.  
  
"That forest is dangerous, and not many trainers risk crossing through," Nurse Joy explained. "There are many wild Pokemon, like Ursering and Tauros that could attack trainers."  
  
Crystal remembered the old building and decided to ask Nurse Joy about it.  
  
"Nurse Joy? What did that old building at the far side of the town used to be?" Crystal asked.  
  
Nurse Joy patted Charmander on the head and handed him back to Crystal who recalled him.  
  
"That building was an old gym," Nurse Joy said to her. "It used to be run by a powerful Pokemon trainer who owned many Pokemon, most of whom were fire. Trainers were always challenging him and the really brave trainers would challenge his most powerful and trusted Pokemon; the legendary Arcanine."  
  
"He had mostly fire Pokemon?" Crystal repeated. "I'm training to be a fire Pokemon master!"  
  
Nurse Joy nodded.  
  
"And never was there a trainer able to beat his Aracanine," Joy continued. "The two were a wonderful combination of strategy and power. He was one of the best trainers I'd ever seen."  
  
"So what happened to him?" Crystal asked curiously.  
  
Nurse Joy shook her head.  
  
"No one knows," she said. "One day, he disappeared. His Pokemon were still there but he was never to be seen again."  
  
"Over the years each Pokemon left, escaped. The Arcanine stayed the longest though, but in the end, it left too. The gym was boarded up because no one felt like it should be torn down. That gym has stood that way for nearly 100 years now."  
  
"But why didn't another trainer re-open it?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I told you no one comes through here anymore. No trainer wants to use that old gym for anything."  
  
Crystal's mind was spinning with ambition. This was exactly something she was looking for. Tilae, Alexa, they all had some place to call their own. To call "their" special Pokemon place. Now this was her chance to get one of her own. And what better place than a past Pokemon gym with an Arcanine?  
  
"Why don't I try to fix up the place?" she asked. "Could I use it as my own?"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed bouncing on the couch.  
  
Nurse Joy looked surprised.  
  
"You want to fix it up?" she asked.   
  
"Is it that you don't want someone to replace it?" Crystal asked sadly.  
  
"No, that's not it at all," Nurse Joy said shaking her head. "I just think it might be a bit hard for you, all by yourself."  
  
"But I'm not by myself," Crystal said. "I've got all my Pokemon to help me. If I just try hard, maybe I could make that place a great place again. Maybe not a gym exactly, but something special; something   
  
like a…Fire Fortress!"  
  
Nurse Joy looked almost pleased with Crystal's ambition.  
  
"If you want to use it, feel free," Nurse Joy said happily. "No one has owned that building for a hundred years, and since the old Gym Master's favorite Pokemon were fire Pokemon, I think that it's almost quite fitting for a fire Pokemon trainer to re-open the place."  
  
Crystal was bursting with excitement.   
  
"With a little time and a lot of work," Crystal said standing up. "I'll turn the old gym into the best Fire   
  
Fortress ever!"  
  
Crystal started off for the old building with Vulpix trotting by her side. When they got there, Crystal walked right up to the old building and tugged on the doorknob, but it was stuck.  
  
She jiggled it up and down. After a few minutes, she was pounding on the door.  
  
"Ekans!" Crystal cried releasing him. "Use poison sting!"  
  
Ekans used his sting on the knob and when Crystal tried it again, the knob turned and the door squealed as it opened.  
  
Crystal had never seen so much stuff covered in dust. The room looked lovely, aside from the layer that covered it.  
  
There was a fireplace on the side was two dusty chairs sitting by it. There was a couch in the middle and two doors at the end. Crystal recalled Ekans and she and Vulpix walked across the creaky floor, leaving their footprints embedded in the dust on the floor.   
  
They opened one of the doors to see a large battling arena. The paint was still on the wood floors, but it, too, was covered with dust. There was a chalk board on the wall with the faded words, "Gym Master," written on one side, and "Challenger," written on the other.  
  
Crystal looked around. The walls almost seemed to echo the sound of Pokemon matches. Fierce battles fought by the Gym Master and his Arcanine against all sorts of trainers. The floors seemed to be full of stories of all the adventures the previous trainers had in this place.  
  
Vulpix scampered across the dusty floor and slid on the dust. She stopped and pointed to a strange picture hanging on the wall.  
  
Crystal slowly walked over, her footsteps echoing in the large room.  
  
"What have you found girl?" Crystal asked as she dusted off the glass frame with her handkerchief. The newly dusted picture had a passage written on it.  
  
Crystal read it out loud, "Here the elegant battles of the fire Pokemon take place. Win or lose, powerful or weak, all fire Pokemon are champions, for they have the heart, brave and true, of champions. The heart of fire Pokemon is the key to their success, and the only way to fully understand them is to reach a fire Pokemon's heart."  
  
The words were wonderful. Vulpix nodded in agreement.  
  
"Vulpix!" she said, agreeing with the passage.  
  
"This is a great passage," Crystal said. "I'll bet the Gym Master wrote this."  
  
"Now this place is too perfect," Crystal said looking around again after she and Vulpix has explored the remaining rooms.   
  
Upstairs was a bedroom and bed and there was even a kitchen and dining room on the first floor.  
  
"Now we have to transform it into Fire Fortress!" she said excitedly. "Those words on the wall, the fact that he used to be a fire trainer, this place was meant for us!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried hugging Crystal.  
  
"Well," she said to Vulpix. "Let's get started!  
  
Three days later, the Fire Fortress had become a completely different place. Crystal bought supplies from the hardware shop and with the help of all her Pokemon the place was looking good as new.  
  
Ekans and Charmander had fitting in the glass into the windowpanes. Ekans held them and place and Charmander welded them in.  
  
Raichu and Flareon had taken on the dusting job. Crystal had attached rags to Raichu's feet and he had wonderful time skiing around, dusting off the floors to reveal the hardwood floor. Flareon had used her tail to dust off the furniture and the tables.  
  
Houndour and Vulpix had helped Crystal set up the bedroom and the kitchen. Crystal had put the Pokemon food dishes on the floor and put her plastic camping plated in the newly dusted cabinets.  
  
She had put the food in the cabinets as well and found that the gas stove still worked.   
  
With the help of Zubat and a Butterfree, whom she had gotten from her parents in exchange for Flareon and Ekans, she hung up a sign painted in bright red that said, "Fire Fortress," on the outside of the building.  
  
That evening, after getting Flareon and Ekans back, Vulpix started up the fire with her flamethrower and Crystal relaxed on a chair.  
  
"Well, Vulpix," Crystal said sleepily as Vulpix cuddled up on her lap. "I don't think things could have gone any better.  
  
"Vulpix," Vulpix muttered in agreement.  
  
"Of course," Crystal said pulling her six badges out of her pocket. "We'll have to leave soon to go to Mahogany Town and get our next badge."  
  
"Vul," Vulpix muttered burying herself in Crystal's shirt.   
  
"I know, Vulpix, but we have to keep going, we don't want Ash to get ahead of us now, do we?"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix said bouncing back up again. "Vulpix."  
  
"I know girl," Crystal said patting her on the head. "We'll leave in a few days."  
  
Life at the new Fire Fortress was fun. Crystal's Pokemon enjoyed being free to roam around the building. Raichu especially loved bouncing around the gym, trying to pick a battle with Houndour.   
  
Flareon wouldn't let Charmander out of her sight and Ekans enjoyed lying over the mantle piece.   
  
Crystal and Vulpix trained hard in the gym they were joined shortly by Houndour and Raichu, who would participate in anything that involved fighting. They were all inspired to do their best now that they had there own place.  
  
But the words in the frame were the thing that inspired them all the most, especially the fire Pokemon. (Raichu was almost always inspired and Ekans didn't pay much attention to the words.)   
  
Those words showed the true passion of fire Pokemon, and Crystal and all of her Pokemon were determined to live up to that.  
  
But a few days passed quickly at Fire Fortress, and soon it was time to get back on the road.   
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this," Crystal said as she packed up the things. "But I wish we could just skip going to Mahogany. I really like life here at the Fortress, but we have to keep going to get the rest of our badges!"  
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed fervently, carrying a dish to the open bag.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said taking it from Vulpix's mouth.  
  
An hour later, Crystal was taking a last look around the Fire Fortress, collecting all her Pokemon.  
  
Before Crystal left the gym, she took one last look at the passage on the wall.  
  
"I'll try my best," she promised. "And I will succeed. We will succeed!"  
  
As Crystal and Vulpix were starting to walk away from the Fortress, Ekans popped out of his Poke ball and started to slither back.  
  
"Ekans! You can't stay here!" Crystal said looking oddly at him.  
  
"Ekans!" Ekans cried.  
  
"Vul, vul!" Vulpix cried nodding.  
  
"Ekans wants to stay…to guard Fire Fortress?" Crystal guessed.  
  
"Vul!"  
  
"Kanss!"  
  
"Well," Crsytal said thinking. "Okay, but we're going to miss you."  
  
Ekans nodded.  
  
"Be good now!" Crystal called as she waved good-bye. "And we'll be back after we get a badge in Mahogany Town!"  
  
Crystal and Vulpix watched Ekans slither through a small hole in the wall and back into the house. Then, they continued on the path to Mahogany Town.  
  
**********  
  
^_^ Review! 


	34. Chapter 34: Out on the Ice

Out on the Ice  
  
Notes: ^_^ Okay, BIG apology for lack of updates. Between computer crashes, and other ideas blocking me from working on this, it's taken me a while. ^^;;;  
  
But here we go. Bear in mind, this is a re-write of a chapter that was deleted during the crash, but we'll try to make it just as good."  
  
***********  
  
Out on the Ice  
  
Crystal trudged through the snowy trails, her feet feeling like ice as snow-filled drifts of wind blasted into her face, stinging her cheeks. At her feet, Vulpix plodded her way through the snow as well, looking highly displeased.  
  
"I know...this isn't fun Vulpix," Crystal apologized, rounding a hill. "But just think: By tonight, we'll be nice and warm at a Pokemon center."  
  
Vulpix scowled, scrunching up her nose as a large snowflake fell on it.  
  
"Vulpix!" she grumbled, as if to say, "We could have just stayed at a warm Pokemon center all DAY!"  
  
Crystal sighed, adjusting her heavy backpack as she peered through the harsh sheets of snow that were bearing down on them.  
  
"Looks like it's going to take a long time to get to Mahogany Town..." she muttered, biting her lip. "I hope we can get there before the storm gets too wild..."  
  
Vulpix shivered, shaking off snow that had fallen on her back and formed small heaps, weighing her down.  
  
"Vullll..." she whined, looking up at Crystal as another strong current of snow and wind blew by.  
  
Suddenly, the force of the wind lifted Vulpix off her feet and she skid down the snowy hill in an attempt to regain her footing. Crystal's eyes widened as she ran after her friend.  
  
"VULPIX!" she yelled, skidding in the snow as she caught her friend at the bottom of the hill, hugging her closely. "Sheesh, that was scary!" she murmured, looking back up the long hill. "And some drop."  
  
"Vul..." Vulpix whined again, climbing into Crystal's backpack.  
  
Crystal sighed, looking around.  
  
The snow was coming down so hard now that she could barely see which way was which. If they continued like this, they were likely to get lost...and in one of the biggest snowstorm's Crystal had ever seen!  
  
"Okay...this calls for desperate measures," Crystal muttered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Poke ball. "Go...Houndour!"  
  
Houndour appeared, growling and looking ready for action. Crystal smiled weakly at it, then got serious again.  
  
"Houndour! See if you can find a cave or some kind of shelter around her for us to stay in until this storm clears up!" she called through the snow, her dog-Pokemon nodding determinedly.  
  
"Row!" he barked, sprinting through the snow, Crystal running after him as fast as she could go in the snow with a backpack full of supplies, and now, Vulpix.  
  
A few minutes later, however, much to Crystal's delight, Houndour stopped short in front of a semi-large opening in a mountain. Crystal smiled, looking inside to see a dry, dark, stone cave.  
  
"Perfect..." she murmured, grinning as she walked inside, Houndour behind her.   
  
She could feel Vulpix's warmth radiating through the backpack, though it felt nice in such adverse weather.  
  
"Okay," she muttered, dumping down her backpack and looking around at the cave. "Oh..." she frowned, noticing that there was no wood in sight. "We'll need some wood in order to make a fire..."  
  
Houndour curled up in a corner and fell asleep. Crystal smiled and recalled him to his Poke ball.  
  
"Thanks for the eyes, Houndour," she muttered, tucking him, and all her other Poke balls safely away in her backpack. "Come on Vulpix," Crystal said brightly, pulling her pink fox Pokemon out of the backpack. "Let's go find some wood!"  
  
Vulpix sighed, feeling drowsy.  
  
"Vulpix..." she muttered, as Crystal set her down and the two started back out into the snow.  
  
***********  
  
Ten minutes later, Crystal and Vulpix were out in an open field that was covered with snow. Crystal put her hand up to her face to shield out the sheets of snow that were blowing toward her and Vulpix.  
  
Vulpix, unable to find a backpack or any such item to get cozy in, was now moving very slowly after Crystal, who was looking around for any sign of a broken branch or loose sticks.  
  
"I don't see anything..." Crystal muttered as there was a small crack from behind her.  
  
Vulpix stepped next to Crystal, the warmth coming from its body melting a small portion of the snow she was standing on. Suddenly, as Crystal moved forward, there was a sickening crack that caused Vulpix to jump.  
  
"VULPIX!" The fox cried, running toward Crystal, who looked bewildered as the ground began to shake.  
  
"What's going on?!" Crystal cried, biting her lip as the section of land they were standing on suddenly broke apart in different pieces. "Oh no!"  
  
Vulpix's eyes widened as the rickety piece of land separated itself from the other pieces in the supposed field they'd been searching in. Crystal's eyes widened in fear as she realized where they were.  
  
"We were on a lake..." she muttered, looking around at the tiny piece of ice she was standing on as it floated away from all the other pieces and into the middle of the lake.  
  
Vulpix scowled looking at the cold water that now surrounded them both.  
  
"Vulpix," she growled, looking pleadingly up at Crystal. "Vulpix?"  
  
Crystal, thinking fast and beginning to panic, sat down on the rickety piece of ice.  
  
"Oh no," she murmured, biting her lip. "Oh no! Nurse Joy told us not to go but I did anyway..." she continued, putting her head in her hands. "No one else went this way, no one can hear us, and we're in the middle of snowstorm on a lake on a chunk of ice!"  
  
"Vul..." Vulpix muttered, looking at the piece of ice they were on, which was beginning to look as if it were melting.  
  
But how was that possible in a storm like this?  
  
A tear formed in Crystal's eye as she realized that there was nothing to do.  
  
  
  
"SOMEONE?!" she yelled, looking around hopefully, to no avail. "ANYONE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
"VULPIX!" Vulpix cried, sending up a large flamethrower into the air, hoping to catch someone's attention with it.  
  
Crystal sniffed, trying to turn around on the ice chunk and nearly slipping.  
  
"Whoa!" she cried, regaining her balance and touching the slick ice. "How is it getting so wet? It's almost like it's melting...but..."  
  
Suddenly, Crystal turned quickly to look at Vulpix, steam rising from her body as the warmth of her skin came into contact with the cold winter air. Crystal's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, Vulpix looking helplessly up at her friend. "Your body! The heat from your body is causing the ice chunk to melt!"  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix cried, looking around frantically for something to do, but there was nowhere to go.  
  
Quickly, Crystal grabbed her Pokemon and hid her under her coat.  
  
"Okay...there's got to be something we can do here..." she murmured, feeling like bursting into tears, but that would be no help to anyone.  
  
"Please...someone help us..." Crystal murmured, scared, the snow continuing the rain down and Vulpix quivering in her coat.  
  
************  
  
^_^ You know what? That actually turned out better than the original! ^^  
  
"Good! Now review, and we'll have the next chapter up soon!"  
  
^-^ 


	35. Chapter 35: The Fire Master's Pokemon

The Fire Master's Pokemon  
  
Notes: ^^; Gomen ne, for the lack of updates.  
  
"But nevertheless, here is our next chapter!"  
  
***********  
  
The Fire Master's Pokemon  
  
"The ice chunk is gonna melt!" Crystal cried in fear, pulling Vulpix close to her and tucking her into her sweater. "And then we'll probably freeze before we make it to shore!"  
  
"Vul...pix," Vulpix murmured sadly, shivering in Crystal's sweater.  
  
Crystal looked around fearfully, knowing it would be pointless to yell for help.  
  
"And if I did that, knowing my luck, I'd cause an avalanche!" Crystal sighed, on the verge of tears as she hugged her fire Pokemon. "Oh me and my stupid plans. I wanted to get to the next gym so badly that I went out in a blizzard, and now look where we are! Stuck on a melting chunk of ice in the middle of a lake!"  
  
A tear drop slid down her cheek and landed on the ice beneath her, which was slowly melting away as well, despite the cold temperatures and the blizzard all around them.  
  
"And what'll happen to the other Pokemon back in the cave?" Crystal muttered, hugging Vulpix tighter. "They'll freeze, or starve, or something. No one'll be up here for a long time with all this snow coming down."  
  
"Help me," she murmured quietly to herself, her worries and anxieties all becoming too much for her as she closed her watery eyes and hugged Vulpix silently.  
  
Suddenly, there was a howl of some sort through the blizzard, and for a fleeting moment, Crystal thought Houndour might have broken out of his Pokemon Ball (somehow) and had come to their rescue. But as she opened her eyes and looked up, the wind and snow stinging her cheeks, she caught a glimpse of a flash of orange as something huge landed on their ice chunk, causing it to sink slightly.  
  
Gasping, Crystal held tightly to Vulpix as she pulled herself up on top of the peculiar creature that had just flown by, and up onto his back. Then, the creature took off with a flying leap, even though it had no wings. After the initial shock of being swooped off a chunk of ice by a large and unknown creature, she looked down at the Pokemon, and gasped as she realized what it was.  
  
"It's...it's an Arcanine!" Crystal cried, Vulix peeping out of her sweater curiously.  
  
Crystal's mind was spinning as the Arcanine hit the snowy ground and bounded back toward the cave where Crystal had stashed her bag and Pokemon balls. Could it be...? She thought to herself, remembering the story Nurse Joy had told her about the Fire Master who had formerly lived at Fire Fortress.  
  
"Is he the Arcanine that was never seen again...?" Crystal murmured to herself, her eyes wide as the magnificent fire Pokemon bounded into the cave, halting to a stop and letting Crystal and Vulpix drop off its back before roughly shaking snow out of its fur.  
  
Crystal stayed right where she was, amazed at being so close to one of the most powerful and legendary Pokemon ever, not wanting to blink, in case it left in the short second she was closing her eyes.  
  
The Arcanine went over to the corner and curled up, staring at Crystal, who gulped. Vulpix went over to Crystal and nudged her hand curiously, as if she were asking for an explanation as to who this fire Pokemon was.  
  
"It's an Arcanine, Vulpix," Crystal replied shortly, patting her favorite Pokemon on the head before standing up, taking a deep breath.  
  
Before anything else happened, there was one thing she HAD to know about this Arcanine that had just rescued her and Vulpix from certain death in icy water.  
  
"Are you..." she began slowly, looking the Pokemon in the eye. "Are you the Fire Master's Arcanine? The one who was never seen again after your master was gone?"  
  
A sad look suddenly came over those great eyes of the Arcanine as he slowly rose to his feet, looking down at Crystal and Vulpix seriously. He barked softly, nodding.  
  
Crystal's eyes widened, her hunch having been proven to be right!  
  
"You...you really are!" she cried, smiling. "And you saved our lives!"  
  
The Arcanine looked away, as if he were somewhat disappointed, or sad about something.  
  
"No, wait!" Crystal cried, running over to the Pokemon, Vulpix bounding after her. "Please don't leave just yet. My Pokemon and I have sort of turned the old gym your master used to own into a home; a Fire Fortress, since I train mostly fire Pokemon."  
  
The Arcanine stopped and turned around, looking at Crystal seriously.  
  
"I read that poem on the wall in the gym room," Crystal continued in a rush, as if the Arcanine would leave if she didn't make her point quickly. "I understand it, and I love it. I think it's beautiful, and true. I want to continue bringing out the best in Fire Pokemon, and all other types of Pokemon, just like I'm sure your master did. In fact..." Crystal murmured, smiling up at the Arcanine. "You can pay a visit to the revamped gym, if you want. Just tell my Ekans I said it was okay. He'll be guarding it."  
  
"Vul!" Vulpix added, nodding.  
  
The Arcanine looked at Crystal and Vulpix for a moment, and Crystal could have sworn she could make out a smile of some sort flickering across the great Pokemon's face.  
  
"Thanks again," Crystal murmured, reaching out to touch his mane, but the Arcanine, in the blink of an eye, bounded out into the storm once again, and out of sight.  
  
***********  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
^^ Okay, a bit short, but I'm aiming to do a more humorous chapter coming up next. XD Is it okay if we use Emerald again for it, Alan?  
  
"^_^ Review. And come back soon!" 


End file.
